Ties That Bind Reposted
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: The team pulls together in a time of great sorrow. I revised some parts and keep most of if just as it was. Wanted to reposted it since I posted it as one big part instead of 23 smaller chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ties That Bind Pt. 1/23

Spoilers: A little bit seasons 1- 7 especially Heroes Rating:

Summary: The team pulls together in a time of great sorrow.

Disclaimer: All publicity recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended.

Copyright: The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Copyrighted on December 8, 2003 by Lilly Saenz

Author's Notes: This iswas myfirst fanfic after lurking high and low in fanfic kingdom. It was suppose to be something short and sweet but it grew to this. Well I hope you all enjoy as much as I did writing it. Feedback welcomed, I revised some parts and keep most of if just as it was. Wanted to reposted it since I posted it as one big part instead of 23 smaller chapters.

* * *

He always came like a thief in the night.

Especially after a difficult mission, he would show up to chase away the demons. His Black Ops training would always pay off. There would be times when I didn't even realize he had come into my house and was in my room, until he would actually be sitting next to me in bed. Then there were times when I knew he would come. I would be waiting, pretending to be asleep, content to hear the familiar footsteps coming up my hallway that led up to my bed. Tonight was one of these nights. We had just completed one of the most difficult missions to date since I began working at the SGC.

It was suppose to be a simple rescue and retrieval mission, but it became a nightmare.  
When the fighting was done all I could remember was that my best friend had died in my arms. I remember walking back through the gate holding her lifeless hand, as Teal'c and Daniel carried her body on a stretcher. Remembering the promise she made me repeat: "Take care of Cassie. You're all she has left." I told her to save her strength, that she was not going to die.

She just smiled. "Not this time, Sam. I can't feel anything and I'm so tired. I'm dying. Please Sam, take care of my Cassie. That's the only regret that I have, that I have to leave her. But, I know she's in good hands with you, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c. Tell her I love her and that I will always be with her."

I was crying by then. "No Janet, you can't give up! Please don't die." Daniel was next to me and knew that Janet had passed on. He gripped my shoulders.

"Sam," Daniel whispered, "she's gone. We have to get her back through the Gate before the Jaffa come back."

I knew he was right. I went into soldier mode, suppressed my feelings and started yelling out orders. I check on the Colonel to make sure his injury wasn't life threatening, and to report the death of our friend. He took it hard, and asked about Cassie. I told him that we would tell her together.

"I'm gonna need all the support I can get."

He took my hand. "Are you ok?" I nodded yes. "We have to get everyone out of here before the Jaffa come back," Jack said. "We'll talk later, Sam."

"Yes sir."

That's why I knew he would come, even though it was dangerous for him to come to me tonight with Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie spending the night. He would come for my sanity as well as his. I heard footsteps outside my door as the door opened quietly. I could hear him breathing as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Cassie had been picked up from school and brought to the SGC. She knew something was wrong, but no one would tell her what. When she got to the infirmary she went straight to her mother's office. When she didn't find her there, she asked one of the nurse's if she had seen her mom. The poor nurse burst into tears and nearly knocked Daniel and I over as we were coming through the door. Seeing me, she asked me where her mom was. I led her to the conference room were Colonel O'Neill , Teal'c and General Hammond were waiting. Cassie only had to see the sorrow in our eyes to know that something had happen to her mother. I explained to her what had happened, and when I couldn't continue, Daniel or the Colonel finished for me. But, in the end, I was the one who told this poor girl that she had lost another mother.

I'll never forget her face, the utter shock and sorrow as she repeated no over and over again like a mantra before collapsing in tears to the floor. I took her into my arms there on the floor and held her tightly, like a lifeline trying to keep her from going under. In between cries she kept asking why her, what was her mother doing off world. She kept saying that this wasn't happening, that it was all a bad dream and she wanted to wake up.

I was crying by then, finding no words to comfort her. I knew what it was like to lose a mother, having lost my own at a young age. There's nothing I could have said that would console the grief and sorrow she was feeling. So I just held her, letting her cry, knowing that this was just the beginning and it was only going to get worse. I felt a presence behind me and looked up to see General Hammond behind Cassie, trying to get her to sit in a chair. The Colonel was trying to do the same with me.

I was thankful for the strength of his arms around my waist. It gave me the strength to ask Cassie to sit in the chair. I had to be strong for Cassie, so I tried not to cry. I told her that everything seems bad right now, but it would get better. She had all of us to help her, and I had promised her mother that all of us would watch over her, that she would never be alone.

That's how we ended up at my home. Dr. Warner gave me a sedative to give to Cassie so that she would sleep. After tucking her in and making sure she was drifting off to sleep, I headed for the living room. A very drunk Daniel was passed out on my couch. I removed his shoes and with Teal'c's help, and got him out of his jacket. I told Teal'c to stay since his ride back to base was asleep.

Teal'c nodded. He needed to start his period of morning for his lost friend.

"I will be in the backyard if you do not need me. I wish to start my meditation."

As I started for my room, I heard Jack say that he would stick around to keep an eye on everything. I nodded and said goodnight, knowing what he really meant.

With my back to him, I could hear him taking off his pants, shoes and shirt. He lifted the blankets and got into bed with me. It had started innocently one night off world.

I had a nightmare, another one of Jolinar's memories. Before I knew it, I was in my CO's arms and being soothed and told that I was safe. It was awkward the next day, but all I said was thank you and if I could ever return the favor, my door was always open. He didn't even have to knock. I would be there for him, no questions asked.

So that's how this "arrangement" started.

It was never about sex. It had to do with comforting each other and keeping the demons at bay.

We did have one rule: no talking.

No talking because talking lead to thinking and thinking was bad. It would make what we were doing wrong, so therefore, no talking was allowed. We both accepted that.

So here we were in my bedroom. Teal'c, Daniel, and Cassie on the other side of the door, and Jack and I in my bed. He reached out and gathered me into his arms. My back to his chest my head under his chin. I could feel his warmth and the faint smell of his aftershave. I could feel the tears wanting to fall.

I had been in soldier mode too long. A sob escaped my lips and he held me closer, murmuring that it was all right to cry.

That's all it took. The floodgates that I had been withholding came down. I was a blubbering mess as I turned to face him. I buried my face into his neck and held him tightly while the rest of my body shook with grief. I could feel him rubbing my back, just letting me cry.

It lasted a few minutes, but then it finally subsided. "Is the door locked?" I found myself asking in a whispered tone.

He said he'd made sure. I turned around so he was spooned against me. I positioned my head under his chin again as he gathered me into his arms. Whispering in my ear, he said to get some sleep, that we had a long day tomorrow. I yawned and said goodnight, snuggling closer.

I could feel his breath in my ear and right when I was about to fall into a deep sleep, I heard him whisper.

"I love you, Sam".

My eyes opened in shock. I must have been dreaming, but I wasn't asleep. I could feel him snuggle closer to me and give me a kiss on my cheek. Waiting for it to all sink in, I turned around so that my face was close to his ear. I whispered back.

"I love you too."

Feeling him stiffen, I buried my face into his chest and shut my eyes. I knew I had crossed our invisible line and broken our unwritten rule. I should have just pretended to be asleep. I didn't know what to do. I felt his hand under my chin, tilting it to his face. My eyes were still shut, not wanting to look into his eyes. Not wanting to see the regret or to hear an apology.

"Sam?"

I didn't answer.

"Sam," he whispered again, "open your eyes. I know you're not asleep."

Hesitantly, I open my eyes. "What," was all I could say.

"Did you say what I think you said?"

I paused, finally answering him. "Yes. I just repeated what you said to me." Still looking into his eyes, he came closer, cupping my face with his hands and placing a kiss on my lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck, the kiss intensified.

He wasn't gentle, but at the moment I didn't care. The raw intimacy of the kiss was leaving me breathless and wanting more. With a groan Jack started to let his hands roam. Running his fingers through my hair only made him want to do it more.

I didn't want to stop, and when his hand started to pull at my shirt, I knew I couldn't stop.

I helped him pull up my shirt and slipped of my pants. Kissing the side of my neck, I was close to losing control until we both heard the scream.

Scrabbling out of bed, I grabbed the closest thing on the floor and was out the door, running to Cassie's room.

Inside, I found Daniel and Teal'c comforting Cassie. When I came near, Daniel stood up so that I could take her into my arms. I tried to sooth her pain. Daniel gave me an angry look and left the room. Teal'c said if I needed anything that he would be right outside. Jack was leaning against the doorframe watching. Within a half hour, Cassie had calmed down enough to go back to sleep. Closing the door behind me, I smelled coffee and walked into the kitchen. Daniel looked like he had sobered up. Jack just looked upset.

I asked what was wrong as I got a cup of coffee. Daniel looked up from his cup at me with disgust.

"I would have expected something like this from Jack, but you, Sam."

I was puzzled. "What are you talking about, Daniel?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Jack here won't say anything, and I'd expected more from you."

Losing my patience, I asked again. "What are you talking about, Daniel. You're not making any sense."

Daniel got up and refilled his cup.

"Nice shirt, Sam."

Trying to grasp what he was saying, I looked down at what I was wearing and went into shock. In my haste to get to Cassie, I had picked up Jack's shirt and was wearing it.

"How do you think Janet would feel if she knew that while her daughter was crying out in pain, her best friend was screwing her CO."

The cup fell out of my hands and I stepped back. Jack pounced on Daniel and grabbed him by the shirt, threatening him that he had better apologize. Hearing the commotion, Teal'c came in from outside and tried to restrain Jack from hurting Daniel any further. All I could do was run back to my room, with Daniel's words ringing in my ears.

To be continued.


	2. ties pt2

Ties that Bind Pt. 2  
Disclaimer and stuff in part 1

* * *

Could this get any worse? How could I have done it? Daniel was right. While my best friend lies dead at the SGC morgue, and her daughter, my new responsibility, was crying out from a nightmare in the next room, I was in bed with my CO about to have sex. 

Of course Daniel had used the word "screwing". I never really liked that word, but it seemed appropriate now. I locked my bedroom door and took off the shirt, throwing it across the room. Finding my clothes under the comforter, I put them on. Then I sat on the edge of my bed, with my head in my hands, trying to figure out how I could turn back the clock.

'God, you really did it this time,' I whispered to myself. Standing up, I started to make the bed, since I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

Going into my bathroom, I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I could see a mark on my neck. Touching it, all I could see it as was a great reminder of my betrayal.

Running out of things to do, I knew I was just stalling for time. I had not heard anything from the kitchen since coming in here, and that concerned me. Before running to my room, I heard the Colonel jumping to my defense, telling Daniel that he had better apologize. But why should he? Daniel was right. I had crossed the line; this was all my fault. I had failed Cassie, Janet and my team.

How was I gonna fix this?

What idea was I going to pull from my butt this time? Getting up, I went to the door, ready to face the music. Squaring my shoulders, I started to walk down the hall. I checked on Cassie and she seemed to be sleeping. I left the door open slightly just in case she needed me. Walking into the living room, I didn't see anyone.

Did they all leave? They would have said something. Right? I walked into the kitchen and no one was there either.

"Where is everybody?"

"Uh, down here Carter." I was startled to see Jack on the floor, sweeping up the cup that I had dropped. He was still shirtless, reminding me that I should have brought out his shirt for him. Throwing away the broken piece of my cup into the trash, he came over and sat on the stool next to me. "Where is Daniel and Teal'c?" I asked.

"Teal'c called a cab and took Daniel home to sober up. I thought you didn't need to deal with him in that condition. You have enough on your mind."

I turned around, not wanting to be this close to him. I needed to stay professional for my sake, and for Cassie's.

"Are you ok, Sam?" Jack came up behind me, putting his arms around me.

I stepped away and turned around. "I'm fine, Sir."

He looked at me. "Were back to Sir?"

"I think it would be for the best considering.."

"No Sam. What Daniel said was not right. Its more than.."

"More than what, Sir? More than screwing?"

"Stop. Don't say that. It would have been more than that. To me at least, and I will not let Daniel or you make something that feels right, wrong. I know the timing sucks, but I don't regret it."

I didn't know what to say. Each time he stepped towards me, I went in the other direction.

"I can't deal with this now, Sir. Please give me time. I have to be here for Cassie now. I have to make it right between Daniel and I, and I have to deal with the death of my best friend. I'm trying to juggle all of this and I've dropped the ball once already. So please, I can't deal with what happen in that room right now." I took a deep breath. "It was wrong, and we both know it."

Jack shook his head. "I broke the rule, Sam. I spoke, but I had too. It was something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time, and I wanted more. Janet dying only made me realize how little time we really have. I needed to let you know how I felt."

Everything I felt for him and wanted to say to him was on the tip of my tongue. But I chose to keep it to myself.

"Sir, we have a long day ahead of us. If you want the couch, it's yours. I'm going to be in Cassie's room just in case she wakes up. I'll talk to you later."

Walking down the hall, I knew he was staring at me as I walked away from him knowing if I didn't I wouldturn around and run back into the safety ofhis arms.

To be continued


	3. ties 3

pt 3 Ties that Bind

* * *

I had to get away. 

Just being in the same room with him was dangerous for me. No, re-phrase that, us.

If I didn't walk away then and there, I would have caved in and got us into more trouble. Taking a deep breath I kept walking down the hall.

Walking back into Cassie's room, I stopped by her bed. Sitting on the edge, I picked up her hand. She looked so peaceful, but I knew better. I knew what she was feeling, having gone through the same pain myself all those years ago.

Opening her eyes she whispered. "Sam?"

I answered. "I'm here Cassie. Get any sleep?"

"No. Each time I close my eyes, it feels like a bad dream and that its not real. I think Mom will be coming through the door and telling me its time to get up for school."

Closing her eyes, I could see she was trying to stop her tears from coming. Squeezing her hand, I responded.

"I wish this was a dream and we could all wake up and your mom was still here. But, as hard as it is right now, it will get better, I promise."

"Oh Sam! I don't know what I'm going to do," Cassie whimpered, burying her head back into her pillow. I drew closer and gathered her into my arms.

"Cassie, you have people that love you and will never leave you. Teal'c, Daniel, Jack, General Hammond and me. We love you and we promised your mother we would look after you.

"I know it feels like the end of the world, Cassie. When my mom died, I felt like I would never get over the hurt I was feeling, like there was no relief to the pain in my heart. It took a long time to feel normal again, but with the help of my dad and Mark, I got through it. Even now, I still feel the sadness of not having her around, but it's not as bad now because I have you and the guys to help cheer me up when I'm feeling like that."

Speaking to Cassie, I knew it was making her see that she would not have to face this devastating loss alone. I saw the door open wider and looked up to see Jack watching us.

I wondered how much he had heard. Just having him being here was helping me to deal with the loss. I knew he had just wanted to make sure we were alright. I gave him a half smile while trying not to let my tears fall. Cassie felt his presence too. She turned and tried to smile, but failed miserably.

Cassie muttered softly. "Uncle Jack? Why did it have to be my mom?"

Jack looked lost at how he was he going to answer. Moving closer to the bed, he motioned for me to move over and put his arms around her.

"Cassie, I don't know why your mom was the one to die. If I could change what happen, if I could trade places with her, I would. You don't deserve to grow up without a mother. I'm sorry it happened Cassie. Just remember that I will be here for you. Never doubt that. We'll take care of you, Cassie. It's what family does."

As he gave her a tight hug, I knew how it felt to be held in those arms, to feel safe, secure, knowing that was the best medicine Jack O'Neill could give. Jack looked at me. I tried to look away because I didn't want him to see me crying. I had to be the good soldier and stay strong. I couldn't show weakness.

Trying to stand, I was stopped abruptly by Jack grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Cassie," Jack continued, still holding my hand. "This feels like the worse thing in the world right now. You feel like this hurt will go on forever. But give it time. With help from friends and family it will become more bearable, even tolerable. I'm not saying you'll forget this pain, but it will become easier. You have to let it all out; don't hold anything in. If you need to talk, you have lots of ears to listen to you. But, I want you to know how much you are loved by me, by Sam, by all of us.

Cassie asked, "Do you promise Jack? Do you promise this pain, this emptiness I feel in my heart will go away? That I'll be back to normal again? I don't even know if what I was doing before would be considered normal."

Jack sighed, "I know it will take time Cassie. You lost one family before we even knew you, and you were lucky enough to find another one. You can never replace your mother or your adopted mom. Your mom was a special person who loved you very much. She was so proud of you. She has made you the young lady you are today. I know you're strong and that you will get through this. Your adopted family will never leave you Cassie."

Cassie shook her head. "But, that's not true Jack! Your lives are in danger every time you go through that gate."

"It's what we do Cassie. If we didn't fight the Goul'd then Earth would be over run like your planet and countless others. I know I shouldn't promise you that nothing is going to happen to us, but I swear to you one of us will always be here for you."

That comment hit me like a ton of bricks.

Cassie was right, we risk our lives every time we walk through that gate. We don't think of the consequences that come with being a member of SG1. We don't think of the people we leave behind. I tensed and tried to move again, but Jack didn't release my hand.

Our luck had run out. Janet was the first casualty in our family. We had all died or had been presumed dead before, but Janet was dead. No Sarcophagus could help this time. She was gone, and we were here to pick up the pieces of a poor girl's broken heart and that of ours.

Cassie turned around and asked, "Do you promise me you'll always be here Sam?"

Taking a deep breath, I answered. "What we do is important Cassie. We're trying to save people from the Goa'uld and to defend our own planet. You have to understand that we are as careful as possible, but there's always a possibility something will go wrong. Like the Colonel said, and I'll promise you this as well. There will always be one of us here for you."

Cassie looked down. I knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Cassie, I was there when your mom..." Cassie looked up. "Do you know what she was most concerned about?" Nodding her head no, I continued. "She wanted me to promise her that we would take care of you, that we wouldn't let anything happen to you, and to tell you that she loved you very, very much, and she was sorry."

Cassie asked, "Sorry for what?"

Swallowing my tears, I whispered. "Sorry for leaving you after she promised she would always be here. Cassie, what I'm trying to say is that things happen that sometimes we have no control over. And, you have to understand that we will do everything in our power to always be here for you.

Like Jack said, your mom was an extraordinary person, friend and mother. She was always concerned for others and would always be there when I needed a shoulder or just an ear to listen to me.

Cassie smiled. "Yeah, she was always like that, always concerned for others, especially you guys. She was always worrying what new broken bone or ailment you guys would show up with. I knew I wouldn't see her for days if one of you guys were in the infirmary.

I realized that I was still holding Jack's hand and reluctantly let go. I got up. "I think you should get some sleep. It's almost light outside and I think your gonna need it. It's going to be a long day."

"Where are you going Sam?" Cassie asked with curiosity.

"I have some loose ends I have to take care of. Sir, would you mind staying with Cassie while I do my errands?"

"That's a good idea, but I think both of you should get some sleep before you start your day."

"Sir, really I need to contact the SGC and.. "

Jack raised his hand to stop me from going on. "Do I need to make this an order, Major? I know you haven't slept and I'm sure these loose ends could wait till later."

"I'm not really tired and there's nothing in my refrigerator that's edible. I wanted to go to the market."

"I'll do it. You two try to sleep. I'll be back and you two had better be fast asleep when I get back. No ifs, andsor buts about it. Do I make myself clear?"

Cassie and I looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Okay girls, get into bed and I'll tuck you in."

"Sir, I don't think we need to be tucked in."

Cassie put her hand over my mouth. "Sam, speak for yourself."

I smiled and Jack laughed. "I can make this a new tradition when ever you stay at my place. Okay you two, no more talking and I hope I don't have to strap you in. Major, I'll be back. Anything in particular you want from the store?"

"I'm out of Fruit Loops and milk, so you better pick some up. Other than that, surprise me.

After he left the room, I tried to get some sleep, and it seemed easier that I thought, knowing that when I woke up Jack would be here.

To be continued


	4. ties 4

Ties that Bind pt 4

* * *

I didn't realized how tired I was.

I swore I was just arguing with Jack because I had things to do and I wasn't tired. Of course he didn't care and ordered me to get some sleep or else.

I stretched and felt Cassie next to me. I knew she had to be tired too.

I was hoping she would sleep well. Taking a deep breath, I could have sworn I smelled bacon. Jack must have gotten back from the market and was probably making breakfast for us.

He never ceased to amaze me. This is the man who could face a whole army of Jaffa and not blink an eye, and still have the tenderness to handle Cassie with care. Just when I thought I had him figured out, he throws meanother curve. Ah, the many sides of Jack O'Neill.

Getting up carefully, I checked the clock. It was 0900 hours. Wow! I hadn't realized it was that late, but I couldn't remember what time it had been when we finally fell asleep. We had talked for a little while after Jack left; nothing important, just girl talk.

Right before I went to sleep, Cassie asked me if there was any way possible that she could see her mom at the SGC. I told her I would speak to Jack and see what we could do. I asked her if she really wanted to do that.

She answered me. "Yes. I didn't get a chance to do it yesterday." She looked down. "Sam, it's something I have to do, I can't explain it. I have to let her know that I'm going to be okay, and since the SGC is like a second home to me, I want to see her there."

I held her and said that I would be there with her if she wanted. She nodded yes, and said she wanted Jack, Daniel and Teal'c to be there with her too. I told her it shouldn't be a problem, and when we got up in the morning, we'd talk to Jack.

Checking to see that she was still asleep, I walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. He was standing there in front of my stove flipping pancakes and keeping an eye on the bacon.

"I didn't know you could cook, Sir?"

Turning around, he cocked his head to the side. "That's classified information Major, and now that you found out, I'm going to have to kill you."

Smiling, I responded. "I'll keep my lips sealed, I promise. I can't let the other women at the SGC know that besides giving the Goa'uld a run for their money, you can cook too. You'll be beating them off with a stick."

"I'm not to worried about the other women at the SGC. I'm focused on just one."

Looking at me when he said that, I knew I had opened the door again to last night's conversation. Seeing me fidget and trying not to look at him, he went back to cooking .

Changing the subject, he asked, "how'd you sleep?"

"Good. Cassie's still asleep. I want to jump in the shower and get cleaned up. I just came in here to see if you needed any help, but it looks like you've got everything under control. Also, Cassie asked me if she could come with us to the SGC."

Jack looked at me. "Why?"

"She wants to see Janet. She said she wanted to yesterday but..."

"Yeah, it was pretty hectic yesterday. What do you think Carter? Should we let her see Janet?"

I took a deep breath. "She said it's something she has to do. She wants to reassure Janet that she is going to be okay."

Jack nodded. "I see no harm in doing it. It might help her deal with her grief."

"I agree with you, Sir. She also requested that all of us be there with her."

"All of us?" Jack asked

"Daniel, Teal'c, you and me. I know it's going to be awkward, but I'll talk to Daniel. He should have sobered up a little by now."

"You have nothing to apologize to him about, Sam."

"Yes, I do, and that includes Teal'c. I'll call them after breakfast and tell them what Cassie requested. Hopefully I'll get to talk to him before we do this for her. I don't want her to have deal with my mess. She deserves better, and I need to deal with it as quickly as possible."

"This is our mess. Don't shut me out, Sam. I still say you have nothing to apologize to Space Monkey about. He was hurt and drunk, two very bad combinations. If anyone should apologize, it's him." Taking my hand, he put it up to his cheek and gave my palm a light kiss. Struggling to get my hand back, I was surprised that I had let him do that.

"Sir, please," I whispered.

Letting my hand go, he sighed. "You'd better go take your shower. I stopped by my place and brought some extra clothes. Do you mind if I shower here? I could always wait till we get to the SGC if you do."

"No, that's fine, Sir. I have two bathrooms. You could use the one in the hall. There are extra towels in the linen closet. Help yourself."

"Okay. I'll go see if Cassie is awake yet, and then jump in and take a quick shower. Don't take to long, Carter. I wouldn't want you to eat my pancakes cold."

Giving him a mock salute I headed for my bedroom. I showered, dressed, and was ready in 10 minutes. My hair was still a little damp as I headed down the hall. Hearing the water running, I imagined Jack in my shower.

Okay, nope, not going to image him in my shower. Now is not the time for that. I was chastising myself as I walked into the kitchen and straight into Jack.

Letting out a small scream from surprise and shock to see him, he raised his hands. "Hey, its just me, Carter. I didn't mean to scare you."

I couldn't speak. Just a second ago, I was thinking of him in my shower, naked. Having him here in the kitchen was taking me longer to digest. I could feel myself getting red from embarrassment.

I finally spoke. "I'm sorry about the scream. It's just I wasn't expecting you in here. Is Cassie in the shower? I thought she was still asleep"

Jack was staring at me, trying to figure out what I was hiding. "She was already up when I went to check on her. She wanted to shower before she ate, so I let her go in first. Are you okay, Carter? "

"I'm fine, Sir, just a little hungry and jumpy. Why don't you use the bathroom in my room? Cassie takes longer than most people and I should get her something to wear. She left some sweats and t-shirts last time she spent the night. So feel free to use my bathroom."

"Okay, Carter, that will be great. I'll only be a couple of minutes. Everything is set up. I hope you don't mind me going through your drawers to find plates and glasses. You guys can start without me if Cassie gets out before I do."

"No, like I said, you'll probably beat her out. So get going. The quicker you get done, the quicker we can eat."

Picking up his bag, Jack headed to my bathroom. Walking back to the spare bedroom, I wanted to kick myself. 'You know the effect he has on you, and you still let him get to you,' I thought to myself. 'Samantha Carter, you have Cassie to take care of. That's your only mission right now, so stop thinking about your CO.'

Grabbing Cassie's clothes, I walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. "Cassie," I yelled out. "I have some clean clothes for you. I'm coming in, okay?" I heard her answer back to come in.

She had just stepped out of the shower and was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Drying her hair, she thanked me for the clothes. "I totally forgot that I didn't have anything to wear. I'm glad I left those here."

"How'd you sleep, Cassie?"

"Okay, I guess. I keep seeing her, being killed, even though I wasn't there. Have you ever experience anything like that?"

"Yes, I have. It's weird. I dreamed once that I was in the car with my mom right before the accident happened, and I had warned the driver before the other car hit us. I woke up thinking I had saved her, but it was just a dream."

Getting her up, I said, "You get dressed. Your Uncle Jack has out done himself."

"What did he do?" Cassie asked

" He made us breakfast fit for a queen."

Cassie looked shock. "I didn't know he could cook."

"Yeah, neither did I. He has a lot of secrets that we don't know about. Get dressed so we can eat."

Leaving her in the bathroom, I walked back into the kitchen. Jack had already finished his shower and was getting a cup of coffee when I came in.

"Cassie not out yet?" he asked.

"She's dressing. I told her to hurry, that breakfast was getting cold."

"Well, do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please. I need my caffine fix, and if I don't get it soon, I can't be accountable for my actions."

Chuckling, he poured me a cup and handed it to me. Taking a sip, I closed my eyes and savored the flavor. "This is good. I didn't know I had this in my cupboards."

"You didn't. It's a breakfast blend. It's not bad. I'm glad you like it."

"Like what?" Cassie asked walking into the kitchen.

"This coffee I bought." Putting the cup down, he brought his arm around Cassie's shoulder and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Feel better after the shower?"

"Yeah. It woke me up. I'm hungry, though. I didn't eat anything last night. So, what's for breakfast?"

To be continued.


	5. Ties 5

Ties that Bind pt 5

* * *

While eating breakfast, Cassie brought up her wish to see her mother to the Colonel.

He said that we had talked about it earlier when I had gotten up and we were leaving the decision up to her. But we assured her that we would be there for her if she wanted to go through with it.

Cassie looked a little nervous and scared as she gathered her courage. She looked up. "Yeah, its something I have to do Uncle Jack. I can't explain it, but I have to let her know that I'm going to be okay."

Reaching over, he took her hand and squeezed it. "If that is what you want to do, I will support you and be there, if you needed me."

Since Cassie was sitting next to me, I put my arm around her shoulder and drew her close, giving her a kiss on her cheek. I assured her that I would be there for her as well.

"Haveyou called Daniel and Teal'c yet to see if they are coming by?" Cassie said with hope in her eyes.

I let her go and started to get up to take the dirty dishes to the sink. I could feel Jack following me, waiting to see how I would respond.

"I'll call them as soon as I finish washing the dishes, Cassie. I'll let them know the plan, unless you want to talk to them yourself."

"Yeah. I wanted to see if Daniel's okay. He drank a lot last night. He kept telling me how much he liked my mom, and how he wished he'd had the guts to tell her. That's a little ironic because I'm sure Mom had the same feelings for him, but never acted on them. It's strange how people react when a person they care for is taken away. I wish I could have told Mom everyday how much she meant to me, but until now, I took it for granted that she would always be there for me."

Hearing Cassie say what she did, I had to leave the room. She summed up exactly how I felt in a few sentences. I excused myself, saying that I needed to go to the bathroom.

Coming back a few minutes later, I could hear Cassie talking to Daniel. The Colonel was washing the dishes I had left behind.

Standing next to him, I grab the sponge from his hand. He held onto it, turning towards me so that Cassie could not see. "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah. That kid is smarter then she knows. It just kind of hit me what she was saying."

"You and me both. You were just lucky you escaped. I had to pretend I got soap in my eye. She's not blind, Sam. She sees things we don't. We can't hide everything from her. We better remember that."

Hearing my name, I looked over Jack shoulder and saw Cassie waving me over to the phone.

"Oh great! I have to talk to Daniel. I thought I could do this. I'm starting to have second thoughts."

Still holding her hand, Jack watched her. "Like I said, you have nothing to apologize to him about. If he can't deal with what happened, that's his problem. And you don't have anything to be embarrassed about either."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Coach. I'd better go talk to him." Walking past Jack, I could hear Cassie asking Daniel if he had taken any aspirin for his headache, and to make sure he drank a lot of liquids, water preferably.

Taking the phone from Cassie, I took a deep breath. "Hey Daniel. How are you feeling?"

I didn't hear anything on the other line. Did he hang up? Was he that upset? "Daniel, are you there?"

"Ah, yeah Sam, I'm here. How's Cassie?"

I could hear the coolness in his voice. I cringed and thought of all the trust and understanding that had been shattered last night.

"She's doing well. It was a little rough, but she is handling this better then we thought she would."

"We. So Jack did spend the night. Figures."

Walking away from the kitchen, I went into the living room so I could speak without being overheard.

"Daniel, I want to apologize for yesterday. It was..."

"Yeah it was a little strange seeing you in Jack's shirt, and him bare-chested. Did you think we wouldn't notice? You have a responsibility to Cassie now, and if I hadn't been so incoherent last night, I would have stayed and took care of her. It seems one of us has to step up to it since you were too busy..."

"Stop it, Daniel! Nothing happen. It was a temporary lapse of judgment, but nothing happened. I'm sorry it got to that point, but we were all hurting last night. I should have been more considerate, your right, but I was not thinking straight. You had alcohol to deal with your grief. I had a grieving girl and I needed someone to tell me that it was going to be okay."

I didn't hear anything from the other line. I was on the verge of tears. He was not going to forgive me; I could feel it. I had betrayed his trust in me.

"Daniel, are you still there?" I asked.

I heard him exhale. "Yeah, I'm here. Cassie told me what she wants to do. Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, it could be harmful for her."

Understanding that our topic of conversation had changed for the moment, I responded. "She says its something she has to do, Daniel. She's being very grown up about it, and I think it will help her heal. She has to let Janet know that she's going to be okay." Feeling my stomach churn, I knew breakfast was not going to stay for very long.

"She wants all of us there, right?"

"Yes Daniel, she does. Could we be adults about what happen last night till this is all over? I don't want her to be involved in this mess."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, my car is still over there, right?"

"Yes it is. I could drive it over and pick you guys up and then head over to the SGC."

"Okay, better you then Jack. I'm a little upset with him, and I really don't want to talk to him just yet."

"Okay, I'll see you guys in an hour."

Hanging up, I sat on the couch and wondered how I was going to fix this mess between Daniel and I.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up. "I'd better get ready. I have to drive Daniel's car over and pick up the guys."

"I could do it. You can take Cassie and we'll met you at the SGC."

Fighting back my tears, I responded. "He's more upset with you then he is with me." Turning toward him, I could see his guilty expression. "What really happened between you two? "

Jack shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"I kinda of broke his glasses, but in my own defense, he did swing at me first. He got in a good punch, but I put my hands up to deflect his second punch and knocked his glasses on the floor. In our little scuffle, one of us must have stepped on them."

Putting my hands to my face, I whispered. "God, will he ever get over.."

"Get over what, Sam?" Cassie asked, walking into the living room

"Get over his hangover, Cassie. You know Daniel. Drinking too much is never good for him." Jack said

Smiling at Jack, I was thankful that I didn't have to answer her. I didn't know what I would have said.

"Well, the kitchen is clean. I'm going to get my jacket. Are Daniel and Teal'c coming over?"

"No Cassie. I'm going to go pick them up. Daniel and Teal'c took a cab last night, so I'll be picking them up and we'll me you two at the SGC."

"Okay, I'll be ready to go in a minute, Uncle Jack."

Getting up, I thanked Jack again for the quick save. Coming closer to me, he gave me a hug. I didn't stop him. I needed his strength to get through this day, and facing Daniel was just the starting point of many hard things to come.

Letting me go, he tilted my head up towards him. "I'm here, Sam. I'm not going anywhere, and I don't care what you said earlier. I will not forget what happen last night. I'll always remember, and if that's all you can give me right now, I'll wait. You are that special and what we have is special too."

I smiled with tears brimming from my eyes. "Why do our lives have to be so difficult? All I want is to have you hold me and never let go, but..."

Putting a finger to my lips to silence me, Jack finished for me. "If it wasn't difficult, it wouldn't be worth fighting for. I feel like I've just stepped into the ring and could go 15 rounds with the biggest baddest system lord. Samantha Carter, you're worth more to me then words can say, and once you understand that, you'll see why I'll always fight for you."

I wanted to turn away. I wasn't worthy of his loyalty or his love for me. I just kept my eyes locked with his.

The moment was broken when we heard Cassie walking back into the room. Walking to the other side of the room, I picked up Daniel's keys and went to get my purse. I had forgotten to call General Hammond with Cassie's request.

"Oh, Damn!" Jack looked up.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"I forgot to call General Hammond with Cassie's request." Cassie looked at me and froze.

"Sam, do you think Uncle George won't let me see my mom?"

"I took care of that while you were in the shower, Sam. He's just waiting for me to call him back to see what time we will be arriving."

I smiled at him. He never ceased to amaze me.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate you doing that. Let's get a move on. We have a lot to do today."

To be continued.


	6. Ties 6

Ties that bind Pt6

* * *

On the way to Daniel's, I tried thinking of ways to explain what had happened last night, since I didn't get to finish explaining over the phone.

How was I going to get Daniel to trust me again? Trust was important to Daniel, and if someone betrayed that trust, it was hard for him to not only forgive, but to forget. He was hurt by what had happened; I knew this. The two people in the world that he trusted completely had betrayed him. He had just asked me not to long ago if anything was going on between the Jack and I. He said I could trust him, that he would not tell anyone if there was something going on.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him that he was right, that Jack and I were, in a sense, involved. I wasn't ready to let anyone know what had been going on between us. So I looked him straight in the eye and said no, there was nothing going on.

He was not completely sure I was telling him the truth then, but he let it go because he trusted me, and if I said nothing was going on, then he believed me. Now here I am, driving to his house to pick up him and Teal'c, and I'm going to have to look him in the eye and try to explain to him exactly what the Jack and I have been doing for the past 4 years.

Had it been wrong to want to seek comfort from another human being? Why didn't I ask Daniel for comfort? Because he doesn't have brown eyes that make you forget your troubles, and though I love Daniel like a brother, and feel secure with him, I'm in love with Jack, and being in his arms is the safest place I know.

Sighing to myself, I keep replaying what happen last night. How could we have been so careless? We had everyone fooled. We knew it was dangerous, but still we continued to see each other. I needed him last night as much as he needed me. I was still in shock from having my best friend die in my arms and having Cassie cry and ask me how this could happen to her mother also tied my heart and stomach in knots.

But, being discovered wasn't part of the plan, and now I had to deal with the consequences. It just seemed like so much to deal with. That's why life to me gets so complicated. Give me a scientific problem and I'll find you a solution in no time flat. But, give me a problem that deals with every day life, and I'm no smarter than anyone else.

My stomach began to churn again. I shouldn't have eaten so much, but I didn't want the Colonel to think I didn't appreciate his cooking. I think I was eating just to give me enough strength for what I have to do today, and trying to get Teal'c and especially Daniel to forgive me was just some of those things that I will have to deal with.

My mind was working overtime. I knew I had to get a grip. This was not going to go away on it's own. I'm just hoping that we can work this out. I know Daniel wasn't himself last night. Drinking like a fish was never Daniel's way. I have never seen him so inconsolable. And, what he said to Cassie about how he wished that he had told Janet how he really felt about her, and how it was now too late.

I know that Janet had feelings for Daniel as well, but neither of them ever acted on them. That could be one reason why Daniel's so upset with us. We acted on what we felt for one another and they didn't.

We acted out of love, remembering what it had felt like to have him hold me and kiss me with the passion we both felt. Jack said it meant something to him, that this was not something to be ashamed of. Should I believe him? Maybe it was just the guilt of us being caught.

Oh Janet! I'm going to miss talking to you. You always had the answers for me.

Arriving at Daniel's, I made my way up to his apartment and knocked on the door.

Teal'c open the door. "Good Morning Major Carter. I hope you slept well."

"Hey Teal'c, I slept as well as could be expected. Did you get any rest?"

"It was difficult with Daniel Jackson. He continued to drink after we arrived here. He is taking this extremely hard. He was up most of the night pacing and talking."

"I bet I know what he was talking about," Sam sighed.

"When he finally did stop he became quiet ill, making several trips to the restroom. He finally fell asleep and we both awoke when Cassandra called. How is Cassandra?"

"As good as to be expected, Teal'c. We talked last night, and she's handling this better than I thought she would."

"She is a very wise and strong young lady and I am most assured that she will be able to survive this with our help."

"Where's Daniel?"

"He should be getting dressed. He asked me to make him some coffee and to see if there was anything edible to eat. I found bagels and cream cheese. I think that's all he can probably consume right now without getting sick again."

Nodding my head, I started with my apology to Teal'c.

"Teal'c, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was out of line."

Raising his hand, Teal'c said, "Major Carter you do not need to apologize to me. We all suffered a great loss in our battle with the Goa'uld yesterday. Janet Fraiser was my friend as well as yours, O'Neill's and Daniel Jackson's. She was very close to you, and I know that the loss of her life will affect you for quite sometime. We will all deal with loss in different ways. You and O'Neill dealt with it by comforting each other, Daniel Jackson with alcohol, and myself with meditation."

Taking hold of my arm, he continued. "Samantha Carter. You are human, and you dealt with your grief in the way you thought would help you the most. I know neither of you meant to hurt Daniel Jackson. Not by excluding him from knowing that you had been comforting each other. I know that he does not hold ill will for either of you. It was the alcohol that he consumed that made him so angry. I am proud to call you friend, and will stand by you and O'Neill. You have no need to apologize to me. Major Carter, it may seem that I do not understand your feelings, but I do "

Tears were brimming in my eyes. This gentle giant had so much wisdom in his words that I was speechless. I gave him a hug and whispered thanks for his understanding. If only Daniel would be so forgiving. I could only hope.

Letting me go, I followed Teal'c to the kitchen. He handed me a tissue and I wiped at my tears.

"I have been trying to reason with Daniel Jackson all evening and all morning, Major Carter, trying to get him to understand. He said that he had asked you and O'Neill if there was something going on, but that you were both adamant that nothing was going on. We know how much Daniel values trust, and he feels betrayed by the two people he trusts with his life. There is much more to this than he is willing to admit. I was there when he admitted to Cassandra Fraiser of his feelings for her mother. I think it stems from these feelings that he lashed out at both of you."

"I think your right Teal'c. I do feel at fault not telling you or Daniel that there was something going on. But, its not what he thinks."

"What is not what I think," Daniel said, walking straight to the coffee pot.

Looking up, I took a deep breath. "What's going on between Jack and I."

"Oh…I'm really not feeling up to talking about that right now, Sam. You know bigger things are going on. How is Cassie?"

Still feeling the coldness in his words, I let it go for now. "She's fine Daniel. She and Jack are on the way to the SGC. We'll meet up with them there." My stomach began to churn again and I could feel the urge to throw up. This was more of an effect than I wanted.

Seeing me pale, Teal'c asked, "Major Carter, are you alright?"

Waving him away, I said, "Yeah, Teal'c. I have an upset stomach. I'm feeling a little nauseas, that's all."

Daniel turned around, his tone full of disgust. "Oh my God! You're not pregnant are you?"

That was the last straw. I was in shock. My friend the man I considered my brother had crossed the line. I ran out of the kitchen and straight to the bathroom to rid myself of my breakfast.

Teal'c stood and glared at Daniel. "Daniel Jackson, of all the years I've known you, that is the most unfeeling thing you have ever said to Major Carter. She is your friend as well as mine. I will not stand by and watch you destroy this friendship. You are my friend, but if you ever speak this way to Major Carter again, I will not be able to control my actions."

"I didn't mean it, Teal'c." Daniel was just as surprised that he said what he did. Even before he finished his sentence, he knew that he had said too much. "God, I'm such a jerk! Sam needs me right now and I treat her like this."

Bringing his hands to his face, he got up and went in search of his friend, hoping that she would forgive him for being such an ass.

Standing in front of the bathroom door, he could hear Sam sobbing. Closing his eyes, he knocked. "Sam, its me, Daniel. Please open the door."

Hesitating, I opened the door and walked out. I wanted to get away from him. It was too much to deal with. Janet would understand. Walking to the living room, Daniel grabbed my arm and I yanked it away.

"Daniel, I'm through apologizing to you. Believe what you to, I don't care. Nothing happened, and if you really knew me, you would believe me."

"Nothing happened? You could have fooled me the way you two were dressed last night. You know, Sam, if you guys wanted to keep this a secret, I thought you would have been more careful. I guess your friends weren't important enough for you to let us know that you two had finally gotten together. I bet you didn't even tell Janet."

Looking at my face, he could see that I hadn't told Janet either. "I knew it! Your so called best friend didn't even know!"

"Stop it! I'm tired of fighting with you, Daniel. I messed up, okay? I should have told you and everyone, but there was nothing to tell, Daniel. That's what you don't get! We only comfort each other; it was never about sex."

Daniel sighed and stood, and walked over to me. Wiping my tears, he cupped my face. "Sam, a wise Jaffa told me that I should be happy that my friends could find comfort with one another, that if they did not want to share this bond with their friends, that I should be supportive. He said when the time was right, they would tell us. I said some really awful things last night, and especially today. I was mostly upset with myself. You and Jack had the courage to act on what you two feel for each other. I know its been building for years, but I guess that since I never acted on what I felt for Janet, you two were the next best thing to lash out at."

Giving me a hug, Daniel whispered. "Can you forgive me for what I said earlier? Honestly, just the look on your face was enough to make me believe that nothing really had been going on. I will still be your friend if you'll have me. I want us to help each other through this."

I held him tighter. "Oh Daniel! I'm sorry, I should have been more sensitive about your feelings. I wish I could have been there for you last night, but with all that went on, I let you slip through the cracks."

"Its not about me. It's about Cassie, and I think we'd better get going before a certain Colonel starts calling and wondering what I'm doing with his 2IC."

I nodded. "We're okay then, right? I mean, I did lie to you and tell you nothing was going on. I just wasn't ready to tell anyone. I was being selfish."

"Not selfish, just wanting to keep it to yourselves. I'll forgive you if you forgive me Sam. One thing I realized was that life's to short to hold grudges."

"Speaking of forgiveness, that does include Jack, right? I heard you too got into a little tussle in the kitchen."

"Yeah, after you left he insisted I apologize to you. With me being intoxicated, I think I believed I could really hurt him, so I hit him. Actually, I tried to hit him twice. I must have been suicidal. I've never seen him so angry. I thought I was going to be sent to the infirmary. Sam, he really does care for you. Look at my face. It's bruised. I bet he doesn't even have a mark on him."

"No, he doesn't. He's sorry he broke your glasses. He said he deflected your second punch and your glasses had fallen off in the scuffle."

"So that's what happen to them. Lucky I have extra pairs."

"I think we better get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner Cassie can start to heal. She needs all of us to get her though this."

Teal'c came in and picked up his jacket, making sure that I was okay. "Cassandra Fraiser will have all the support she will need from her SGC family. Of this I am certain."

The drive to the SGC was quick. As we pulled into the parking lot, I spotted the Colonel's truck.

Daniel looked at me and made sure I had stopped crying. "Sam, if you get out of this car with tears in your eyes, I'm afraid of what Jack will do to me. So make sure you smile and assure him that everything is okay."

I looked at Daniel. "Don't worry, Daniel. I think everything will be just fine."

Parking next to Jack's truck, Daniel and Teal'c stepped out. Cassie ran to Daniel's outstretched arms and he held her tight. I was still in the car watching them and didn't hear my door open.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, watching me. "Or does Daniel need another lesson in manners?"

I turned towards him and got out of the car. Taking his hand, I told him that we had talked and that everything was okay for now. He smiled and squeezed my hand. "You have all of the men on SG-1 wrapped around your little finger."

I smiled at him. "I only need one." Squeezing his hand and not waiting for a response, I let go of his hand and walked over to Cassie to see if she was ready to go. Walking to the entrance of the base, I could see Daniel and the Colonel talking. That was a good sign that maybe we could get passed this and deal with our grief as one family.

To be continued.


	7. ties 7

Ties That Bind pt 7

* * *

I never realized how cold these rooms could get.

I know that sounds stupid, butdo youreally sit around and wonderhow it gets so cold in a morgue. And then it hits you; it's cold for a reason: so that the human body doesn't decompose rapidly.

So here I sit in the cold next to my best friend and wonder why.

Why you, Janet? Why not me? It could have been me and the loss wouldn't have been so hard for everyone. Janet, you had Cassie.

Who did I have? My father, who I rarely see, and when I do, it's because the Tok'ra are in trouble and need our help. Mark and his family I see even less than my dad. My teammates? I know my loss would have affected them, but they would have coped.

The Colonel would probably have taken it hard, but he's trained to deal with death. So here I sit as my teeth begin to chatter, but I can't leave her alone in this cold and dark place.

I hold her hand and contemplate what she has asked me to do for her. How could she have so much faith in me? I don't know anything about raising children. Okay, Cassie is already grown, but she still needs guidance in her life. Look at me. I can barely take care of myself let alone another person.

I thought I could handle it, but I'm starting to feel that maybe Janet made a mistake. She must have seen something to have this much faith in me, but I don't know what that something was.

I've been here for a while. I needed to get away from everyone, so I came here. Like Cassie, I needed closure, and I wanted to let Janet know that I would do as she asked and take care of her daughter even though I felt I wasn't worthy of the trust she put in me.

* * *

We had arrived together at the SGC. We were here for Cassie. She had made a special request and she need us to carry it out. Walking into the SGC with her and seeing the effect that Janet's death had on the other personnel was heart wrenching.

Everyone who knew or had worked with Janet came up to Cassie to express his or her condolences. I could tell she was trying to handle being told how sorry they were for her loss and if there was anything they could do to just let them know. She grabbed my hand and looked over her shoulder to reassure herself that Daniel, Teal'c and the Colonel were there.

Reaching the elevators, she took a deep breath. "I didn't know Mom knew so many people," she said with regret in her voice.

"She was well liked by all Cassie. She was a big part of the SGC operations, and her death is a major blow to the program." Daniel said.

Nodding she tried to regain her composure. Squeezing her hand, I asked if she was okay and if she needed some time alone.

"No, having you guys here is making this easier. I don't think I can handle all these people coming up to me and expressing their condolences. It's a little overwhelming."

Daniel put his arm around her and gave her a hug. "We're not going anywhere, Cassie. If you want, we'll tell everyone to give you some space. They'll understand."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks Daniel. That might help".

The elevator stopped on the floor we needed and we all got out, heading towards General Hammond's office.

Arriving at the General's office, I knocked and waited for his invitation to enter. Walking in, General Hammond got up and gave us a smile as he walked towards Cassie.

Giving her a hug, the General asked, "Cassie, sweetheart, how are you doing? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Uncle George, I got some sleep. I'm doing okay." Looking at the rest of SG-1, General Hammond could see that not much sleeping was done last night by any of them.

"Well I went ahead and took care of everything after I got the call from Jack. Cassie your mother is on another floor. Arrangements have been made, and you can go whenever you are ready."

Looking at SG-1, he continued. "We will discuss other arrangements and debrief after you return. There are some details that I need to clarify with you, Major Carter, and with you, Colonel O'Neill."

The Colonel nodded. "Yes sir, as soon as we are through we will return. Would you like us to come to your office or the briefing room?"

"The briefing room will be fine. I will see you all later."

Giving Cassie another hug and a kiss on her forehead, he left the room.

Taking a deep breath Cassie turned around. "I'm ready if you guys are." Taking Daniel's hand, she made her way out of the office. Teal'c followed as the Colonel and I took up the rear.

Walking down the hall we were stopped by more SGC personnel who wanted to give their condolences. Daniel and Jack did their best to divert as much of it away from Cassie as possible.

Teal'c and I decided to walk ahead of them, hoping to ward off any other potential concerned people. Doing our best to explain Cassie's wishes to anyone we saw, we waited for Cassie, Daniel, and the Colonel to catch up to us.

When they did finally join us, Daniel had his arm around Cassie and Jack was holding her hand. She looked frighten.

"What happen?" I asked.

Daniel looked at me. "One of the nurses had came up to us and proceeded to cry in front of Cassie. She said she was sorry for her loss and what a great doctor her mother had been."

I looked at Cassie. "I'm sorry Cassie. We tried to explain to everyone that you needed time and space. I'm sure she wasn't trying to upset you."

Cassie looked up. "I know Sam. It's just I'm trying to get myself prepared and I'm trying not to cry. She just caught me off guard. I'll be okay so long as you guys are with me."

We all reassured her that we would not leave her and that we would be with her every step of the way.

Getting off the elevator, Jack walked ahead to make sure everything was ready.

Dr. Mitchell, who was waiting for us in front of the morgue, greeted us. He said that if we needed anything to let him know.

Jack thanked him and we waited for Cassie to give us the indication she was ready to go in. Cassie stared at the double doors, knowing that her mother was on the other side. She looked so alone; even with us there, the emotions on her face portrayed her feelings well.

She turned and looked at us. "I thought I could do this. I'm scared, and I feel like I'm going to be sick".

Daniel put his arm around her and held her close. "You don't have to go in, Cassie. No one expects you to, least of all your Mom."

"I know Daniel, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left without saying goodbye. I have to do this. Honestly, who do I have left in this world? Mom has been a constant for most of my life, and now she's gone."

"You are never alone, Cassandra Fraiser. You have the support of all of us here. We will not abandon you in your time of need. Of this you can be certain." Teal'c moved to stand beside her, and reaching out, he took her hand.

"I couldn't have said it better Teal'c. Cassie you are a part of our lives and even if we have to remind you of that fact every day, we will. Never think that you are alone. We have a special bond that cannot be broken," Jack said.

I just stood there and watched as each of them let down their defenses and put away their grief to help this young girl cope with the loss of her mother.

Cassie was touched and smiled, giving each one of her honorary uncles a kiss on the cheek.

She took a deep breath. "I never said thank you for being here for me, did I? You will never know how much your support and love has helped me. I don't think I could have dealt with this without each of you there for me. With your help, I know I can do this. I owe it to her."

We walked in and immediately saw Janet lying on a table in the middle of the room.

Cassie whispered. "She looks like she's sleeping, almost like Snow White." Getting closer, she reached out to touch her. "She looks so peaceful".

We stood back. Daniel looked like he was going to lose it. The Colonel kept an eye on me. I could see that this was affecting him too, but keeping an eye on me seemed to be helping him. Teal'c moved ahead and stood behind Cassie.

Cassie grasped Janet's hand. "It's me Mom, and I'm here with Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel. I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be okay. I have all the support I need. You don't have to worry about me. You left me in good hands. I know how much you loved your job. You were saving lives when yours was taken. You were such a great mom; I wish I could have told you that more often. I never got to tell you how special you always made me feel. I'm going to miss that. Oh Mom! I'm going to miss you so much. But, I know you'll be here in my heart. I love you. I just needed you to know that. I may not have been the best daughter at times, but I wanted to tell you thank you for everything you did for me. I never said it enough while you were here. You can rest knowing that your daughter loved you and I will never forget you. You'll be in my thoughts everyday and in my heart forever."

My legs felt weak and the room started to spin. I felt like I couldn't breath. Hearing her say that to my best friend was heart wrenching. What a brave girl. I wish that I could have been that brave when my mother died. I was finding it difficult to breath when I heard a whisper from behind me.

"Sam, take a deep breath and exhale," Jack said.

I snapped out of my trance and almost fell. As he grabbed my elbow, I could see the look of concern on his face. I took another deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm okay, Sir, just a little shaken up."

He nodded. "I understand. Just remember to breathe. I need you to be here with me."

I looked over at Daniel and he seemed to be having the same trouble I was. Jack went over to reassure Daniel. I could see the tears streaming down Daniel's face. My heart went out to him. This was harder for him then all of us. Daniel always let his emotions show.

That's what made him Daniel.

I looked at Cassie and saw that Teal'c had moved to stand next to her. She was whispering, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

Sensing me next to her, she turned and I could see the tears falling freely. I pulled her to my side and she started to sob. I held her in my arms tightly. "It's okay, Cassie, you did it. Your mom would be so proud of you." I knew this was true. Janet had raised one hell of a daughter. What made her think that I could look after her? I don't have a clue on how I'm suppose to make this work.

Feeling Jack behind me, I felt a little more secure. I looked at Janet. She did look peaceful. Not wanting to cry, I started to look around the room and noticed how cold and dark it was.

Cassie released me and walked over to Daniel, who was obviously very upset. Hugging him, she told him that it was going to be all right. Teal'c stepped away from Janet and went over to them.

There I stood next to my best friend and wondering why I had to leave her in such a dark and cold place. She deserved better than this. My lip started to quiver.

The Colonel came up to stand next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Cassie took Daniel outside. He's in bad shape. How are you holding up?'

Looking down at Janet, I didn't answer.

"Carter, talk to me."

"We left her alone here while we were…Oh my God! What must she think of me!"

He grabbed me by the upper arms and turned me towards him.

"I'm not going to let you feel guilty about that. Sam, listen to me. She is in a better place. You have to believe me. Don't do this to yourself; she wouldn't like it. You know I'm right."

I shook off his gripand walked out of the room. I needed space and I needed to think.

I made sure that Daniel and Cassie where all right and said I would meet them up at the briefing room. Walking to the elevator, I hoped that the Colonel would not follow me.

I could hear my name being called, but I kept walking. I needed to get out while I still could. Getting to the elevator I watched as it closed right as Jack got to it.

Collapsing against the wall, I started to cry. All the emotions I had been withholding were coming out. I was finding it hard to breathe and was making myself sick. The elevator stopped, and I ran out of it, almost running over Sgt. Siler and some other airmen. I just wanted to be alone.

I found the ladies room and barricaded myself in a stall to finish my crying. I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but suddenly I heard commotion coming from just outside the door. Someone walked in and called out to me.

"Major Carter? Are you in here?"

It was Lt. Anderson. I hesitated, but finally answered her.

"Major Carter, I have a frantic Colonel and a very distressed Jaffa threatening to storm in here in two minutes if you do not come out. I had to stop them from coming through the door."

Walking out of the stall, I told Lt. Anderson to tell them I'd be right out.

Washing my face, I tried to look somewhat normal but failed miserably. My eyes were swollen from my crying and lack of sleep. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the restroom.

Jack came up to me without hesitation. "Carter! Don't ever do that to us again."

I told them that I just need space to regroup that I'm sorry that I left them. I then asked were Daniel and Cassie where.

Walking to the elevator, the Colonel said that they were in the briefing room and that was where we were heading. The elevator doors closed and I could feel the Colonel looking at me. With Teal'c in front of us, he reached out he grabbed my hand. I squeezed it back and tried to smile. The doors opened too soon, and we were forced to let go.

Arriving at the briefing room, we found Cassie seated next to Daniel. I walked over to her and she asked if I was okay.

"I should apologize to you. I'm sorry I left you alone back there. It won't happen again." I gave her a hug.

Cassie smiled at me. "You needed space. I understand. And you didn't leave me alone. I had Daniel with me. I was more concerned about you, so I sent theJack and Teal'c after you. We'll get through this together, Sam."

General Hammond walked in and asked Cassie if she could wait in his office. She asked about the arrangements for her mother's service and wanted to know if she could help with the preparations. He said that when the debriefing was over, he would talk with her about that.

The debriefing was short. We told him what had happened. General Hammond then brought out Janet's will naming me as guardian of Cassie, and if I was unable to fulfill this obligation, that either Daniel, or the Colonel would be the next choice. The rest was paperwork that the General had to fill out. He had one concern that had recently been pointed out to him. Since Cassie was never fully disclosed onreport as being from another planet, and since most of her records claimed she was from Canada, the NID had become curious as to why Cassie's guardianship was being given to Major Carter and not one of Janet's close relatives.

I was shocked. If the NID found out that Cassie was from another planet, what could they do to her? Legally, she had no living parent, but I was her guardian. What if they tried to take her away from me? My mind was reeling.

I would not fail Janet. I spoke up.

"I won't let them take her. She's been through enough already. If I have to, I'll quit the SGC and leave with her. I will not stand by and have her become a lab rat!"

"Major, like I said, it was something that was pointed out to me. My sources are working on this development as we speak. As soon as I know something, I will inform you. It could be nothing, so I don't want to see your letter of resignation on my desk. There are other ways to handle this."

The Colonel was upset and tried to keep his tone low.

"Sir, I agree with Carter. Could Cassie be taken away? Excuse my language, but it will be a cold day in hell before I let those NID people come near Cassie. I would retire too in order to protect her. I will not let them touch a hair on her head."

Daniel and Teal'c voiced their opinion as well, swearing the same allegiance to Cassie.

General Hammond looked at them. "I would be the first one to stand in the way of the NID. They will not get their hands on her. Like I said, there were some concerns about Cassie, but until I have cold hard facts, I want all of you to put this energy into helping Cassie. You have all done an exceptional job in helping her deal with her mother's death. Dr. Fraiser would be proud. She made the right choice in giving you guardianship of Cassandra."

Each of them nodded as Jack spoke up. "Until we have confirmation about what the NID has planned, let's not tell Cassie. She has enough to worry about. After the meeting, I'll make a few calls and see if I can dig anything up."

We all agreed as Cassie came back into the room. She sat down and asked General Hammond what the plans were for her mother's service.

After going over the arrangements, and with Cassie's input, it was decided that the service and burial would be held in two days, with the burial only for family and close friends. The service would be held in the Gate Room so that all her mother's co-workers could attend.

I was in knots by then and my nerves were shot. I was on edge with the knowledge that the NID were investigating Cassie. How was I going to protect her? I heard my name being called and looked up.

Daniel had asked me if I wanted some coffee. I nodded yes and he poured me a cup.

So Carter is that a good idea? I looked up, obviously distracted. "Could you repeat that?

The Colonel looked at me. "You and Cassie staying at my place. Danny and Teal'c will be there also. There's more room, and it would be wise considering all that's going on."

He didn't have to finish his sentence. I knew what he meant. Did he have no faith in me? Did he think that I couldn't take care of Cassie? I just stared at him. "Do you think it's not safe at my house?"

Daniel asked Cassie to go with him to the Commissary to get some sandwiches and drinks. They asked if we wanted anything, but the Colonel and I just continued to stare at each other.

"I take that as a no. We'll be right back." Cassie walked out, but before leaving too, Daniel looked at both of us. "Get this resolved before we get back. I know she's going to start drilling me for answers as soon as I walk out that door."

After the door closed, the Colonel finally spoke. "What is with you Carter? I thought we were going to be here for Cassie. We have to do what's best for her. If you'd been paying attention, you would have known there's a reason for me asking you two to stay with me."

"Okay, Sir, why? Do you think I'm not capable of protecting her? I'm also military. I would give my life for her safety."

"The reason why is because I want to have one of my old buddies set up an alarm system in your house. It will be state of the art, and give you peace of mind. I would never doubt your ability to keep Cassie safe, Carter. I was only concerned for the safety of both of you."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. It's just getting that information about the NID was upsetting. My mind is working overtime. I think it's an excellent idea. I will pick up some clothes and come over."

The Colonel smiled. "Good! That settles it. I will deal with the NID as soon as we know anything."

Daniel and Cassie walked back into the briefing room with a tray full of sandwiches and other food. We all took one and started to eat.

As Cassie finished, she spoke up. " I have another request for each of you. I want you all to speak at my Mom's service. I know it's going to be hard, but it's only right that her closest friends get to speak."

My throat closed up before I could let out the whimper of pain. I bit my lip and closed my eyes I could feel the room start to spin. How could she ask me to speak about her mother. The woman that should be alive right now and not in a morgue.

I put my sandwich down. I reached for my coffee and proceeded to spill it down my shirt. I did it on purpose because the room was beginning to close in on me, and I needed and excuse to get out of there.

I stood up and said I needed to change. Without waiting to be excused, I left the room and headed to the locker room. I also wanted some more time to myself. They would understand. I just needed sometime to think and to get my head straight. I passed the locker room and went were I knew I would be alone.

* * *

So that's why I'm sitting here with my best friend in this cold and dark room. I have to tell her that I'm sorry. That she hasn't even been gone for a day and I have already failed her daughter. My tears flow freely now since no one is here to see me cry. I ask her what am I going to do if they try and take Cassie from me? Can I really protect her? What happens to her when I'm off world? Who would protect her then? My mind was reeling with all these questions. I found myself wishing that I were lying there on that table instead of her.

"Get this Janet. She wants me to speak at your service." I had to say it aloud to her. What would I say about the most caring person I knew? There were no words. I felt a chill and touched my lips. They were as cold as I felt inside. I feel empty and frighten. What if I can't protect her? I shudder and question Janet's wisdom again in giving me the care of her daughter.

I don't notice someone had stepped into the room with me until they put a hand on my shoulder. I turn away not wanting them to see my tears.

"I found her. Let everyone know they can call off the search." The Colonel was speaking into his radio.

"I didn't know I was lost," I said, trying to be funny, but not getting the response I expected.

He put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"You had us all worried sick. You've been gone almost two hours. When you didn't come right back to the briefing room, Teal'c and I went in searching for you. Danny stayed with Cassie. We had everyone on the base looking for you, and when we didn't find you right away, I had to tell Cassie that you were called away on some problem with the Stargate. I didn't want to alarm her. Dammit Carter! You have to stop this taking off and not letting us know where you are going. I know this is hard for you. A lot has been thrown at you in these last few days, but I'm here for you. You don't have to face this alone. I don't want to lose you, and if you let your grief overtake you, it could happen."

I turned to face him and could see that he was scared. He had never seen me run away from anything, and I had run twice in one day. I stood up andtook his handto squeezed it.

He took it into both his hands and yelled.

"Carter, you're freezing! Have you've been here all this time?" Jack took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders. "It's time to go. Are you finished? If not, I'll wait with you until your ready to go."

He put his arm around my shoulder and I let my head fall under his chin. I didn't want to leave here. Here in his arms I was safe. I pulled away and answered him.

"I'm sorry I had you all worried. I don't know what I'm going to do. I feel like I've already failed Janet. I'm not use to all of this. I'm usually in control, but since yesterday, I feel like all I've been doing is apologizing and making nothing but mistakes. It's hard not knowing what's going to happen. I guess I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"We will get through this, I promise. And let me worry about the NID. They will not take her from us, this I promise you. And you know I never break my promises."

I smiled at him. "I'm ready to go. Can you just give me another minute? I'll be right out."

Kissing me on my forehead, he went and did the same to Janet. "Don't worry, Doc. I'll take care of both of them." With that said he left me alone.

"Now you know why I love him so much Janet. He makes me feel like I could handle anything, and if he says he'll take care of us, he will. Goodbye my friend. I am going to miss you so much, but like your daughter said, you will be here in my heart."

I turned around and left, knowing that things would be alright as long as I had Jack by my side.

To be continued.


	8. ties 8

Ties that Bind PT 8

* * *

As we walked back to the elevator, the Colonel told me that he had contacted the Tok'ra to inform them of our latest skirmish with Anubis's troops. He had also left a message for my father about Janet's passing. I listened quietly without saying anything.

Getting onto the elevator, I turned around to look at him. He looked like I felt. I knew he had not slept much last night and I could see the dark circles under his eyes. I knew he wished we could wake up from this nightmare and have everything go back to the way it was.

"Sir, with all that's been going on, I haven't asked you how you are handling this?" I reached out and grab his hand and pulled him close to me.

He looked at me and tried to smile. Putting his hand through his hair, and said, "Let's see how am I doing. I lost a very good friend of mine to my most hated enemy. I had to help and break the news to her daughter and try to not cry myself when her whole world crumbled before her. I confessed my true feelings to the woman I've been in love with since I first met her. And almost fulfilled a dream that has been haunting me since the first time I held her in my arms. My best friend took a swing at me and thought I had betrayed him and Teal'c by not telling him what had been going on in my private life. And the woman I would walk through a fire for continues to call me Sir or Colonel, and doesn't want me to help her deal with what's been going on, insisting that she's fine, but continues to runaway from me. So, that's how I'm doing Carter, just peachy".

I looked down. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I wish I could change things, but I promise after all this settles down, we will talk. It's just so hard right now Jack. I just don't want to make any more mistakes." Grabbing his other hand, I squeezed both and looked up into his eyes.

"You mean more to me then words could ever begin to explain. Please don't give up on what we've both wanted for so long. I couldn't bear to think that after finally opening up to how we really feel, we only let it become buried again. I don't care about the regs. Screw the regs. I want to be with you and we will find a way. Life's to short, and what's happened these last few days has shown me that. Jonathan Scott O'Neill, I want you in my life and no one else. I want to make you happy, and I hope you'll have me after all this. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for putting you through all this. I hope I haven't lost you."

Reaching up, I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. I felt him hugged me back and whisper, "Just remember who said it first. I would really be an moron if I'd let you slip through my fingers now that I know how you really feel about this old man."

I snorted. "Age is just a number, and I've never seen a more in shape, handsome, sexy..."

Giving me a smile that was only meant for me, he said, "Where's a storage closet when you need one."

Feeling the elevator stop, I turned around and let him go. We walked back to the briefing room, and after assuring everyone that I was okay and that the "Stargate problem" had been fixed, we proceeded to go topside.

Walking out of the elevator, the hallway leading out to the parking lot was filled with various personnel of the SGC. Cassie became nervous and looked at me and back to Daniel.

I looked at Jack. "What's going on? I thought we told everyone that Cassie needed space."

"I don't think we've got anything to worry about. Look!" The Colonel pointed ahead of us.

All the staff stood at attention and salute after hearing General Hammond shout out the order. Everyone wanted to express what a big part of the SGC family Janet had been, and how much they respected her. They also wanted to show Cassie that they supported her. Daniel put his arm around Cassie and led her through the hall. She was taken aback by the show of support these people were giving her.

I was choked up, and realized that Janet's death was not only a blow to us, but to each and ever person in this hallway. Janet was a highly respected officer and this was the SGC's way of trying to give back what she had always given to each and every one of them.

Feeling the Colonel's hand on my elbow, he led me through the hallway to where Cassie and Daniel were standing by General Hammond.

General Hammond gave Cassie a hug and said he would be by Jack's house tonight to see how she was doing.

Pulling me aside, General Hammond handed me a large envelope.

"Sir, what's this?" I questioned.

"Major, these are Dr. Fraiser's personal effects. There is also a copy of the guardianship papers and other things that were addressed to you. I know this has been hard on you, Major. If you need to talk, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it greatly. I'll see you tonight at the Colonel's."

Walking to our cars, we were silent in our own thoughts. Cassie was somber as she looked back to the mountain's entrance. "Mom was lucky to have people care so much for her, and it is wonderful to see what an impact she made in their lives. I hope she knew how much she was respected and cared for."

Daniel looked at her and smiled. "She thought she never gave anything to us. That she was just she to patch us up and make us better. But I saw the people that were lined up against that hallway. She saved each of their lives at one time or another and never thought anything about it. She told me once that it was part of her job, but it was more than that. She was the SGC, we knew that once we got through the gate, whether we were hurt or unconscious, that she would be they're fighting for us."

Daniel turned around to stop himself from saying anything more. I walked over to him and held him in my arms as he started to weep silently again. I knew he spoke more from his heart than what we had just witnessed. This was hard for him and I knew he would need lots of support to get him through this.

Cassie came up to us and grabbed Daniel's arm. "Daniel I wished things had been different between you and Mom, but don't do this to yourself. She would hate to think that you were blaming yourself for things that were not said. I know you cared more for my mom than you are willing to admit, but don't let that stop you from moving on. We'll be here to help you deal with it, Daniel. Remember, we're family, and family sticks together."

"Your mother raised a very wise daughter and I won't forget that. Thank you Cassie for being there for me." Daniel said, wiping the tears from his eyes as he gave her a hug.

"Okay Danny. You take Teal'c and go home to pick up some clothes for the rest of the week. I'll take Cassie and Carter to their homes to get some stuff and we'll all meet at my house in one hour," the Colonel said.

"That sounds like a plan. If you guys hear anything, and I mean anything, please call me on my cell." Giving Cassie a kiss on the cheek, Daniel and Teal'c made there way to his car. Cassie and I climbed into the Colonel's truck to make our way to Cassie's home.

I let Cassie sit up front while I took the back seat. I was paying more attention to the scenery then to the Colonel talking about what we should have for dinner or if Cassie needed to make any stops. I remembered that I hadn't called Cassie's school to let them know she would be out for a while. I made a mental note to call as soon as we got to Janet's house.

Janet's house; oh my god, we were going to Janet's house. How would Cassie react? Hell, how would I react to walk into that place where I knew she would never again be coming home? I started to fidget in my seat and caught the Colonel eyeing me with a what's wrong expression. I tried to smile but failed miserably. I noticed that Cassie had also gotten very quiet. I sat up and reached out to her from the backseat.

"Cassie, your awful quiet. We don't have to go to your house. I could come by later with a list of things you need if that would help you."

The Colonel nodded and figured out why I had been fidgeting. He had forgotten that they would have to go to Janet's house and that Cassie might find a hard time dealing with that.

"No Sam. I want to pick up a couple of things and I'll have to go there soon or later. Might as well be now." Cassie sighed and looked out of the window.

Getting to Janet's, we parked in the driveway and the Colonel turned off his truck and waited. Cassie unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the truck. Retrieving the keys from her purse, we followed behind her. Hearing someone call out Cassie's name, we all turned around.

"Cassie! Oh I was so worried about you when you didn't come home last night and your mother didn't call. I was beside myself. The Robertson's down the street said I should call the police. I left several messages on your mother's cell phone, and also to a Sam Carter, the emergency number she left me. But I didn't get a response. Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy your okay! Where's your mother?"

The Colonel stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Margaret Riley, or Maggie for short. I live next door to the Fraisers. Janet has me watch out for Cassie and always calls me to let me know if she is held up at hospital she works for. You know she's military and doesn't keep regular hours."

The Colonel smiled. "Maggie, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is Major Sam Carter."

"Oh. Well, where's Janet?" Aggie asked.

Cassie and I moved forward to stand next to Jack. Cassie began to cry again.

"Cassie? What happened and why are you crying?" Maggie asked, looking to me and then Jack for an answer.

"Carter. Why don't you take Cassie inside."

I nodded and we moved towards the house.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Maggie. Janet was killed in an accident at the hospital yesterday. Cassie has been dealing with this as best she can. We're trying to help her cope. I'm sorry to be a bearer of such bad news."

Maggie shook her head no and began to weep herself. "Oh that poor child. It must have been so hard for her. She only had her mother in this world. What's going to happen to Cassie? If she needs somewhere to stay, she can come stay with me."

The Colonel smiled and reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder. "Major Carter has been given guardianship of Cassie. My whole team will be watching out for her. You don't have to worry about Cassie being alone or having somewhere to stay, but thank you for offering." Maggie stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "She helped me overcome my grief when my Johnny died. She had just moved in next door with her mother and had this dog that barked constantly. I was so bitter with the lost of my son that I complained constantly about the barking and took it out on her and Janet. Cassie would apologize and come by and bring me flowers. She made this old woman see reason and hope again. She is such a special girl. It's a shame that this tragedy would have to fall on her shoulders. Have any arrangements been made for her service and burial?"

The Colonel nodded. "There will be a service at the hospital. Its only for personnel, but there will be a gathering of her friends at my home afterwards. You're more then welcome to come for that. The burial, by Cassie's request, is only for close family and friends."

"I understand. Would you like me to inform the neighbors? Janet was well liked by everyone. She even volunteered at the Senior Center by giving medical assistance to those who couldn't afford any. So I'm sure they would want to know."

"I didn't know Janet volunteered. If you can inform everyone, that would be a big help. I really have to get inside. Let me give you my address and telephone number if you have any questions."

After writing his address and number down and saying goodbye, Jack walked into Janet's house. The Colonel looked around and realized that Janet would no longer be here to greet him when he came over. Snapping himself out of thought, he called out. "Carter! Cassie! Where are you two?"

I was in my Janet's room. I had emptied the envelope that General Hammond had given me, and inside was a copy of the guardianship papers and a two letters with my name on it. I open the first and found it was written in Janet's handwriting. It explained that the original copy of the guardianship papers were in the safe and everything else from her will, Cassie's birth certificate and all her medical records where in the safe as well. She also said that the other envelope had the safe combination and a letter to her lawyer, directing him to give me power of attorney over her estate.

I stood in front of the safe and opened it with the combination found in the second letter. Inside the safe was everything Janet said would be there, along with some jewelry and another envelope with my name on it. I sat on the bed and proceeded to separate all the documents until only the envelope with my name remained. I was about to open it when I heard the Colonel. I called out, telling him that I was in Janet's room. I started to pick up everything from the bed when he walked in.

"Hey Carter. What you got there?" he asked.

"Janet's documents, the guardianship papers and other stuff. I have to look them over. Where's Cassie?" I asked.

"Probably in her room. Let's get a move on."

He reached out his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me up and hugged me. It felt good to have his arms around me. I took a deep breath. "I love being in your arms. It makes me feel so safe."

"That's what I'm here for. If you need another one, let me know. I have plenty of hugs to give you." Pulling back, he kissed me on the forehead before turning to go find Cassie.

Cassie was sitting on her bed with her bag packed. She was holding a picture of her and Janet, and as she continued to stare at it intensely, she slowly rocked back and forth. I looked at Jack with concern before sitting down behind her, while he came down eye level in front of her.

"Cassie, are you alright? Please sweetie, say something. You're going to give this old man a heart attack if you don't acknowledge him soon."

I reached out to take her in my arms, but Jack nodded no. Sitting in front of her, he took one of her hands and started to squeeze it. That got her attention. She looked up and started to scan the room.

"Cassie, please, say something. Don't shut us out." The Colonel pleaded with her.

Cassie heard the anguish in his voice and suddenly pulled him to her. She held on to him like her life depended on it and started to cry.

I came in close from behind and put my arms around both of them. I just sat there and held them. We were all in tears now. We sat like that for a few minutes until I started to finally loosen my grip. Cassie started to stir and Jack let her loose. We all stood up, and I handed each of them a tissue. I came up to Cassie and took her face in my hands.

"Don't do this to yourself Cassie. We are here for you. Do not let your grief overtake you. If you need some strength, don't be afraid to ask us for some."

Cassie nodded. "It was just so hard walking in here and expecting her to come out of the kitchen or her room and ask me where I'd been. Then I walked in here, and with the picture on my desk, it just hit me how real it was."

The Colonel put his arm around her shoulder and picked up her bag. "Is this all you're going to need for now?"

"Yeah. If I need anything else, I'll come back to get it," Cassie said.

I picked up my envelope and we walked to the living room. The Colonel told Cassie what Mrs. Riley had said, that she was going to let the rest of the neighbors know what had happen. Cassie said she wanted her to come to the burial since she was like a grandmother to her and her mother. The Colonel said that it was her decision. She said she was going next door to give her the details.

I was looking around the living room when he came behind me and put his arms around my shoulders. I leaned back against him. Closing my eyes, I said, "I can't believe she's really gone, even after I said goodbye to her at the morgue. Looking at these pictures with her laughing and alive, it's just so hard to believe."

"I know what you mean. I lost it back there, seeing Cassie zone out like that."

"We better go. Daniel probably is wondering what happen to us. Why don't we just go straight to your place? I'll go get some of my stuff later."

"I'll drop you off, but you have to promise me you'll be at my house no later than 10 minutes after we arrive. I'm going to need your help Sam. This is harder than I thought it was going to be."

I caressed his cheek with my hand. "I'm here for you just like you've been here for me. We will get through this I promise." With that said, we walked out of the house, hand in hand.

To be continued.


	9. ties 9

Ties That Bind pt 9

* * *

Arriving at my house, I told Cassie and the Colonel that I was just going to pick up a couple of things and I would be at his house before they knew it. I waved bye to them and walked in. I checked my answering machine and found a message from Maggie Janet's neighbor asking me to please call her shesaid that Cassie had not come home and that Janet hadn't called.

I went to my room and started to pack some clothes. I made sure my plants were watered and picked up my laptop so I could work on some of my projects while I was staying at Jack's house.

Looking around, I wondered how safe Cassie would be when she came to live with me. Could I protect her from people who would try to hurt her and use her as a lab rat? I walked around and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. I was glad that the Colonel would be sending over someone he knew to install a security system. It would give me some sense of security, and would be a first line of defense. I had always felt my home was safe, but if this threat to Cassie became reality, then I would do everything in my power to protect her. Janet would expect nothing less.

Putting my bag and laptop in the trunk of my car, I put the large envelope with all of the documents on the passenger seat. I pulled out and headed over to the Colonel's house.

Arriving at Jack's house, I parked behind Daniel's car. I picked up the envelope and other papers and went to retrieve my bag and laptop from the trunk. I walked up the steps and opened the door.

No one was in the living room. "Where is everybody?"

"Outside on the deck, Sam. Come on back," the Colonel called out.

Dropping my bag, laptop and the papers I'd been holding on the couch, I walked through the patio door. Daniel was sharing a lounge chair with Cassie and it looked like she was about to nod off.

It would do her good to get some rest since she'd had a long day. Daniel smiled at me and pulled Cassie back so that she would be more comfortable. Teal'c was standing next to the Colonel, who was talking on his cell phone. I took a seat next to the Colonel's empty chair.

I wondered whohe was talking to the General. Maybe his contacts had gotten back to him with new information about Cassie.

I whispered to Teal'c if he knew whom the Colonel was talking to. Teal'c said he believed it was General Hammond and he had been speaking to him for quite sometime.

My stomach started to twist in knots. It must not be good news since he had his back turned, as if he didn't want us to hear what was being said. I got up and stood next to him. I lightly placed my hand on his arm. He turned and put a finger to his lips. He was answering yes and no, but saying nothing that would give me a clue as to what was being said. I was getting anxious and he could see that I was losing my patience.

He took my hand and turned around so the others couldn't see him holding it. He started to caress it softly. It had a soothing effect on me. I started to breathe deeply and began to calm down.

After he was done talking, he led me off the deck and motioned for Teal'c to follow us. Daniel looked like he wanted to come, but we pointed to Cassie who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and shook our heads no. I whispered to him. "I'll tell you everything later."

Daniel nodded as we walked into the living room.

The Colonel sat on the couch and pulled me next to him. Teal'c sat on the chair opposite us.

"Well, that was General Hammond. One of his sources got back to him and it's not good news. The NID has been keeping track of Cassie for some time now, but they can't find any of her medical records because Janet always kept them under lock and key. Now, with her gone, they might attempt to take these files from the SGC. The General said he was going to have the file room locked down until he retrieves the files himself. Also, she might not be the only target. He looked at me and said since I had the lovely experience of being blended with a Goa'uld, I was under the microscope also. They have just been waiting for the right time and if Senator Kinsey appoints one of his backers to oversee the NID, then there would be real trouble."

I looked at him. "Medical files! Wait a minute. When I took Janet's documents out of the safe, Cassie's medical files where in there too. I have them right here." I got up and went to where I had left the envelope and other papers and pulled out her files.

"That's just like Doc not to keep her kids records in an obvious place. I better call the General to let him know we have them. He'll be relieved to know that," Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Indeed, this is good news O'Neill. You are correct in assessing Dr. Frasier would have the insight to keep Cassandra medical records secret. She was very clever in concealing this," Teal'c said.

After the Colonel called General Hammond, he sat back down next to me. I was starting to sort the rest of the documents in the folder.

"Carter, what are you doing?" he asked.

I looked. "I want to separate out all of these papers. These are the guardianship papers. I want to put them in a safe place: the letter to her lawyer appointing me as the executioner of Janet's estate, her life insurance and financial records, Cassie's adoption papers and her birth certificate."

I stopped what I was doing. "So how bad is it really? Do I have to be looking over my shoulder all the time and wonder if I'm going to be taken? I thought we were safe? What do they think they could find that Janet hadn't already found?"

"I don't know what to say Sam. I was just as surprised as you were when I spoke to the General. It's going to be fine. I wont let anything happen to you. Like you said earlier, we've finally admitted to how much we care for one another, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let anyone take you from me."

I smiled at him and took his hand. "I wont let anyone take you away from me either. You're too important to me Jack. I'd do anything for you."

He smiled. "I like you calling me Jack. Keep it up; it makes my day." He picked up the envelope with my name written on it. "What's in this one?" "I don't know. I haven't had a chance to open it yet. I want to get this organize before..."

We all heard a shout from the deck. Jumping over the couch, Jack bolted out the back door with Teal'c at his heels. I ran right behind him.

Cassie was shaking and Daniel was soothing her. It was another bad dream.

"Cassie, its okay. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about, your safe," Daniel said.

Cassie shook her head. "No Daniel! You were asleep and I heard a noise and saw a man. He was standing by that tree. At first I thought I was dreaming, but he raised his arm and he had a gun in his hand. I couldn't help but scream."

Jack and Teal'c ran to the tree while Daniel and I grabbed Cassie and went inside. I locked the front door and looked outside, wishing I had my gun with me. Daniel looked at me, wanting answers that I couldn't give him yet.

Outside Teal'c crouched down by the tree. "Someone was here O'Neill. These are footprints and the path on the grass leads to the side and out to the street." Getting up, he wiped his hands on his pants.

"This just got really personal, Teal'c. If they're willing to try something like this during the day, they must be desperate to get their hands on her."

"I agree O'Neill. Wouldn't it be safer for Cassandra Fraiser if we stayed at Cheyenne Mountain?" Teal'c asked.

"No. They have lost the element of surprise. We will have to be on our toes. But it's time to bring in the heavy artillery," Jack said while dialing his cell phone.

Teal'c came inside to see if we were okay. I asked Cassie if she wanted a glass of water. Daniel volunteered to get her one while Teal'c started a room-to-room search of the Colonel's house. When Daniel got back, I made my way out to the deck to see what Teal'c and the Colonel had found.

The Colonel was informing General Hammond about the incident and was requesting airmen to guard the front and some for the back. He also asked if he had heard anything from my father. I kept my eyes on him and watched him listen to what the General was saying. "Sir, I know I'm going to regret doing this, but can you send another message and tell him I need Starsky's help on this. Jacob will understand. I know Sir, but we have to use every resource we have. Sir, when he comes through the Stargate, please don't shoot him. We need him to help locate whoever is responsible for this. I have also contacted people that I haven't spoken too for years. I want to know what those bastards have in mine. No one comes to my home and tries to shoot someone I care for."

After he finished his call, he stood with his back to me. I walked over and put my arms around him. He turned around and held me close. I could feel his anger. I spoke softly and tried to soothe his nerves like he'd done for me. But I knew that it wouldn't work. He fed on his anger, making him a more dangerous man to deal with. I had seen him use this tactic on our enemies and it frightened me. I almost felt sorry for the people who had attempted to hurt Cassie. Jack would hunt them down and not feel any regret if excessive force was necessary. This kind of anger was reserved for anyone who tried to hurt someone he held dear.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes. Suddenly, he kissed me with an intensity that left me breathless.

After the kiss, he smiled at me and took me by the hand as he led me into the house. I was still in a daze wondering if the kiss had the same effect on him as it did me. He locked the door behind him and we walked into the living room. Daniel had Cassie in his arms. She looked scared. Teal'c informed the Colonel that the house was safe and he had made sure all windows where securely locked.

The Colonel asked me to sit opposite of Cassie and Daniel. He elected to stand, but didn't let my hand go. He knew that we had to let Cassie know what was going on. We could not keep this hidden any longer.

"Uncle Jack, what's going on? Why was there a man in your back yard with a gun?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie, I'm not going to keep anything from you. I am going to tell you the truth. You're in danger, as is Carter. A group of very bad men want to take you away. It has something to do with the Naquada in your system and you not being from this zip code. Carter is also a target because of her experiences with the Tok'ra. Your mother kept your medical records out of sight, and now that she is no longer here, they want to get they're hands on them and you. It's not going to happen. You know that we will not let anything happen to you. Cassie, trust us to keep you safe. We made a vow to your mother and were making one to you now. That you will never be taken by them."

"Is this why you two were arguing in the briefing room?" Cassie asked.

I spoke up. "That was part of it, but there was other stuff too. Cassie, you heard what the Colonel said. We will not let anything happen to you. You do believe us, right?"

"I do believe you, but I don't want to be a burden. Mom said something like this might happen someday. She was always careful on what she told people about us. I just never took it seriously. Seeing what happen today, I'm going to have to keep my eyes and ears open."

"Cassie, you could never be a burden to us. We're in this together. We won't let any harm come to you," Daniel reassured her.

Getting up from the couch, she stood in front of the Colonel. "Uncle Jack? Do you think you could show me some self-defense moves? Or how about you Teal'c? Any Jaffa warrior moves that I can use? I think they could come in handy if someone tries something on me."

Teal'c nodded. "We can start today if you like Cassandra Fraiser. I will show you some basic moves. O'Neill. May we move your couch to have more room available to us?" Teal'c asked

"That sounds like a good idea, Teal'c. General Hammond is sending over some airmen to guard the house out front. I asked for some weapons that we could keep in the house. I want each of us to take shifts keeping watch. We can't let them have the element of surprise. So it's up to us to figure out what their next step is going to be."

We set up a watch schedule and when the airmen arrived, the Colonel assigned them around the house. He also gave each of us a Zat gun.

I was in the kitchen making coffee when a thought came to my mind.  
If they wanted to experiment on Cassie, why would they want to shoot her?

I asked Daniel to come into the kitchen and asked him again what had happen.

He said that he had felt Cassie move and then stiffen in his arms right before she screamed.

"What did you do then, Daniel?"

"I pulled her towards me and held her tight, trying to calm her down. You guys came running through the door right after that."

"You pulled her towards you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. What does this have to do with the guy with the gun?"

Walking into the kitchen, Jack spoke up. "Have to do with what, Carter?"

"It's just strange that who ever was out by the tree would want to shoot Cassie. I would think they would want her alive. Sir, what do you think?"

"You have a point Carter. Let's go check the backyard again. Danny, stay with Teal'c and Cassie. We'll be right back."

Walking through the door to the backyard, we walked to the tree and recreated what Cassie had seen. The Colonel stood by the tree and I laid on the lounge chair. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Walking towards me, he went to the chair and pulled out a tranquilizer dart that had embedded itself on the cushion by my head.

"You're right. They weren't trying to kill her; they wanted to sedate her. Come on Carter. We've got our work cut out for us."

Taking the dart from his hand, I said, "I'll take this to the SGC and have Janet analyze…" Stopping in mid-sentence, I looked at him. "Did I just say Janet?"

Looking at me, he nodded. I let out a sigh. He pulled me close to him and held me.

"I can't believe I said that. I guess it's going to be weird for a while. I'll have to remember that she's no longer there to help me with problems like this."

"It's okay, Sam . I was going to say the same thing right before you said it. It's going to take time for us to realize our loss. Why don't we go back to the SGC and see what we could find out about the dart, and if the General has any news for us?"

I nodded in agreement. We walked inside. Telling Teal'c, Daniel and Cassie what we found and where we were going, we left.

On the way to the SGC, I was contemplating what had happen, and found myself wondering what I could do to keep Cassie safe. I turned and looked at Jack. He looked like he was thinking the same thing. We had not said a word since we left the house.

I finally broke the silence. "What would happen if Cassie and I just disappeared? Right after the burial, we could go off somewhere and take up new identities. Maybe go to Canada or Mexico and just vanish. Or better yet off world?"

Jack looked at me in surprise. "No! Get that idea out of your mind right now Sam. It's not fair to you or Cassie to be living on the run like that. It would be worse than staying here and facing these cowards. And I'll be damn if I'm going to let those bastards manipulate our lives. We've given so much to this program and to our country. It's time for some payback. I want you to promise me that you won't run Sam. I know it seems hopeless right now, but put your trust in me. I will find a solution, one way or another."

I didn't answer him. Instead, I just turned and looked out the window. I was lost in my thoughts when the truck stopped. I looked up to see we had arrived at the SGC. I went to get out, but Jack put his hand on my arm.

Looking into his eyes, I could see that he wanted an answer. "Jack, I trust you with my life. I know you will do everything in your power to keep us safe. But I can't promise you anything if I feel that Cassie's life is in danger. If there's no other solution, I will leave. You're more than welcome to come with us since you're apart of this also. You have to remember that I promised Janet to keep her daughter safe, and if it means going on the run for the rest of our lives, then so be it. I'm sorry. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I have to put Cassie's welfare above my happiness. I know I said things earlier that don't really work with this possible scenario, but I know you'll understand if it comes to that.

"No, I don't understand. The Sam Carter I know wouldn't run away; she'd stand beside me and fight. Don't let them win, Sam. Don't let them chase you away from me. Please promise me you'll talk to me before you make any decisions. It's not just your life were talking about. How do you think Cassie would feel, always on the run? It's not the life either of you want to live. I promise you Sam, we will find a solution."

We walked back to the SGC and went first to the lab and asked the technician if he could analyze the dart, and what he could find out about the maker of it. We then went to General Hammond's office and were surprised to see two NID agents with him. I tensed up, but the Colonel acted detached, though secretly keeping a close eye on them.

After the agents left, we went into the office and asked the General what they had wanted.

"It seems we've become popular with the NID again. They were here for a "surprise visit " to see how our day-to-day operations are being performed. I asked them if we could reschedule this for another time since it would interfere with Dr. Fraiser's service, but they wouldn't budge. I have a real bad feeling about this Jack. Have you found anything yet? Do you think I should send more airmen to your house? I was thinking of asking Cassie to stay here until this blows over, but with these agents running around here, I don't think its wise."

"I agree with you, Sir. It would be better if we keep her at my house. She won't be left alone. One of us will always be with her. Any word from the Tok'ra?"

"No, but I've been here most of the afternoon answering redundant questions about SGC policies. I think they were just trying to keep me occupied until they managed to retrieve Cassie' s medical files. It must have been a surprise to them when they came up empty handed. Speaking of medical files, here are yours and Major Carter's. Janet had given them to me to sign off on last week and I hadn't had a chance to give them back. I think it would be wise if you kept these out of sight as well."

I took my file from the General and noticed it was rather large. Every bump, scrape, concussion and anything else that I had ever gotten up to this point working for the SGC was in this file.

"Sirs, I think we should send another message to my father. Colonel, if you asked for "Starsky's" help, then wouldn't he be coming with my father? If the NID sees him strolling down the ramp, they'll shoot and ask questions later."

"Good thinking Major. I'll send a message right away. I wouldn't want to give the NID anymore ammunition to use against us."

The Colonel spoke up. "General Hammond, I'm getting a feeling that we might have a mole working here again. The NID got the news of Janet's death pretty fast. Their sudden surprise inspection and knowing where Cassie was. It's just too much of a coincidence. Permission to go through all new personnel files to see if I can come up with any leads."

"Permission granted Colonel. Major let's go send that message. I wouldn't want to miss your father if he's about to send back a reply."

Walking to the Gateroom, we saw the two agents that had been with the general earlier. They were now talking to the staff. I looked at the general and asked, "What should we do, Sir?"

"Follow my lead, Major," the general said.

"Excuse me," General Hammond said, addressing the agents. "Is there a problem with my staff here in the Control room. I do not remember giving you permission to question them. If you need any answers regarding the Stargate, I suggest you talk to Major Carter. She will be more than happy to answer your questions about how it operates. Major, why don't you escort these to gentlemen down to your lab and show them what you've been working on?"

I smiled. "Of course, Sir. I'll explain the ribbon theory that Daniel and I have been talking to you and the Colonel about. It's quiet fascinating and it will only take me a little while to get them up to speed."

Taking each agent by the arm, I started to throw my techno babble at them, even making up words that I knew didn't really exist just to get them out of the Control room. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the General suppress a smile as he ordered the one of the technicians to dial the Tok'ra.

To be continued.


	10. ties 10

Ties that Bind pt10

* * *

Keeping the two agents occupied turned out to be easier then I thought. I babbled on about ribbon theories, technology that had been discovered on some of our missions (nothing of importance), and anything else that would keep them distracted.

My main objective was to keep them away from the Gateroom just in case my father and Starsky decided to show up. As I babbled on, I could tell the agents didn't have a clue of what I was talking about. I put on my most cheery disposition and continued asking them every once in a while if they were still following me, and if they had any questions just to let me know. I asked them what their names were; the short and intense looking one was Agent Baker, and the taller, more intimidated one was Agent Roberts. I tried to pump them for as much information they would give me, but most of the answers that I wanted were "classified".

While I was entertaining, the Stargate was activated twice. Each time it did, the agents asked who was coming through. I told them it was probably SG4 when it was activated the first time, and SG6 the second time. They asked if it was standard procedure not to go to the Gateroom when an incoming wormhole was activated.

I said, "once we get the IDC, the klaxons usually go off. If there was a problem, the base would stay on alert and then of course I would go see what was going on. Once you've seen the Stargate in action it becomes old news, and there's no reason to run each time it's activated. Anyway, I knew both teams were scheduled to return today. They want to be present for Dr. Fraiser's service."

"Of course. We hear the service will be held tomorrow. General Hammond informed us of the loss of Dr. Fraiser. I do believe she was a close friend of yours. Is this correct, Major Carter," Agent Baker asked.

"Yes, we were. I'd worked with her for over 7 years and you do tend to become close after all that time. It was a great loss to the SGC. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. Oh, and Agent Baker, her service is not tomorrow; it's being held the day after tomorrow."

"Ah yes, that's right. And the burial will be held the following day? Is anyone invited to attend or is it just close family?"

He was trying to get under my skin and I felt my anger responding. Taking a deep breath, I told myself that I'd be damn if I'd let this little man intimidate me.

"The service is for all SGC staff and the burial is for close family only," I said.

"Close family only. I do believe she was divorced and both her parents are dead. No relatives living close by but let me see. My notes, ah yes, she has a daughter named Cassandra Fraiser. How is she doing? I bet informing her that her mother was killed was not very pleasant. What's going to happen to her? She is still a minor, isn't she?" Agent Baker asked.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to bait me so that I'd end up smacking him from here to next Tuesday. He knew the answers to all the questions he was asking me and was waiting to see if I would crack. I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes.

"This has been hard not only for Cassandra, but for the whole facility. It's like we've lost a family member. But that's the difference between the NID and SGC. We treat our people like family, not like strangers or pawns. So to answer your question, yes, it was hard to inform her that her mother was killed in the line of duty. But she will survive. She has the rest of SG-1 and myself to look after her and her best interest. We wouldn't let anything or anyone harm her. Dr. Fraiser has named me as Cassandra's guardian, so she will be my responsibility as well as the SGC 's. And we don't take that responsibility lightly. The SGC has taken her under their wing, and she will always be apart of their lives. We protect our own. Like I said, Agent Baker, we are like family here. No one gets left behind."

I was trying to control my anger. I had turned a lovely shade of red and was on the verge of strangling the man when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Major? Am I interrupting anything?" the Colonel asked.

I was so happy to see him that I wanted to jump off my stool and put my arms around him. Taking a deep breath, I turned away from Agent Baker. "No Sir. We were just finishing here. Gentlemen, if there aren't anymore questions, I need to get back to work."

"No Major. Thank you for your input; it was most informative. And please tell Ms. Fraiser that we are sorry for her loss."

With that Agent Baker and Agent Roberts left. The Colonel walked in I asked him to close the door. I picked up the paperweight on my desk and threw it at the door.

"Bastards! I can't believe they had the gall to ask about Cassie and to express their sympathy. Sympathy my ass! They were just fishing for answers, and to see if they could get me to snap. But I didn't give them the satisfaction."

The Colonel was taken by surprise with my language. He walked over to my desk, pulled me off my stool, and held me tight. I hugged him back. I was so angry; he rubbed my back to try and sooth me. My breathing began to even out and I pulled away from his embrace.

"Thanks. I needed that. They were manageable till the end. They're looking for Cassie and my medical records. I just know it! I'd bet they were waiting for my eyes to glow and blast them with a ribbon device. It was mostly Agent Baker that was asking all the questions. The other one looked liked it was his first assignment."

Sitting down next to me, he took my hand. "Remind me never to get you that angry with me. I sometimes forget that you can use that ribbon device, and I don't want to be on the wrong end of that thing. So what exactly did they want to know Sam? Anything that we don't know already?"

"No. They were interested on who had arrived when the Gate activated twice while they were with me and I told them it was SG4 and SG6. Did my father arrive with Starsky, or was it one of our teams? Did you find out anything about the tranquilizer dart?"

"Come on. I know you haven't eaten anything and I heard what you did at Daniel's, so I know you have nothing in your stomach. Let's go to the commissary and I'll fill you in on all the details."

Walking into the commissary, we notice two more agents were sitting with Agent Baker and Agent Roberts.

"Sir. That's Agent Barrett. He helped us out with the Kinsey situation. I wonder if he'll tell me anything?"

"Do you recognize the other man with them? He looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

"No. He doesn't look familiar to me. I wonder how long they've been here? I'm getting really worried. What are we going to do? It's going to be hard trying to do anything with these goons breathing down our necks."

"I know. We've just got to keep our heads about us and stay cool. We can't let them know how much there presence here is affecting us. Just go about doing your regular routine Carter. They'll be looking for anything out of the ordinary. I know I would if I were in their shoes."

"I'm not hungry anymore. My stomach is in knots and you still haven't told me what you found out."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Carter. You're getting bossier, and you're losing your patience more easily. I'll tell you what I know if you eat. I'll take no excuses, so you'd better get a tray and fill it with something to eat. And cake and Jello doesn't count."

I rolled my eyes at him and got a tray. I put some soup, a banana, jello and a cup of coffee on it. The Colonel picked up a piece of pie and a cup of coffee and I followed him to a table opposite the agents. Agent Barnett looked up while we settled down and nodded to me. I smiled and nodded back. Looking at the Colonel, I asked, "Okay Dad, are you happy? Now tell me what you found out about the dart."

He chuckled and leaned close to me and whispered, "If I was your Dad, I'd put you over my lap and give you a spanking for rolling your eyes and talking to me in that tone."

I smirked and whispered back. "Promises, promises!"

He cleared his throat and changed the subject.

He told me that the dart had traces of a sleeping agent on it that was rare. If it had hit Cassie or Daniel, they would have been unconscious for a long time. The lab was still working on what type the dart is and when they found out, they would contact him. He also told me that one of the gate activations was the Tok'ra. My father was on his way to pick up our "pal", and would probably arrive sometime tonight. The General filled him in on what had been happening with our uninvited guests and he asked my Dad to contact him by radio before he walked through the gate to make sure the coast was clear.

"He wanted me to tell you how sorry he was and that he'll talk to you when he gets here. He just heard about Janet and was concern with how you and Cassie were doing. I reassured him that you two were doing good and you'd do better once he arrived."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure my dad appreciated hearing that. How long do you think the NID will be here today? What if your "pal" can't walk through the Stargate? We're going to need his expertise if we're going to get them to leave Cassie alone."

"Let me worry about that Carter."

I could feel someone staring at me. I looked up to see the agent next to Barnett looking directly at me and he did not turn away when I caught him looking. "Speaking of the NID, did you remember where you've seen the agent that's sitting next to Barrett?"

"No, but it will come to me. Why Carter?" the Colonel asked.

"He gives me the creeps. I've felt him staring at me ever since we got here. Oh, here comes Agent Barrett. Maybe I can get some information from him."

I pretended to be interested in my soup when I saw the Colonel look up, and I turned to see Agent Barnett standing next to me.

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill. How are you? It's been a long time. Are you keeping out of trouble," Agent Barrett asked.

"Oh you know SG-1, always on everyone's dance card whetherit be the Goa'uld or even our own people. We're just so popular," the Colonel said, responding with sarcasm.

I gave the Colonel a look that told him not to get Agent Barrett mad. I asked him to sit down so we could talk and he did. I then proceeded to ask him questions.

Agent Barrett turned out to be a good source of information. He expressed his sorrow about Janet's death and said that she had been a hell of an officer and doctor. She would be a huge loss to the SGC.

He was just as surprised as us that the NID where being asked again to check up on the SGC. There had been no indications, and he was just as surprised as us that they were going to be inspecting our facility. I inquired about Agents Baker and Roberts. He tried to be nice, but he said that Agent Baker wouldn't have been his first choice of people to bring along, and that this was one of Agent's Roberts first assignments. I then asked him about the other agent. He said that he wasn't an agent. His name was Elliot Smith, an aide for Senator Kinsey. He was here basically to gather information for him. He was a little surprised because of his high security clearance. Not many civilians had access to as much information as he did.

I was starting to fidget again and I looked up. Mr. Smith was staring at me again. I turned away, and the Colonel saw my discomfort.

I knew that Jack had reached the point where he was going to say something he would regret.

"I have a question for you Agent Barrett. Is there any particular reason Mr. Smith continues to stare at Major Carter? Or hasn't he seen a good looking woman up close before?" The Colonel was speaking through gritted teeth. Agent Barrett looked up to see what Jack was referring to, and then looked at the Colonel and I. I was a bit embarrassed that the Colonel had made such a comment and tried to downplay what he had just said.

"He does seem particularly interested in me. Any reason why?" I asked as casually as I could.

"I never really noticed, but he has been asking a lot of questions about your research and what missions SG-1 has been on lately. He had a briefcase full of reports, which we were going through. He also was very interested in Dr. Fraiser and her research."

I felt cold and started to feel sick again. It must have shown because the Colonel was staring and suddenly asked if I was okay. I smiled and said that the soup must not have agreed with me. I got up to leave but was stopped by Agent Barrett.

"Major Carter, is there something else that you want to tell me about? I find it too much of a coincidence that we are here right after your CMO was killed in action. There are records that she has kept from the NID for reasons unknown to us. But be assured you know how I work. I am fair, and if you have any concerns that involve the NID or Senator Kinsey that you would come to me willingly about, have no fear of retribution. I'm not your enemy. I'm here to do a job and I hope you can trust me."

I looked at the Colonel and read what he was saying, not to say anything yet. But I could tell that he felt like Agent Barrett was telling the truth.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your sympathy. I'll relay it to her daughter. The service will be the day after tomorrow. You're welcome to come, and there will be a gathering for her friends right after at the Colonel's house. I hope you will relay to your other friends that they are not welcome, just you. Cassie will have enough to deal with without people asking her 101 questions about her mother."

"I understand and thank you for the invite. If I hear anything that might be useful to you, I'll let you or the Colonel know. Remember Major, I'm not your enemy here."

Wanting to leave, I left the commissary with the Colonel following close behind. I needed to get out of there. I needed to breathe fresh air. I kept walking towards the elevator without turning around and got in.

The Colonel got on also, but didn't say a word. He just stood next to me. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he grabbed my hand and started to caress it. He was so gentle. He knew that I needed comfort and this was his way of saying that he was here for me.

The doors opened and we went outside and sat down on my favorite rock. It overlooked the valley below. It was so peaceful that I could sit there for hours just to get my thoughts together. I needed to do that more than anything right now. We were being watched and investigated. What did they want? What could they find out? I was still thinking when the Colonel reached for me and lifted me onto my rock. He sat down next to me and waited for me to say something.

"Thanks. I needed to get away. That man was really getting under my skin. Its like he was staring right through me. It was very disturbing. I know your not going to like what I'm going to say, but I believe Agent Barrett. I don't think he has a clue why he's really here. He's a good man, and without his help, I could have never gotten your name cleared. If he says he'll help, then I believe him."

"I believe him also Sam, but it doesn't mean I want him to know what we are planning. Its too risky letting too many people know. I just want to know that you can handle this Smith guy. He gives me the creeps as well, but I don't want him to get you upset. I almost got up and walked over to him to ask if him if his mother ever told him it was rude to stare. I think until this mess blows over, you should have Daniel, Teal'c, or I around you. It's just a precaution Sam. I know I've seen him before, but I still can't remember from were. We'd better get back in there and tell the General we're leaving, and to call us once they're on there way over."

He jumped down and reached up to help me down. I landed in his arms and he held me a little longer than usual. I reached up and took his face in my hands and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for being my strength in this. I don't think I'd survive this without you," I said.

"Anytime. Like I said Sam, we will get through this. Everything will be alright, and then we will finally get to have our talk. The only thing I ask is that we have that talk at my cabin, alone. Just you, me, and the fish."

I smiled. "Teal'c swears that there are no fish up there. That you just go to fish in an empty lake."

"Fishing wasn't what I had in mind, but if you insist..." Jack started to walk towards the SGC and I caught up to him.

I asked, "So what did you have in mind?"

He stopped, turned around and whispered. "I have this image in my mind that I can never seem to erase, even if I wanted to. It's this beautiful woman with her eyes closed and her lips willing me to keep kissing her and she's naked beneath me and..."

I started to turn red and tried to divert my eyes knowing exactly what he was talking about. Was that last night? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

He tilted my head up. "Take those doubts out of your mind Sam. You and I will be together and it will be nothing that they can take away from us. It's right. Remember that I love you, and I'll never stop loving you. You have made me the man I am today. You make me a better man."

I smiled with tears in my eyes. "You're too good to me. Why do you love me? I'm so complex and you're so straight forward. What do I have to offer you? I'm nothing but an insecure person that needs to be told that she's worthy of love. You don't have to love me. I'll take what ever you can give me."

Jack shook his head. "For someone as smart as you are, you can be really dumb at times. What do I have to offer you Sam? I'm too old, I'm all screwed up, and lots of people don't like me, or my attitude, but you still stay. After all I've done to you and put you through, you're still here. It's scary actually. I feel like I've sabotaged my friendship with you because you are too good for me, but still you stay and comfort me when I need it. And the selfish bastard that I am takes it. No, if anyone should ask why we're together and why I'm in love with such an incredible person, I should be the one to answer that question."

"We make a fine pair, don't we?" I chuckled.

He smiled. "That's why it will work. It has to. I can't see myself with anyone but you."

I smiled and said, "Ditto."

Getting into the elevator, we were recharged and ready to face any challenge the NID would throw at us. I had the best in my corner, and come heaven or hell, they were in for the fight of their lives.

To be continued


	11. ties 11

Ties that Bind Pt 11

* * *

Arriving at the General's office, the Colonel informed him of Senator Kinsey's aide that was helping the NID to gather information. The General said that he had just gotten off the phone with the President. He was just made aware of the fact that the SGC was under scrutiny again and that we were to give the NID and anyone with them our full cooperation with their assignment.

The Colonel was not happy, but agreed to play along for the time being. He also told him of the odd behavior that the aide displayed towards me, and what Agent Barnett had said about him having such a high security clearance, which was especially odd since he was a civilian. The General said he would look into it and get back to him once he found out anything.

General Hammond then asked what information had been found out about the dart that we had brought in. The Colonel explained everything the technicians from the lab had told him and that they were still working on finding out what type of dart it was. As soon as he found out, he would let the General know. We informed him that we were leaving and to let us know as soon as my dad arrived, and to have him come by the Colonel's house so we could plan our next line of attack.

I had forgotten some disks that I wanted to work on and told the Colonel I would meet him topside as soon as I went to get them. Walking quickly to the elevator I got in and exited on my floor without noticing that I was being followed. I walked into my lab, turned on the light, and stepped on the shattered paperweight.

Damn! I had meant to pick that up earlier. As I bent down and started to pick up the bigger pieces, I didn't notice that some one was behind me. I felt someone breathing right by my ear. Startled, I dropped the pieces again. I whipped around to see who was standing next to me. It was Mr. Smith. I tried to step back and almost tripped. Mr. Smith grabbed onto my arm to keep me from falling.

"Are you all right? I hope I didn't frighten you?"

Trying to keep my cool, I shook his hand off me and walked away from him. I needed to get space between this creep and myself. He continued to come towards me as I stepped around to my desk.

"Can I help you with something? As you can see, you caught me at a bad time. I was about to leave for the day."

"Yes, you can help. I had some questions about your research, and I was wondering if I could pick your brain. These theories you have come up withare quite remarkable. Your mind is very fascinating Dr. Carter. I've been reading your reports and you are quiet amazing in what you have achieved here. I would really like to hear about it from your mouth rather than read a boring report."

I could see him sizing me up. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn he was mentally undressing me with his eyes. I shuddered and grabbed my disks from the top of my desk and started to lock everything up.

"Like I said, I'm sorry, but I can't help you today. I was just leaving. I'm on leave for the rest of the week as well. Maybe Dr. Felger or Dr. Combs could help you. They are very familiar with my research. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you picking their brains."

"Well Samantha, I really wanted to talk to you since it is your research. I thought maybe we could get together and go over some of your latest projects. They are so fascinating. What do you say?"

He surprised me by calling me by my first name. The gall of this guy! To think that I would want to spend anytime with him! I had to get out of there fast. I was feeling a little uneasy with him so close, and when I didn't respond quickly enough, he had gotten closer to me.

I stepped back.

"First of all, I don't remember giving you permission to call me Samantha. Second, you may address me as Major Carter. Third, I already told you that I am on leave. My best friend was killed yesterday and I have been appointed her daughter's guardian. She needs me right now, so if you'll excuse me, I need to leave now! If you need to get in touch with me please let General Hammond know, or my CO Colonel O'Neill."

Getting up, he blocked my way to the door. I stood and stared at him. I was scared. I was beginning to panic and he just smiled at seeing the effect he had on me. He wouldn't back down and was starting to get too close again when I noticed Agent Barnett walking by.

I yelled out. "Agent Barnett! May I have a word with you?"

Stopping at my door, Agent Barnett looked at the shattered paperweight on the floor. "Major Carter? Is everything alright?"

Seeing me take a deep breath in relief that he was here, I said, "I think Colonel O'Neill wanted to speak to you about that report you had asked about earlier. He has a copy and since were both leaving, I thought I'd take you to him."

Walking around Mr. Smith, Agent Barnett could see I was visible shaken by my encounter with Mr. Smith.

"Smith, let the other agents know that I'm going to be with Colonel O'Neill. Is there anything else you needed with Major Carter?"

Smith turned around and looked at Agent Barnett and then to me. "No, nothing that can't wait till later. It's been a pleasure Major Carter." He walked out of my lab, and with a backward glance at me, he proceeded down the hallway. I locked my door and leaned back against it. I closed my eyes and had forgotten that Agent Barnett was still there.

"I'm sorry Agent Barnett, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted to ask me questions about my research. I was on my way home and he just startled me."

"Major Carter, you can call me Malcolm. If you want, I could have him kept away from you. I thought he was too pushy and nosey for his own good. Just because he thinks he can go around intimidating people doesn't give him the right to. I saw the look of panic in your eyes, Major. There's more to this, but you still don't trust me, do you?"

"It's not a question of trust. There are a lot of things going on that I can't talk about right now. Please be patient Malcolm. As soon as I can, I'll fill you in. And thank you. I really needed your help back there. He just wouldn't back down. He made me very uncomfortable. I usually can handle men like that, but he just made me feel very uneasy. I can't even explain it to you. His actions were saying more than his words."

"I'm glad I can help Major. I'll keep an eye on him for you . If I find out anything, where can I reach you?"

"I really appreciate that. Why don't we exchange cell numbers, and that way we can call each other if anything comes up. Malcolm, thank you again for rescuing me back there. I don't know what would have happen if you didn't walk by."

Walking me topside to the Colonel's truck, Jack knew something had happen. He got out of his truck and started toward us.

"What happen," he asked.

I waved him off and said I'd tell him later. "Thank you again, Malcolm. And remember, we're not the bad guys here either."

Getting into Jack's truck, I wanted to get home and take a long hot shower and scrub the arm that Mr. Smith had grabbed. Thinking of that again made me shuddered.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what happen," Jack said.

I tried to sugar coat what had happened, but it still took all my power to convince him not to go down the elevator, hunt Smith down and tear him from limb to limb.

Banging his hand against the steering wheel, he cursed himself. "I shouldn't have let you go to your lab by yourself. I said you were safe and this guy almost assaults you. Wait till I get my hands on him. I'll break the hand he grabbed you with. And I'll wipe that smirk off his face and make him sorry he ever laid eyes on you."

"Jack, please stop! Its over, thank God. I'm just grateful that Agent Barnett came by when he did. I just want to go home and take a hot shower and sleep. It's been a long day, so lets just get away from here, please," I pleaded.

Starting the truck, we drove away. I scooted next to him and put my head on his shoulder, and within moments, started to nod off. He put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He whispered that he was sorry and that if he ever left me alone again, I was allowed to use the ribbon device on him.

I chuckled and whispered, "I wish I had that earlier. That would teach him to leer at me and make me feel uneasy."

He hugged me closer. "I don't like this guy getting this type of reaction from you Sam. I want you to be on your guard. You're stronger than this . He is nothing but a spy for Kinsey. Remember, they're after Cassie, and they'll use any of us to get to her. I won't let him harm you and if Smith ever touches you again, nothing you say will stop me from hurting him. You have my word on that."

I nodded and snuggled closer. Before I knew it, we were almost to Jack's house. He woke me up before we got there. "Hey sleepy head. Time to get up. I don't think it's wise to give the SGC more gossip for the grapevine. So you better wipe that drool from the side of your lip and sit on the passenger side."

I put my hand to my mouth. "I don't drool. And you have to give me one last hug before we get there. That's gonna have to last me till tonight.

He hugged me and gave me a soft kiss that I wanted to last forever, but knew it couldn't as he pulled away. "If we start that again, I won't be responsible for my actions. And don't look at me with that pout on your face. It drives me nuts."

I smiled and moved over to the passenger side. I gave him a sideways glance and said, "So I drive you nuts huh? It's nice to know that I'm not the only one going crazy over the one they love."

Coming closer to his house, we notice cars parked on the street in front and across his house.

"You don't think something happen? Why are there so many cars here? Daniel would have called, right Jack? What if something happen to Cassie? "

My mind was going 100 miles a minute. As soon as he parked in his driveway, I was out of the truck and flying up the steps and into the living room, with Jack steps behind me.

The living room was in a mess. The only one sitting on the couch was Daniel, holding a bag of frozen peas on his nose.

"What the hell happened? Daniel! Where's Cassie? And what's with the peas," Jack asked.

Daniel looked startled like he must have been dozing off. He explained that SG-3, SG-4 and SG-9 had heard what happen and decided to visit to make sure everything was okay. Ferretti and his team where in the kitchen preparing dinner for all of them, and everyone else was in the backyard being used for Teal'c's demonstration of hand to hand Jaffa tactics for Cassie.

"I was Cassie's first target, and she got a little carried away and hit me pretty hard on the nose. She was so sorry. I told her it was alright, but that I would be sitting out the rest of the day."

"Do you think it's wise that Cassie is outdoors with all that's happened? What if they try again? We can't be to careful. I think we should bring her back in what do you think, Sir?"

I turned to Jack and waited to see what he would decide.

Daniel took the peas off his nose. "Jack, that's one of the reason's I got hurt. There's not enough room in here for her to learn properly. That's why they moved it outdoors. She has 9 bodyguards plus 6 in here. I don't think the NID is stupid enough to try something with all these people here. She's really enjoying having everyone here. She was even laughing earlier. Don't be too upset at them for coming over. Remember, they feel this loss just as much as we do. There is so much comfort we could give her, and if them being here is making her feel normal again, than so be it."

Jack sat next to Daniel and said, "Yeah, I don't think they'll try anything else today. It was just weird driving up to my house with all these cars parked out front. We thought something had happen and that you guys were hurt. So how exactly did Cassie do that to you?"

"I'll let her tell you. She's really picked up what Teal'c is teaching her. She's a fast learner. I kind of feel sorry for the rest of those guys out there."

Once I knew Cassie was safe, we updated Daniel on the NID back at the SGC and the findings on the dart. We also told him about Senator Kinsey's aide and I told of our encounter in the commissary and in my lab. Daniel was just as upset as Jack was and said that he wanted to see who this jerk was, and that maybe Cassie could teach him some manners. I reassured Daniel that I would always have one of them with me, and that Agent Barnett was also keeping an eye on him for us.

Daniel remembered Agent Barnett with the whole Martin thing. I had filled him in of all the things that had happened during his ascension, including Jack being accused of killing Senator Kinsey. He mirrored my sentiment that he was a good agent and could be trusted. Jack was still not convinced, but said he would keep an open mind. We also told him that my dad should be arriving tonight with Maybourne. Jack went to see what type of mess Ferretti and his team had created in his kitchen, and left Daniel and I in the living room.

I sat next to Daniel and asked him how he was doing.

He sighed. "Better I guess. I was just getting over my headache when my face came in contact with Cassie's fist. I don't know what I really feel."

I nodded I told him I was here if he wanted to talk about anything or if he just needed a shoulder to cry on.

He smiled at me and put his head back against the sofa. "I regret not telling Janet how I really felt about her. I just didn't think I could tell her exactly how I felt. I don't think it would have been fair to start something if I could be killed or taken captive. She would have to deal with the aftermath. I've been sitting here analyzing this. Why I was afraid to act out on how I felt. I should have done what you and Jack did. Take what I could and worry about the consequences later. I guess I'll never know how she really felt. That's my only regret."

I put my arm around him and gave him a hug. I knew that it took a lot for him to say what he just did. He was so vulnerable right now.

"Daniel it's going to be hard, but I'll help you, we all will. I'm sure Janet did feel the same way. When you ascended, she took that really hard. She tried everything she could to make you comfortable, when she knew there was nothing earthly possible she could do to keep you alive. She tried to hide her feelings, but you could just tell that this was affecting her. She took a leave of absence after you ascended. I tried to help her, but she wanted to deal with it on her own. She told me that when she got back, we would celebrate your life and not mourn your death."

Daniel looked at me. "So what did you two do to celebrate my life?"

"Got drunk beyond comprehension and toasted you with each shot we took. We also promised to tell our love ones and the ones we held dear how much they mean to us. We always wait until it's to late to let the ones we love know how much they mean to us. We decided in your honor that we would write letters to those we care for and find the right time to give them out. I have my letters at home. I wrote one to each of you since sometimes saying things face to face can be awkward. I never asked Janet if she ever followed through with her letters."

Daniel put his head back against the couch and said, "I still can't believe she's gone. It must have been weird going to her house. I don't think I could do that just yet. It would be to hard, walking in there and expecting to see her in the kitchen or sitting on her couch."

Giving him a tight squeeze on his hand that I now held, I let him cry. We must have nodded off because I felt a hand on my shoulder, giving me a slight shake. Looking up, I saw Jack looking down at me. He motioned for me to come with him. I took my arm away from Daniel and helped Jack get him comfortable with a pillow on the couch. He looked like he was going to have a nasty bruise, but other than that he looked peaceful. I grabbed the blanket that Jack had brought out and I covered him. Following Jack, he stood in front of his patio door and pointed outside.

There was Cassie, being held with an arm around her neck, and before you knew it, she had used her left elbow to hit the guy behind her and bring him down over her. I was taken aback and looked at Jack.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about boyfriends getting out of hand with her."

Jack looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Boyfriends? Oh Carter, one problem at a time."

I chuckled and asked what Ferretti and his team were making in the kitchen that smelled so good.

"Old Italian secret," he said. "But I could have sworn I saw jars of Prego spaghetti sauce!" Jack said loudly enough for Ferretti to hear.

"I heard that if you can't say anything nice about the chef, then the chef will leave." Ferretti yelled back.

Moving into the kitchen, I saw Major Ferretti stirring a huge pot of sauce. While Lt. Bauer was grating cheese, Lt Travers was making pasta and Captain Murphy was stirring a cake mix.

"Hey Carter! What's going on? Come over here and taste this sauce and tell me what you think," Ferretti asked me.

Walking over to Ferretti, I tasted his sauce and was surprised by the wonderful and full taste of it. "Ferretti, this is good. No way this is Prego, Sir, maybe Ragu."

His team started to chuckle and Jack gave me a big smile. Ferretti took the spoon away from me. "Ingrates! I try to do something nice and this is the thanks I get! Shoo! Get out of my kitchen before I do something we'll all regret."

"I was just kidding Ferretti. I didn't know you could cook. I was just surprised. Wait till I tell the women at the SGC."

Captain Murphy looked up. "Permission to speak freely, Sir ?" she asked Ferretti.

"No, permission denied. I know where you're going with this Murphy, and I will not let you say a word."

"Ignore that order Captain since I'm the ranking member in this room. Go on, say what you want to say," Jack said with a huge grin on his face.

Looking at Ferretti, Captain Murphy smirked. "The only reason the Major knows how to cook is because his mother was afraid he'd never find a girl and she didn't want her son to go hungry."

"Murphy, your suppose to be my second in command and back me up, not give this guy here more ammunition against me. I'll never hear the end of it with him. Hey Jack! How about we trade 2IC Murphy for Carter."

Murphy and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Murphy, he'd be lost without you. He couldn't figure out all those computer codes that you come up with, along with trying to figure out any alien technology. Please you don't have anything to worry about. I could always put in a good word with SG-12's CO, if you want". I was enjoying the scene that was playing out.

"Thanks Major Carter, but I think I'll stick to my team. He knows his mother calls me constantly trying to get information about him since he doesn't return calls in a timely manner. He would be lost without me. He just doesn't know it."

The banter continued between Murphy and Ferretti. There was something definitely going on between them. They reminded me of Jack and I. It was weird to see it at a different perspective, and now I knew how gossip got around.

We left them in the kitchen and checked on Daniel, who was still dozing, and went to the backyard to see Cassie in action.

To be continued.


	12. ties 12

Ties that Bind pt12

* * *

Walking through the patio doors, we noticed that most of the guys were sitting around the deck and only Teal'c, Major Griffith, Major Palmer and Cassie were still standing. Cassie saw us coming and was excited to tell us about what she had learned from Teal'c. I smiled at her and said that I was glad she was a fast learner. Asking for Cassie's help in serving refreshments, we went inside and filled enough glasses for everyone outside. I asked Ferretti if dinner was almost ready. He said that they were getting ready to set the table, and by the time that was done, dinner would be ready.

Taking some of the glasses of water, I asked Cassie to give the guys on the deck their drinks, while I headed back to theJack and the rest of the group. I overheard him telling the others what was going on and what had happen earlier here at the house. To say they were upset would be putting it mildly. A couple of choice words and threats could be heard, but they abruptly stopped talking when I stepped into the group to hand each of them a glass.

The Colonel asked if they were headed back to the SGC. Major Palmer's team was going back, since they were scheduled to be on duty that evening. Major Palmer said he would keep an eye on the NID agents, and if he saw anything suspicious, he would let the Colonel and the General know. Jack told the two men not to let the NID agents know what had been happening at the house.

"I know you trust your team with your life. But, we've gotten a lot of new recruits recently, and it's hard to really know who is trustworthy. General Hammond knows what's been happening, and he suggested that this be kept on a need to know basis. Also, I don't want too many people hanging around here at the house. So pick one person from your team that you trust and tell the rest that it would be better if they kept to the base, doing just their regular routine. I've already talked to Ferretti, and he's chosen his 2IC, Murphy. They'll be staying the night to keep an eye on things."

Major Griffith chose Captain Ayers because he had been with him since his team was formed.

Major Palmer chose Captain Russell. "Sir, Captain Russell hasn't been with the SGC for very long, but we went through basic training together, and I personally recommended him to General Hammond. He's a good man and I trust him with my life," Major Palmer said.

The Colonel nodded. "Good enough for me. Give Captain Russell the lowdown on things. Carter. Why don't you go see what's taking Ferretti so long with dinner. I'm sure everybody is starved by now."

As if Ferretti heard him, he walked out onto the porch and yelled. "Come and get it! First come, first served."

The guys on the deck ran through the door. I grabbed Cassie and pulled her out of the way before she was knocked off her feet. Feeling a hand steadying me, I didn't even have to look to know that it wasJack.

"They must be really hungry, huh? How about you Cassie? Are you hungry? You'd better get in there, because there might not be anything left." I said.

Cassie started for the door. "I'm starved! Are you guys coming?"

"We'll be there in a minute. If those guys don't let you get something to eat, just use your new Jaffa moves on them," Jack said.

Watching her walk in, Jack spoke up quietly. "So what do you think of the Major's choices? I need all the eyes and ears I can get. I trust these guys, but I hope I'm doing the right thing in letting them use one of their own men on this."

"Trust your instincts,they've gotten us out of worst scrapes then this. Murphy, Russell and Ayers are good soldiers. Russell and Murphy are the newest in the bunch, but I trust Ferretti's judgment. I don't know Major Palmer to well, and Russell is fairly new, so I think we'll just have to trust Palmer's judgment on him."

We walked in and I decided I want to shower before I ate. I asked Jack about taking one and he said to use his room since it had a bathroom in it. I inquired about the time my night watch was to take place, but he said that Ferretti, Murphy and Russell had decided to spend the night.

"They said that since we looked like hell, they thought it would be a good idea for us to get a good nights rest. I also informed Ferretti that your dad and Maybourne would be coming over. Except for them, I don't think we should let the others know about Maybourne. So we might have to stash him at Daniel's for the time being." Jack gave me one of his looks that told me he wasn't looking forward to seeing Harry again.

"Sir, are you sure about me using your bathroom? I could always use the one in the hallway," I said.

"Carter, its okay. It will give you a little more privacy, and I don't want all those airmen imagining my 2IC naked in the shower just down the hall. It's bad enough that I'm going to have that image dancing in my head while your gone."

I chuckled and could feel my cheeks blushing slightly. "Okay, I'll be right back." Feeling a little naughty, I spoke in a low tone over my shoulder at him. "It's too bad you can't join me."

Walking away from him, I heard him groan under his breath. Going into his bedroom, I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Feeling the hot water on my back relieved some of the tension I was feeling. It was so relaxing that I didn't want to get out. With regret, I walked out of the shower and changed into a pair of sweat pants and oversized t-shirt. I sat down on the bed and started to towel dry my hair. I could hear the laughter echoing from the kitchen. Thinking it would be nice to lay down for a moment, I must have dozed off. I felt a hand on my shoulder and woke up with a start.

"Sam, its me. Everybody was wondering where you went," Cassie said. "Oh, sorry. How long have I've been in here?"

"A couple of hours. Uncle Jack came by earlier to check on you, and said you were asleep. But I know you haven't eaten, so I saved you a plate. Most of the guys had to get back to the base, so it's only Uncle Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Captain Murphy, Major Ferretti, Major Palmer and Alex."

"Has my dad gotten here yet?"

"Not yet, but he's on the way. General Hammond can't come with him, so he let Uncle Jack know. Sam? Is there something else that's going on that I don't know about?"

"Nothing important. You know all you need to know right now Cassie. So what have you've been up to since I decided to take an unexpected nap?'

"Well, Charlotte, that's Captain Murphy, and I have been calling the caterer and florist. With all that's happen today, we forgot we were having people over after the service. She's been a big help. She wants me to pick out music to play for it. She said it should be stuff Mom really liked, since we're remembering her. She's really been great. Did you know that she considered Mom her only true friend at the SGC? She said that Mom made her feel welcomed when she was transferred to the base. And even though she only knew mom for a short period of time, she admired her."

"I'm glad she is helping you with the arrangements. With everything going on, I forgot to call the florist and caterers. The music idea is a good one. It's very appropriate that the music should be all of Janet's favorites. And she did love to sing along with them, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. I think I'll ask Daniel to take me to the house tomorrow to pick up her favorite CD's."

There was a knock on the door. It was the Colonel.

"Hey! You're awake. Your dad is here. Palmer and Russell went to get Cassie some movies, so we don't have that much time before they get back."

Getting up from the bed, I walked into the living room and saw my dad and Maybourne.

Getting a hug from my dad, he asked how I was doing. I told him that I was fine.

Nodding at Maybourne, I could tell he looked more relaxed then usual. He had gained some weight, and it looked like he was enjoying his retirement.

Cassie came to stand beside me, and my dad gave her a hug, expressing his regret to her and asked how she was holding up.

"I'm doing okay. Uncle Jack, Daniel and Teal'c have been great, and Sam has been here holding my hand through this whole thing."

Looking at Maybourne, she got a look of curiosity in her eyes. "Who's he?"

Without waiting for an introduction, Harry spoke up. "Hey kid. My name is Harry Maybourne, but you can call me Uncle Harry."

The Colonel stepped closer to Maybourne. "She will call you Uncle Harry over my dead body! Come on. Let's get started. We don't have much time to talk, and we have to keep you out of sight. So let's get you briefed so that we can get you over to Daniel's."

We filled my dad and Maybourne in on what had happen to Janet, the NID, the attempt on Cassie, and the sudden interest Kinsey had with the SGC.

"You owe me one Harry. I need you to work your magic and find out who, what, and where, in that order. If Kinsey's behind this, I want to nail him to the wall," Jack said.

"So," Maybourne said, "you're willing to get dirty? This means all of you right? Because these guys play for keeps. There's no gray area with them. It's either live or die. And if I'm putting my neck on the line, I want to make sure each of you are going to be there to back me up."

We all agreed that we would do everything it took to keep Cassie safe, and asked what he would need to get the task done.

Harry said he was going to need someone who was good with computers and would know their way around the web to retrieve information.

Murphy volunteered and was given a laptop. She was then given different sites to look over. The Colonel also mentioned Elliot Smith, Kinsey's aide, and asked if Harry had heard of him. Harry said no, but that we should look him up. If he was working with Kinsey in Washington, then there should be some kind of record. I volunteered to look for information on Mr. Smith. The Colonel, Daniel and Harry were getting ready to leave, and it seemed to me that Harry looked rather pleased to be working with Jack again.

"It's good to be back on Earth, not that I'm complaining about my retirement, but I missed you Jack. You should come and visit sometime. There's a lake there. Maybe we could go fishing."

The Colonel rolled his eyes. "Come on Harry. Let's get you out of here before Palmer and Russell return. Jacob? Are you staying or going with us?"

Dad looked at me. Before he could answer, Jack spoke up again. "Jacob, it's fine if you want to stay. You haven't seen Carter since the incident at the alpha site. You guys have a lot of catching up to do."

I looked at the Colonel and knew he was right. We didn't part on the greatest terms, and it would be good to be able to talk.

"If you guys need any help, let me know," Dad said.

Ferretti and Murphy had been in the kitchen. But right before Jack, Daniel and Harry left, they walked into the living room.

"Maybourne, I think you remember Major Ferretti. And I didn't get to introduce you to his 2IC, Captain Murphy. They'll be helping us out. They are the only ones other than ourselves that know your still among the living."

Harry nodded and looked at Murphy. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?" he asked Captain Murphy.

"I don't think so. I'm really good with faces, but I can't place yours. Maybe you met someone that just looks like me."

"I could have sworn that I've met you, but with my age, the memory is not quite what it use to be. So Ferretti, still at the SGC, and in charge of your own team? Impressive."

Literally dragging Maybourne out with them, they left and promised to call if they came across any information. We promised to do the same and got to work.

Palmer and Russell returned with the movies Cassie had asked for, and Ferretti sat down with her and started to watch them. Teal'c decided to walk the outside of the perimeter to make sure everything was safe. Murphy started on the task that Maybourne had asked her to do.

Dad and I were in the kitchen. I was suddenly starving, and I asked him if he wanted to join me in having a snack. He said that he hadn't had any real earth food in such a long time that anything sounded good.

I asked him how things were going with the Tok'ra and found out that things were not going as planned. There was a lot of discord within the ranks, and with the incident at the Alpha Site, relations with the rebel Jaffa was at a breaking point. He said that he didn't know if there would even be a treaty when he got back. But he didn't care. He wanted to be here for me. He knew that Janet and I had been close, and he knew losing her must have been a big loss for me.

I agreed with him that it was. But not only to me, but to Cassie, and the rest of the SGC.

"Dad, we are like family. We watch out for one another, and now I have Cassie to take care of. It's still sinking in that I am responsible for another person. I have to consider what is best for her well being, as well as mine. It's going to change my life. I know that. But, I promised Janet that I would take care of her daughter, and I will not break that promise. I have the support of my team. Don't worry, Dad. If we can find out what the NID has planned, we might be able to stop them from harming her."

"Sam, I'm just being a concerned parent. I don't want you to get hurt. Have you thought of maybe leaving and going offworld somewhere? If they can't find Cassie, then they can't harm her, or you. I could talk to the Tok'ra. I'm sure they'll let you join us. We could be together and you'd be safe."

I looked at him. "But didn't you just say there's discord between you and the rebel Jaffa? That you're even having trouble among the Tok'ra? Oh, and don't forget, I'm on Anubis's hit list. I was almost killed by one of his super soldiers last time we ran into his forces. It might not be safe here, but at least I have my team to make sure we're protected. Thanks, but no thanks Dad. I think I'll take my chances here on earth."

Dad didn't say anything. He bowed his head instead, and I knew I was going to hear what Selmak thought.

"Samantha, your father has been in great distress. He only wants what's best for you. He is just showing his concern. He has lost you almost twice to Anubis's soldiers, and I don't think he could handle losing you to any of these men. Please, he has been under a lot of stress. The Tok'ra Council almost didn't let him come, and they were not pleased when they found out about Maybourne. So please consider what he is asking. He thinks that having the responsibility of Cassandra Fraiser would be dangerous for you. I have told him that he cannot ask you to give up this responsibility. He truly just wants to keep you safe."

I nodded to Selmak. I told her I understood and that I knew it would be hard for him to understand, but I would not change my mind. Cassie was my responsibility, and as long as I am able, I will protect her with my life. With that said, I walked out of the kitchen and plugged my laptop in and started my research of Mr. Smith.

It was late before the Colonel and Daniel finally returned. Ferretti was on watch out front, and Murphy was still doing Harry's research. Palmer and Russell were sleeping in their sleeping bags on the living room floor, and since Cassie had been having some nightmares again, she opted to sleep on the couch. Dad was outside in back with Teal'c keeping watch, and I was asleep on top of my laptop.

Hearing someone whisper my name in my ear, I woke up and turned around to see Jack smiling at me. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I asked if Maybourne had gotten settled in, and if they had found anything.

He told me that Maybourne started calling around as soon as they got to Daniel's. They had to make a pit stop at a storage facility to pick up some equipment he needed so that his calls wouldn't be traced. He had given them more pages to research, and said if he found anything out, he would let them know. He then asked me if Murphy or I had made any progress. I told him I wasn't having any luck with obtaining information about Mr. Smith, but Murphy had gotten some hits and was saving the information for Maybourne.

"Carter, you better go to bed. I don't think that laptop was made to be a pillow. I think Daniel's already heading to his room, and I saw Cassie on the couch."

"Sir, I'm fine. I just need a cup of coffee and I'll be as good as new. You should be the one sleeping. You've had a long day and I took a cat nap earlier, so why don't you go to bed."

Picking me up from my chair, I found myself in Jack's arms. I was really enjoying myself when my dad walked through the door.

"Jack, any reason why you have my daughter in your arms?"

"Jacob! I thought you were asleep. Carter should be…I was just gonna take her to bed when you came in."

I turned three shades of red.

"Take her to bed Jack? Is there something I should know about" Dad asked.

"Jacob, I meant get her to go to sleep. When we got here, she was using the laptop as a pillow. I was just taking her to her room so she could sleep more comfortably."

There I was in my CO's arms, in front of my dad, dying of embarrassment. Trying to wriggle out of his arms, Jack looked sternly at me. "Carter, stop that! You're going to sleep, and if I have to be in the room with you to make you do it, I will."

I groaned. Didn't he realize he was just digging himself a deeper hole?

Suddenly shaking his head, he quickly corrected himself, again. "Not in the bed with her Jacob, but in the room. She hasn't had a decent nights sleep and she's had a rough couple of days. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Why don't I just shut up! Carter, I'm taking you to your room and if I have to sit outside of it to make sure you sleep, I will."

Exhaling the breath I was holding, I agreed only if he put me down and let me walk to my room. But he also had to agree to get some sleep as well. He wasn't looking any better then me, and as much as he denied it, he needed to get some sleep to be sharp for tomorrow.

Putting me down, I shut off my laptop, gave my dad a kiss goodnight, said goodnight to Murphy and suggested she get some sleep also. Walking down the hall, I turned around to see the Colonel looking at me as I went into his room and shut the door.

To be continued.


	13. ties 13

Ties that Bind pt 13

* * *

I always hated funerals. It started with my mother's. I had never attended one till she had passed away. It was horrible: the pain you go through knowing you would not see your loved one again, the regret for things left unsaid, and the wound left that doesn't ever fully heal. It is the kind of wound that seems to only re-open a little more when another person close to you dies.

Since I started working at the SGC, it seemed that I was attending more funerals than I ever use to. I attended two for Daniel, which thankfully both turned out to be unnecessary, one for Martouf, one for Lt. Elliott after the fall of the Tok'ra base, and countless others for fellow SGC members lost in the line of duty.

But today, I was attending my bestfriend' s funeral. I had to be strong for her daughter, who had lost yet another mother, and I had to be strong for my team. This had been a stressful experience for us, and had taken our relationships with each other to the edge. They didn't need me to breakdown. I had failed them twice already and I would make it a point to be strong. But how could I be strong when all I wanted to do was curl up and cry at the cruelty of the whole situation?

Why Janet? I would never get a clear answer as to why someone so good was taken away from us. She was trying to save someone else's life when hers was taken. Her life was cut short, with things still left unsaid and feelings still left unexplored.

My eyes started to fill with tears again. I looked at myself in the mirror and could see the effects of the last days in the dark circles under my eyes.

It had been a hectic 24 hours since the first attempt on Cassie's life. We had tried to gather as much information about the NID as we could. Murphy had been a great help for Maybourne, navigating the web like it was second nature to her. Maybourne had also been a surprise. Even though he had been off world for over a year, he still had connections. Maybourne had received a tip on a specific source and where he was located. He asked the Colonel to accompany him as back-up.

We all had things to take care of that day: Cassie had wanted to go back to her house to pick up some things she would need for the service, and Daniel and Teal'c had appointed themselves her personal guards for the day. I reminded them to stop by her school and to pick-up any homework. I had wanted to go back to the SGC, but Jack firmly said no way. I was upset and walked out to the backyard.

The Colonel followed me. After relieving Russell, he looked at me. "Carter, what part of 'no' don't you get? You're not going to the SGC. You know the reason why. I don't want you going there without one of us going with you. I don't want to take any chances with this Smith guy. We haven't found anything on him yet, so until we do, I don't want you anywhere near him. I can't be worrying about you while I'm with Harry. Can't going to the SGC wait?"

I told him the reason I wanted to return. I wanted to use Cassie's digital camera to snap a picture of Smith so I could bring it back to Maybourne. This way, he might be able to better figure out who he is with a visual aid to help him.

Jack sighed and put his hand through his hair. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I'd be more comfortable if you took Russell, Ferretti or Palmer with you. If Smith sees another male around, he might not be so forthcoming in his advancements on you. I'll see if any of them are going back to the SGC.

I nodded in agreement with him and we stepped back into the house. Ferretti volunteered to be my bodyguard because Russell and Palmer had to go back on duty.

At the SGC, we managed to snap Smith's picture. We had also spoken to Agent Barrett and were informed of Smith's disappearing act. He had not departed with the other NID agents and had been a no show at the hotel. Ferretti called General Hammond with this information and asked if we could get copies of the surveillance tapes of the base. Maybe we could find out what he had been up to. Ferretti left and I was getting ready to leave, not paying attention to the person who had walked into my office and shut the door.

"Major Samantha Carter, we meet again. I thought you said you were on leave, but I seem to catch you here in your office working," Mr. Smith said.

"I was just catching up on some things and was about to leave. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my ride."

I saw that he had closed the door. I needed to get away, so I walked around him. Without expecting him to, he suddenly grabbed my arm. I was surprised that he would try this here at the SGC. Trying to yank my arm out of his grip, he only held on tighter.

"Now, now Major, you are not being very cooperative and I do remember General Hammond saying that all his people were to be very forth coming with information when questioned by us. So please, don't make this difficult. Why don't we go topside to a nice restaurant and have some lunch? Unless you would like to go somewhere more private…say my hotel room?"

This time I reacted before he could act. I yanked my arm away from him, slapped him across the face, and kneed him hard in the groin. I ran out of the office and straight into Ferretti's arms.

Ferretti pushed me behind him. He knew why I had run out of my lab. Smith ran out and stopped short when he saw who was with me.

"Carter, lets blow this joint. The atmosphere just got real dirty," Ferretti said, staring down Smith.

Smith straightened himself up, giving me a dark and angry stare, and then walked away. I had seen that hatred before. Jonas always got it when he didn't get his way. I shuddered and let out the breath of air I was holding.

"What the hell happen in there? Carter, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?Jack will kill me for leaving you alone," Ferretti said.

"Let's go Ferretti. We'll talk about this on the way to the Colonel's," I said.

During the ride there, the Colonel called and asked if we were on the way back. I said yes and asked if he had any information. He said he would brief us at the house and asked if we had completed our task. I said yes and he seemed relieved. He then asked if anything else had happened. I looked over at Ferretti and said no.

Ferretti knew that I had just lied to the Colonel. When I hung up the phone, he spoke his mind. "Carter, if you don't tell him, I will. I don't know what this guy did to you, but if I'm reading your reaction right, I don't think we should hide anything from the Colonel. It wouldn't be wise. This guy tried something at the SGC, so he must feel like he's above the law. What is he going to try next? You better tell him Carter. I've never lied to Jack and I'm not going to start now."

We arrived at the house and notice that no one was there yet. I walked in and saw Murphy working on her laptop. Maybourne had e-mailed her some more leads, and she was just starting to get some results from them. I handed her Cassie's camera to download the picture of Smith for Maybourne. I asked about Cassie and the guys and was told they were on their way back. I went to the bathroom to see how badly bruised my arm was from Smith's attack. I hadn't realized that the Colonel and Harry had gotten back until I heard them arguing in the living room.

"Are you going to tell them everything? Even what we found out earlier? They should be made aware of what we know, Jack. I don't think we should hold anything back. The more informed they are, the more alert they'll be."

"Harry, you said it yourself that the guy is not totally reliable, but if I read him right, he was scared and that's a liability."

"That's a crock and you know it, Jack! He was telling the truth and I believe we shouldn't keep anything from them. I'm putting my life on the line and I want everyone on the same page. No Jack, if you don't tell them everything, I will," Harry said.

Ferretti and Murphy walked in when the conversation ended, and I walked in when I heard Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c walk in. We all sat down in the living room to find out what they knew.

They confirmed that there was a mole at the SGC. That this person had been sending out information to the NID regarding the latest happenings at the base. They also knew about Anubis's super soldier and were very intereste d in my research and the plans to make the weapon. They were waiting for the right time to come and take it to Area 51 to examine it more closely.

Jack stopped and looked at Harry. Closing his eyes briefly, he sighed and revealed what the source had told them.

"No matter what measures we take, they'll take her. He said that she had too much information that still hasn't been tapped into. They think she's the answer to all of their questions. And now that there's nothing standing in their way, they have more motivation than ever."

He ended with the warning that they were playing for keeps and they would stop at nothing from obtaining their target.

I was quiet. What did he mean she had all the answers? Cassie had no ability to use any of the Gould technology. She had Naquada in her system, but what could they find out about her that Janet hadn't already discovered? It seem the more we looked for answers, the more questions were brought to light.

No one spoke. I looked around and saw that Daniel had put his arm around Cassie and that Teal'c had taken her hand in his. Hearing this just made it more real. It was bad enough that we had to deal with the death of our friend but to hear that her daughter was in danger only made it harder for us to cope.

I saw Ferretti looking at me and motioning toward Jack. He wanted me to tell them what had happened on the base. I nodded no. He gave me a stern look, threatening to tell Jack. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention and reported what we had found out at the SGC, about me getting Smith's picture, what Agent Barrett informed us about Smith's disappearance, Ferretti getting the surveillance tapes to see what Smith had been up to at the SGC, and finally about my encounter with Smith.

When Jack found out about my encounter with Smith, he lost it and was threatening to go down to the SGC to teach Smith a lesson, with Teal'c agreeing to help. I looked at Ferretti, who was apologizing to Jack for leaving me alone. I walked out of the room, needing to get away. I felt like I was helpless and that was something I had never felt before in my life.

Daniel and Cassie came out after awhile and Cassie put her arms around me. She apologized for putting me in so much danger. She was crying, saying that this was all her fault that maybe she should just disappear to keep us safe. I told her no, that this was not her fault, and that she should not blame herself for any of what was happening. Running away was not the answer and I would not let her leave. I held her and let her grief overtake her. This was too much to ask her to deal with. I told her how sorry I was that I was not much of a guardian, but I promised to be there for her and that I would not let anything happen to her. Jack and Maybourne approached slowly, hearing what Cassie was saying.

"Listen kid," Harry said, "I know this is hard to hear, but I think it's for the best that we tell you everything. Keeping secrets only causes trouble, and the more you know, the better prepared you are. Like Carter said, we wont let them get you. I have a lot of tricks in my bag and I haven't even begun to fight. So don't worry; let your Uncle Harry do that."

Cassie let me go and walked up to Harry. "You don't have to do this, I know your risking your life, as are Ferretti, Murphy and the rest of my family. I'm not worth all this trouble."

Harry looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Kid, you're worth more to me then you know. I haven't known you for that long, but if these people around you are willing to risk their lives for you, then I know I'm on the right side. So don't worry. You have enough to deal with. I'll take care of the bad guys and you go back to being a teenager, okay?"

* * *

Blinking back the memories of the day before, I remembered suddenly where I was, dressed in my dress blues, looking over a speech I had prepared the night before, tell everyone what a great friend, officer and doctor Janet had been. I found it difficult to put my thoughts on paper, but if I didn't, then I would never get through this day. I went to check on everyone to see if we were ready to go.

Jack had gotten up early and gone ahead of us to the SGC. General Hammond wanted to go over some details before the ceremony and thought it was better to do it in person. Ferretti and Murphy were dressed and ready to go. Teal'c and Daniel were also ready and were waiting in the living room. I asked where Cassie was and they said she was still getting ready. I went to her room and was surprise to see a picture of Janet and Cassie surrounded by other photos on a poster board. This apparently was what she was up to last night when she turned in early and had locked her door. She didn't hear me come up behind her as she was putting on the finishing touches to a photo of all of us at Janet's last birthday. She was dressed in a plain black dress with little pink flowers on it. Turning around at finally hearing me enter, she smiled. I looked at the poster board on the bed, displayed with pictures of Janet laughing, sleeping, and even with curlers in her hair. I almost laughed at that one, but stopped when I saw the tears forming in Cassie's eyes.

"You did a great job Cassie. Your mom would be proud . Are you ready to go?" She nodded and asked me to give her another minute.

I walked out and came face to face with Jack, who didn't look happy.

I asked what was wrong and he pulled me into the living room with the others. General Hammond had informed him that the senator and soon to be Vice President Kinsey was attending the service. That he had insisted on attending it.

"What the hell does he have to be there for? Can't General Hammond have him denied access to the base? He's doing this just to flaunt the power he's getting by becoming Vice President. I don't think I'll be able to stomach him being there," Daniel said in disgust.

"I agree with Daniel Jackson. What is the purpose of Senator Kinsey's visit? He will only worsen the situation at the SGC. General Hammond should not allow him to attend. This could prove harmful to Cassandra Fraiser," Teal'c said.

"I wasn't happy myself when I found out. I tried everything, even coming close to picking up the phone and calling the President myself. But whether we want him there or not, he's coming. So let's keep him away from Cassie at all cost. I'll be damn if he's going to make this some photo op showing that he cares like he did for the documentary."

We agreed to try to be civil, and Cassie came in with her poster boards. The guys were as surprised as I was when I first saw them, and each came up to Cassie to tell her how proud they knew her mother would be.

We arrived at the SGC. Senator Kinsey's secretary asked if the Senator could have a couple of minutes with Cassie, to which we all responded with a loud no. Filing into the elevator, we formed a circle around Cassie. She held my hand as well as Daniel's. She asked if we were still going to speak and we said we wouldn't miss it.

Getting to our floor we walked out and were greeted by General Hammond. He gave Cassie a hug and took her hand, asking her if she was okay and if she needed anything before starting the service. Cassie nodded no, so we proceeded towards the gate room.

Senator Kinsey and his people were waiting outside Gateroom.

"Senator, we're about to start the service, so if you still want to attend, I suggest you wait to express your sorrow until after the service."

We walked in and were positioned ourselves on both sides of the Stargate. Everyone that had known Janet was there. I saw Agent Barrett in the background. He waved and I nodded to him. I also saw Mr. Smith with a smirk on his face, which I wanted to go over and slap right off of him. And I wasn't the only one who felt that way. I noticed Jack taking a step towards him, but I stopped him when I put my hand on his arm. I whispered to him that now was not the time. He composed himself but stared back at Mr. Smith with look that would have scared any Goa'uld.

The General started the service with a poem, and then went into his speech about Janet's endless passion for healing and helping out her fellow soldier. He spoke eloquently of her love for her friends and most of all her daughter. He finished by saying that we had lost not only a doctor, but a beloved friend.

Teal'c spoke next of Janet's character and her ability to make anyone feel welcomed in a new place. He was proud to have called her friend and his loyalty to her daughter would be his last gift to her. "May Janet Fraiser know that I would give my life to protect her daughter. On this, you have my word as a Warrior and her friend," saying this and staring directly at Kinsey and his staff.

Daniel spoke of the times he would return from missions hurt half the time and Janet was always there to comfort and heal him. She was just a burst of energy, never faltering, and always ready to help you when you needed it. "I will miss our late night conversations when I would have to stay overnight for observation. We solved all the problems of the world in those few hours, but what I will miss most is that she gave everything to this place. We sacrifice family, health and our lives are put on hold for the good of the Earth. I too am dedicating my life to fulfill her last request, that her daughter is kept safe and that she leads a normal life. This Janet I promise you. Till we met again."

The Colonel was next, and he started by saying that he had the honor of working with one of the most brilliant doctors he had ever known. She was a capable soldier, an excellent doctor, friend and loving mother. He spoke of her pride in her daughter and that it showed whenever she would speak of Cassie. "She was the best friend you could have, even though I think she really enjoyed using the bigger needles on me. I know that she cared more about us then she should have. We spoke about this once, and she said that her teachers always tried to drive into their students that they should never get attached to their patients. But she asked me how she could not when she saw what danger we faced every time we walked through that gate. I too will miss Dr. Fraiser, but her legacy will live on in her daughter."

Then it was my turn. I tried to push down the bile that was beginning to rise to my throat. I was not going to lose it; I had to be strong. I looked at Cassie and then to Jack. He was smiling at me, giving me the strength to start. I began with how Janet and I had met, and about our fight against Hathor. I spoke of her bravery and how smart she really was. She was more then a doctor, she was a shoulder to lean on, an officer, and most of all, she was my friend. I told of her sacrifices, of her sorrows, and of her love for her job. "I remember her telling me her fears. She thought she would never be a good enough mother. But all your fears were for nothing Janet. You've raised a smart, beautiful daughter and just knowing how much you will be missed here at the SGC only goes to show how many lives you've touched. You have assigned me the biggest mission in my life, but rest assured that I will succeed. Cassie will be safe and happy."

I walked down the ramp and thought I was going to faint. Standing next to Cassie, she took my hand and whispered to me that what I had said was beautiful and that her mom would be proud of me. I could feel the Colonel next to me, his hand on my arm. I turned to him and smiled. General Hammond thanked everyone for coming. We formed a protective circle around Cassie again, suddenly noticing that Murphy was missing. Ferretti said she had left to get things set up at Jack's house. Kinsey approached with an outstretched arms. Teal'c stepped in front of him, as did Daniel.

Daniel scowled at him. "You have some nerve showing your face here. Now if you don't want me to deck you, I suggest you back off."

The Colonel tried to suppress his laughter by coughing into his hand.

"Dr. Jackson, you may be just a civilian, but change is coming to the SGC program. You might not fit into our plans, so keep that in mind. My dear, all I wanted to do was express my condolences. If you'll excuse me, I need to go speak to General Hammond about your rude behavior, Dr. Jackson. This I expected from Colonel O'Neill, but from you," Kinsey said.

Jack smiled and put his arm around Daniel. Looking at Kinsey, he smiled. "I taught him everything he knows. You're lucky you backed down when you did. He would have had you seeing stars. Oh, and the gathering at my house is for friends and family, and since you don't fall into either category, your not invited." With that said, we walked away and headed to the Colonel's house.

To be continued


	14. ties 14

Ties that Bind pt 14

See disclaimer etc in pt 1

* * *

We arrived back at the Colonel's house after the service and Murphy had everything under control. She had put the posters that Cassie made on stands in the living room with flowers all around the room. She had set up tables and chairs outside, and had the caterers set up the food in the dining room. I decided to get out of my dress blues, opting for something casual. By the time I had finished changing, people were already arriving. Mrs. Riley, Janet's neighbor, came with others from the Senior Center where Janet and Cassie had volunteered at. Cassie's friends from school also came to show their support, and quickly surrounded her with hugs and kisses.

We were all gathered in the dining room when General Hammond arrived with my dad. The General said that Senator Kinsey was not very happy about the lack of respect shown to him at the service, and had threaten to get Daniel kicked out of the SGC program. General Hammond threatened to call the President, making Kinsey back down. But he left reminding General Hammond that his time was also numbered at the SGC, and he should get his retirement letter ready. Daniel said he should have just hit him. It would have made him feel better, and he probably would have gotten a standing ovation from the whole base. The General chuckled and said that Kinsey wasn't worth Daniel's time or effort. He also said that he was proud of us for the wonderful and caring words we spoke about Janet. There hadn't been a dry eye in the house and he couldn't have hoped for better.

Ferretti and Murphy came in and handed us all a beers. I said I wanted to propose a toast. "To Janet Fraiser: the best friend anyone could have ever had. We are all richer having known her. May her memory live on in our hearts forever,"

The day passed by quickly. More and more SGC staff arrived, and I could see Daniel talking to some of the nurses. Teal'c was keeping on eye on Cassie and her friends, and the General and my dad were talking to Ferretti and Murphy, getting the latest information on what we had found out.

I went to look at the posterboards in tribute to Janet. She was so full of life. I remember some of the pictures being taken, but others I would have to ask Cassie about. I sensed someone and turned to find Jack at my side.

"I bet Doc was really upset at Cassie for taking that one," Jack said, pointing at the one with Janet in hair rollers and a facemask.

I nodded yes, smiling. "Most of these pictures are of birthdays, Christmas and Thanksgivings we all shared. It's going to be hard when the holidays come around again. She used to organize all that stuff. She said it was for Cassie's benefit, but honestly I think she also did it for us since we really don't have anyone else to celebrate with. I don't know what I'm going to do with out her. She was always there. Who am I going to lean on when the going gets tough?" I asked.

He took my hand and squeezed it. "What am I, chop liver? We are going to work "us" out. As soon as all this all blows over, we are going to have a chance to really figure things out. I'm here for you Sam, never forget that," Jack whispered.

Before I could respond, his cell phone rang. Answering it, he told me it was Harry. I went and found the General, Dad and Ferretti, informing them that Jack was on the phone with Maybourne. We waited to see what he had found out.

After he hung up with Harry, he walked over and asked me to bring Teal'c and Daniel to the side of the house. He had some news and wanted to talk without being overheard.

Harry had followed Kinsey and his people back to the hotel. Since Murphy had found out what hotel he was staying at, she had gone up to his room and bugged the place. Kinsey apparently had been in a foul mood after the service.

"It seemed the good senator was not to happy that he didn't get his way at the service and was cursing the SGC and especially SG-1 for ruining his plans," Jack said.

"Harry's also said he's coming by. He needs back up to meet one of his contacts. He's on his way, but he warned me that we have some unwanted guests in the front. They're keeping tabs on our comings and goings, so we have to be careful. Ferretti, Teal'c. I need you to come with me. We don't want to take any chances since we are getting close to the truth. Daniel, Carter. Keep an eye on Cassie. Murphy. Harry emailed you some pictures he wants you to work your magic on and see what you could find out about them. He also asked if you had gotten any information on Smith," Jack said.

Murphy nodded no but said she was still working on it. "Major Palmer follow him on the base, swiping a cup he used so I could run his prints. But with the service being today, that was all put on the back burner. I could go back to the SGC. He left it in my lab. As soon as I get a good one print, I'll be able to find out who he really is. Permission to go back to base, Sir?" Murphy asked Ferretti.

General Hammond said he was going back to the base and Murphy asked if she could get a ride. I wanted to go with Jack, but I knew he would say no. We all couldn't just disappear. All that would do is draw suspicion from those watching the house and those attending the wake. So I wished them all good luck and made sure they each had a cell phone to keep in contact.

The Colonel, Ferretti, and Teal'c snuck out through the back so they wouldn't be followed. General Hammond and Murphy left through the front. Daniel and I went back inside.

We kept moving around, keeping our guard up and looking for anything out of the ordinary. I spoke with Felger and Combs, who had arrived late, and were telling me their stories of Janet. Daniel was talking to Palmer and Russell, asking them to keep an eye on the men in front. I quickly scanned the room but could not find Cassie. I started going room to room. I asked Dad to check the bedrooms to see if she had gone into hiding. Getting Daniel's attention, he came over and I asked if he had seen Cassie.

He hadn't, and said he'd go check outside and see if he could find her out there. As time went by, I began to panic. I asked everyone if they had seen her and they all responded no. I went in search of her friends, and when I finally found them, they were a little tipsy. I asked them where Cassie was and what they had been doing. They looked at each other nervously and said they were only trying to help by giving her alcohol to take away the pain, but Cassie had started rambling about other planets and not being normal and about men that were after her and her family.

"We were coming to look for you Major Carter. She's really scaring us. We were only trying to make her feel better, but I guess we overdid it," one of the girls said.

I tried to calm myself down. "Can you please take me to her?"

They led me to the Colonel's roof where I saw a ladder going up to it. I told them to go and find Daniel. While they did that, I climbed up the ladder. When I got to the top, I saw Cassie sitting with an empty bottle of wine next to her.

I told myself to stay calm. She was hurting and her friends were only trying to help, but this wasn't the way to deal with her loss. I sat down next to her and could see she was crying.

"Cassie, what are you doing up here, and how could you be drinking alcohol? You saw what it did to Daniel the other day. Plus, you scared Daniel and I to death when we couldn't find you. Cassie honey, I know this hurts, but alcohol is not the answer. You can't just erase what happened by drinking; you have to deal with it. I know it hurts, but I'll be here to help you through the pain," I said.

She looked at me and her lips started to quiver. "I just wanted to stop hurting Sam. I hurt all over. I just didn't want to feel anything anymore. I'm tired of people tell me how sorry they are. My friends were only trying to help. I know that's not an excuse, but they said a couple of drinks would make me forget that I was entitled to it; that since I had just lost my mom, nobody would blame me for doing it. But all I've done is disappoint you and everyone else. I'm sorry, I should have known better, but I just wanted to stop these feelings. I thought this was the answer, that it would make me happy. But all I feel is sick, and if this roof doesn't stop spinning I think I'm going to fall off."

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to get you down from here. Do you think you can make it down the ladder, or do I have to carry you down," I asked.

"No, I can make it with your help."

She stood up and almost stumbled. Grabbing onto me, I steadied her and started to help her to the ladder. I heard Daniel climbing up the ladder. Reaching the top of the roof, he saw me trying to steady Cassie and knew exactly why she was swaying. Daniel looked at me and I nodded my head, telling him that now was not the time to lecture her of the evils of alcohol. He came next to her and helped me get her to the edge of the roof.

He climbed down and held the ladder steady. Dad came around the corner, as did Major Palmer and Captain Russell. I asked her again if she could do this and she nodded yes.

She made it down slowly and was helped by my dad. I climbed down next and Daniel asked who had given her the alcohol. I told him that her friends were only trying to help and suggested to him that he round the girls up and try to sober them up before they headed home. I didn't want a gang of angry parents calling me wondering why I had served alcohol to a bunch of teenagers.

As soon as I reached Cassie, she grabbed my hand. "Sam, I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to be sick."

I took her inside and straight to the bathroom. I knew she had learned her lesson. I heard a knock on the door, and I left Cassie and answered the door. It was an airman that I didn't recognize. I asked him what I could help him with and he said that he was relaying a message from Dr. Jackson that he wanted us to meet him by the garage in 10 minutes; something to do with Colonel O'Neill. I thanked him and went back to Cassie.

I cleaned her up with a washcloth and sat her on the edge of the tub. I told her I was going to get her something to wear. She said okay and I went to get her clothes.

Walking through the living room, almost everyone had already left. Cassie asked what had happen to her friends and I told her that Daniel had sobered them up and had Major Palmer taking them home. She apologized again and promised me that she would call them to apologize for her actions and to see exactly what she had let slip about her past life. "Hopefully, they'll think I was so drunk that I was talking nonsense," Cassie said.

We were heading toward the side of the house when I heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw no one. Cassie kept walking. When she passed a tree, she was grabbed into the shadows. I tried to run to help her but was also grabbed. I could feel someone behind me with what felt like a gun.

I was told to not scream, that if I tried anything that Cassie would be hurt. He asked if I understood and I nodded yes. I was then told to walk towards the tree.

Walking to the tree, I saw the airman who had given me Daniel's message with his arm around a struggling Cassie.

"Sam, what's happening?" Cassie asked.

Before I could answer the man holding her gripped her tighter and pulled out a Zat gun, telling her to be quiet and that no one would get hurt if we cooperated. If not, he would shoot us. Cassie began to whimper, but I told her that everything would be alright and not to worry, that I would not let them harm her.

The airman, apparently named Kelly, told Peters to tie her hands behind her back. He then asked me to put my hands behind my back. When I didn't comply fast enough, I heard him cock his gun and point it at Cassie. I told them I would do anything they wanted and if they stopped pointing the gun at her, I would comply. I let him tie my hands behind my back and found myself wondering what had happened to Daniel, Dad and Captain Russell.

Then Peters came closer and whispered, "I bet you're wondering where Dr. Jackson is? Let's just say he's indisposed and when your dad finds him, we will be long gone. Kelly, tie the kid up and tape her mouth. Her whimpering is getting on my nerves. The sooner we leave, the better."

They had this planned all along. How else would they know that the Colonel, Teal'c and Ferretti wouldn't be here? They had sent them on a wild goose chase to make their job easier. I was looking for something that I could do to stop them, but couldn't find anything.

Looking at Cassie, I knew what she was thinking. I nodded my head slowly, not wanting to tip them off. She looked at me and nodded yes. She motioned to her left and I knew she was going to try to bring him down. We had to try at least she would get away.

Airman Kelly had grabbed Cassie around the chest and was surprised when she used all her might to strike him on the side of his ribs with her elbow, pulling him over her shoulder with one swift move. My captor was just as surprised when I turned around and disarmed him by throwing my whole body towards him, knocking us to the ground.

The rest was a blur. I heard Cassie scream at the top of her lungs. I yelled at Cassie to run, but Kelly yanked her to the ground, and they struggled to get the Zat gun he had dropped. My captor was trying to get up, but I knocked him down again. I heard the Zat gun and turned around to see another man coming towards us. I struggled to get up to stop him from shooting Cassie. But I didn't get too far because Peters came up behind me and knocked me on the head with the butt of his gun as everything faded to black.

I was coming around. I could hear voices and tried to get up, but was held back. I began to struggle, butheard the Zat gun. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on where I was. I was still at the Colonel's house and tried to see who was talking. When my head stopped spinning, I could see Jack, Ferretti and Dad with guns in their hands, trying to talk to who ever had me. I tried to speak, but the Colonel nodded no. I looked around and found Cassie on the floor unconscious in front of me, with Kelly next to her. So I assumed that it was Peter's who held me captive.

"You're crazy if you think your going to get away. Do you think I'm going to let you walk out of here with her? You signed your own death certificate as soon as you hurt her and Cassie. You must not have worked at the SGC long enough to know me well enough. So I'll ask you one more time let her go, and I'll let you walk out of here alive. You know your friends are gone by now. We saw them leave as soon as we pulled up. Be smart. Let her go and nobody gets hurt," the Colonel said.

I stared at Jack, but his attention was on Peter's. I could tell he wanted to kill Peters with his bare hands for trying to take Cassie and for hurting me. But he kept his focus on getting me free.

Peter's looked at Jack. "I'm not letting her go O'Neill. I read your file. You're tough enough, but you don't know who I am. So back off. Pointing the Zat at Dad and Ferretti, he told them to drop their weapons or I was going to be killed.

They looked at Jack, and he nodded. They dropped their guns and were told to move away from us. We started to move toward the front. I was being dragged since I wouldn't move. Peter's whispered in my ear that I'd better cooperate. I started to walk backwards with him.

"O'Neill, I need your keys. Throw them in front of me, and nothing funny, or I'll shot the pretty major here," Peter's sneered.

Fishing for his keys from his pocket, he threw them behind him. Peters raised the Zat and fired. I was scared as Ferretti went down. Dad and Jack came closer, but the Zat was pointed at me and they both stopped. Peters pulled me back and stopped. Tears started to roll down my face. I looked at both at them. "Do what he wants. Don't try anything else, Sir. Dad, please."

"Listen to the little lady. Major, now please pick up the keys by your foot." I looked down and saw the Colonel's keys. Looking at Jack, I could see he was looking behind us. I knew that something was going to happen, so I slowly started to bend down to get the keys.

I heard a noise behind us, and Peters was distracted enough for the Colonel to surge forward. He grabbed me out of Peter's grasp and rolled us away from harm. Teal'c came up behind Peter's and had him disarmed and on the floor in seconds.

Jack asked if I was okay. I said yes and tried to sit up. He let Dad help me while he went over to where Peter's was being held by Teal'c. Dad asked if I was okay, but I waved him away and started towards Cassie. She was still unconscious and looked so pale. I pulled her towards me and held her close.

Kelly was dead and I pulled Cassie away from him. Then I heard Daniel yelling out our names.

He came around the corner and stopped at the scene in front of him. Cassie started to stir and began to flay her arms around and scream. I tried to hold her down, but needed Daniel's help to calm her. She recognized me after she got her bearings and hugged me tightly. She had thought that I was dead after Peters had knocked me out. They had zatted her after that and that's all she remembered. I told her it was all over and that the guys had saved the day. I tried to help her up but as soon as I stood, I felt dizzy and almost fell. But two strong arms held me up. Turning, I saw that it was Jack. I said thank you and he held on to me tightly. He asked Cassie if she was alright, but she didn't answer. She just continued to look at the man on the floor that had tried to kidnap her.

"It's over Cassie. We'll get the information we need from these two and it will all be over," Jack said. He also said that he wanted to check the house before we went inside. He didn't want any more surprises.

So we moved to the deck. Daniel brought out blankets for Cassie and I. After everyone left, we went into the living room and sat on the couch. Jack had kept Dr. Warner behind to check us out. He had his medical bag with him and started to check Cassie out. Other than some cuts and bruises, she would be alright.

He then started on me and clean and dressed the gash Peters had given me when he knocked me on the head. He really wanted me to come with him to the SGC but I said no. I was needed here and I wasn't going to leave Cassie. He said he would be on call if we needed anything. Leaving a sedative for Cassie, Dr. Warner then left.

They had tried again, and almost succeeded, in taking Cassie. I closed my eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Daniel sat next to Cassie and pulled her into his arms as she started to cry. I turned away. This was all my fault. I couldn't protect her. Maybourne had warned us that they would stop at nothing to take her and I guess I didn't take him seriously. I scolded myself for being so careless and not keeping my guard up.

I was lost in thought when Jack came in and sat next to me. Putting his arm around my shoulder I leaned into him and started to cry quietly. He took my hand under the blanket and squeezed it. He asked what the Doctor said and I told him that I was fine. He saw the dressing on my head and I could see the anger on his face. He suddenly tried to get up, and I knew what he wanted to do. I stopped him and asked him to please stay, that I needed him.

He looked at me and held me tighter but didn't say a word. Daniel said he was going to put Cassie to bed and would stay with her through the night. He gave Jack the instructions Dr. Warner had left for my observation. I was not to sleep for a couple of hours since I might have a concussion. I asked Daniel what had happened to him. He said that an airman had come to him, saying that you were hurt attempting to stop someone from harming Cassie out in the front. When he had gotten there, he was Zatted.

Maybourne came in angry. "Jack you shouldn't have done that! He'll be unconscious till next week. Didn't they teach you discipline in the Black Ops? Kelly's dead and Peters isn't any good to us. I need to get in touch with Murphy. She needs to get me all the information she can on these two." I gave him her number and watched him leave.

I looked at Jack. He simply shrugged his shoulders as he responded. "He had the nerve to touch you. No one hurts you and lives. I lost it when I came in to the backyard and saw Cassie out cold on the ground and this bastard trying to hide behind you. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I started after him, but your dad stopped me. I saw the blood trickling down your face and I wanted him to pay for that. I'm not sorry for hurting him. I just wish I had a sarcophagus so I could kill him and bring him back to life."

I pulled his hand from under the blanket and could see his knuckles where bruised and bloodied.

"What made you comeback? I thought they were going to take us. I was praying for you to come back. So what happen?" I asked

Jack sighed. "Maybourne picked us up and went to the meeting place and waited. After an hour, it hit him that this was a set-up and that they wanted us away from the house to try to take Cassie. With only Danny, you and your dad watching her, it would be their best chance. So we high tailed it back here and you know the rest."

Jack stood up and said he was sorry, that his feelings for me were clouding his judgment. He said he should have had more people guarding us, and that he was to blame for this. I stood up and went behind him and put my arms around his waist, leaning into his back. He turned around and picked me up into his arms and held me tight.

He whispered into my neck that if anything had happened to me he didn't know what he would have done. "I felt this rage Sam, like I didn't care if he killed me. I just needed to get you away from him and that's dangerous. I never want to feel like that again. Please give me another chance. I promise to keep you and Cassie safe.

I told him he had nothing to be sorry for, that it wasn't his fault and I could never blame him. He kissed me and then let me go. I was surprised by how quickly he put me down, but after hearing the door close, I knew why.

Dad came in to give us an update. He had called General Hammond and told him what had happened. Murphy was still waiting on the fingerprints results and was starting to work on Peter's and Kelly's background. Ferretti was going to take Peters back for medical treatment and Maybourne was going back to Daniel's to try and find out who had sent them on a wild goose chase.

He asked me if I was okay and I said I'd be fine. I looked around at the mess and decided to start cleaning up. Dad said he would take watch in the front. He gave Jack and I a strange look. I wondered if he knew what was going on. Jack offered to help me clean up. After we were done, Ferretti had come back and Dad came in to see what was going on.

"Peter's is not going to be conscious for a while. He had a broken nose, cheekbone, two black eyes, cracked ribs, a collapsed lung and a broken arm. The doc will tell us when he wakes up. Griffith and Ayers are assigned to guard him so no one goes in or out without the Generals' permission."

Dad shook his head. "I know you were angry Jack, but you didn't have to beat the guy within an inch of his life."

Jack was about to say something, but I touched his arm. Dad noticed my touch. I changed the subject and said that the day's events were catching up with me and that I was tired. Jack suggested I get some sleep. I looked at Dad to say goodnight, and he saw how close we were standing to each other.

I said I would only go to sleep if Jack promised to get some sleep as well. He said he would and I walked down the hall to his room to try and get some sleep.

To be continued.


	15. ties 15

Disclaimer etc in pt 1. 

Ties that Bind pt 15

* * *

I could feel the sun creeping through the blinds. It felt warm and safe, just like the person that was holding me. If you were to tell me that my CO would be holding me this morning after all the events that had happen in the last 72 hours, I would say you were crazy.

But here I am, waking up from a couple of hours sleep in Jack's bed, with my head resting comfortably on his chest. I didn't want to wake him just yet. I wanted to savor this quiet time when I could see him at his most vulnerable. He seemed so at peace, without worry. It was a shame that he could not wear that same expression when he was awake. I could see the dark circles that were forming under his eyes from not getting enough sleep. His constant worry over my safety and that of Cassie's was taking a toll. I would have to make a better effort to make sure that there would be no reason for Cassie and I to leave.

I ran my fingers through his short hair, loving the sensation it gave my fingertips. I wished that circumstances were different; that what had happen in the last 48 hours had never transpired. There wasn't any danger in what we were doing right now. But in reality, there was danger all around us, and not only was our happiness in jeopardy, so was Cassie's life. I suddenly found myself remembering what had happen when Jack and Daniel had come back from dropping Maybourne off at Daniel's house. Seeing me asleep on my laptop instead of sleeping in a bed did not make him happy. You could tell by the way he literally picked me up and threaten to take me to bed. Forgetting that my father was there was his first mistake.

Seeing the look on Dad's face when he came in from outside and found me in the Colonel's arms was almost comical. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he was trying to figure out what was going on between the Colonel and I. My dad was making Jack nervous by the questions he was asking and the tone he was using.

After turning three different shades of red, Jack said he was sorry for his actions. He hadn't meant to cause me to feel uncomfortable. After he promised me that he too would be getting some sleep, I went to his room to go to bed. Then there were the events that took place yesterday : the service at the SGC, the attack on Cassie and I, and Jack nearly beating a man to death. Dad could tell that something had changed between us.

I had gone to bed that night after the attack and changed into my P.J.'s. I was still a little shaky from what had happened and was beginning to develop a headache. I left the bedroom to go to the kitchen in search of some aspirin. I stopped at the room Cassie and Daniel were sleeping in and made sure they were alright.

I entered the kitchen and looked out the window. As I did, I could see that my father and Jack were in a heated discussion.

Dad had stopped him before he reached Teal'c. With one hand on his arm, I could hear my dad begin to question him. "Jack, I want you to tell me what exactly is going on here. Is Sam's life in danger? I know she did not tell me everything that's going on. I know when my daughter is lying to me and she blatantly did it today when I asked her if she was all right. I want answers Jack, and since she won't give them to me, I'm asking you to fill me in."

I could see the turmoil in his face. He knew that my relationship with my dad had been rocky ever since the whole Alpha site incident. Jack sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "What do you want me to say Jacob? I don't know what Carter has told you, but I don't think it's my place to say anything without her okay. I know you love your daughter. We all do. But if she wants to tell you what's going on, I think it should come from her. All I can tell you Jacob is that I will not let anyone harm her or Cassie. I would kill anyone who would try. You have my word."

He was trying to protect me. But what he didn't know was that my father was not one to give up so easily. I learned from the best. Jack should know that.

Dad was angry; he did not know why the Colonel wouldn't tell him what kind of danger I was in.

"Jack, all I'm asking of you is to have compassion. Sam and I have been on shaky terms for a while now. It's like she has shut me out. I tried to explain to her why I had to go back and straighten things out with the Tok'ra and Rebel Jaffa. She seemed to understand then, but now I don't know. She doesn't seem to trust me anymore, and it's killing me. All the work that I've put into repairing our relationship has been for nothing. It's like she's hiding things from me and I want to know why. Please Jack. I'm asking you as a father. What is my little girl hiding from me?"

I knew he would tell him everything after that speech. He respected my father, and I knew that he could see the strain between us. He was torn by his love and loyalty to me, and his respect and admiration for my dad. He could see that the not knowing was very painful for my dad.

Taking a deep breath, he made a decision that I knew was not easy for him. And I could tell that he knew it would probably bring dire consequences for us.

I heard him start from the beginning. The rescue and retrieval of the SG team, Janet being shot and her last words to me before she died. Our pain when we all told Cassie of her mother's death, Cassie's request of wanting to say good-bye to her mother with our help, and my disappearing acts. He told Dad that he knew the rest of the story, and just skirted around the incident with Smith.

"She didn't want you to worry Jacob. That's the only reason she didn't tell you everything. She's stronger than she looks, and if I thought she couldn't handle any of this, I would have said something to her. I know you feel helpless Jacob, but she has me to protect her, as well as Daniel and Teal'c. We wont let anything happen to her or Cassie. They are our family."

Jacob nodded. "Jack, there's something I want to ask your help with. I want you to help me convince Sam that she and Cassie should come back with me to the new Tok'ra base until this blows over. They'll be safer with us at the Base Camp. I would be able to keep an eye on them, and they wouldn't have to worry about being someone's lab rats. Can I count on you in helping me with this?"

I was so shocked by the question that I nearly dropped the glass of water I was holding. How dare he try to convince the Colonel to help him get me off world. What made him think we would be safer with them? I waited, holding my breath as I did to see what the Colonel would say in response.

"I can't do that. I don't think she would be safer with the Tok'ra. I think she would be putting herself and Cassie in more danger."

I could see my dad getting angry.

"What are you saying Jack? That I can't protect my own daughter? That the Tok'ra are incapable if keeping them safe? Two attempts have been made on Cassie's life already. This last one involved Sam. What's going to happen if you guys aren't so lucky next time and they succeed? I thought you were smarter than that Jack! Can't you see that you can't protect them, and they have a better chance with me off world."

I'd never heard my father so angry. He was still gripping the Colonel's arm and I could see Jack's patience with the discussion wavering. If this were anyone else then my father would have been on his back by.

Jack yanked his arm away. "A better chance Jacob? What better chance does she have with you? You've said yourself that the future of the Tok'ra is in jeopardy, that there is trouble within your own ranks. Your own council is keeping you out of vital decisions. Oh, and did you forget that she's on Anubis's most wanted list for creating the only weapon that destroys his soldiers! I'm sure they have a standing order to kill first and ask questions later. So tell me exactly why she would be safer with you because I just don't see it. At least she has a fighting chance with us, her team. We would do everything in our power to keep both of them safe. It's more then I could say for the Tok'ra, who would rather cut their losses then help anyone out. You know I'm right Jacob. If the Tok'ra where attacked, and Carter and Cassie were cut off from you, and there was no chance of a rescue, they would be left behind. No Jacob, I don't think they'd be safer with you. Not with all the deception going on with the Tok'ra."

The Colonel had crossed the line again, but I don't think he cared much. He would not give us up without a fight. Maybe Dad had finally met his match. And I did agree with what he said. What made my dad think that we would want to go with the Tok'ra?

Dad bowed his head, and I knew that Selmac would be making an appearance next.

"Colonel O'Neill. I'm sure that Jacob did not mean that you were incapable of keeping his daughter and Cassandra Fraiser safe. He's just worried about her since the incident at the Alpha site. Their relationship has been strained and Samantha has been distant with him. Jacob has been trying to bridge the gap between the Rebel Jaffa, the Tauri, and us. It has put a strain on his relations with the Tok'ra council since he is starting to question their intentions. I know you do not trust the Tok'ra. You've had nothing but bad experiences with us, but be assured that if Samantha Carter and Cassandra Fraiser were to come with us to the base, they would be kept out of harms way."

The Colonel was not convinced. "Nothing personal, Selmac, but I think that decision is up to Carter. I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to. Not that I would be pushing her to go with her father and you. In my opinion, she's safer here with us."

I knew it took a lot of control for him to speak with so much restraint towards Selmac. But it's always the calm before the storm. I knew he would be losing his cool soon.

Selmac responded. "Tell me, Colonel O'Neill. Are your personal feelings for Major Carter clouding your judgment? Jacob was alarmed to see her in your arms the night before and today Jacob witnessed you comforting Samantha. I t didn't seem like she was putting up too much of a fight, and you looked comfortable with her in your arms. We wouldn't want you to endanger her or Cassandra because of those feelings. And Jacob is concerned that you might harm her career at the SGC. He is most curious on what exactly your relationship is with his daughter."

Bowing his head again, I knew Dad was coming back to hear his answer. Instead, Jack turned around and headed towards Teal'c to avoid a confrontation.

Grabbing his arm again, Dad turned him around. "What the hell is going on between you and my daughter, Jack? You two seem to be getting closer every time I come back to the SGC. Did you forget about the regulations, or is it just because you're the mighty Jack O'Neill, they don't apply to you. You have my little girl's career in your hands and don't really seem to care. So are you going to tell me exactly what's going on or what?'

I was about to step outside to put a stop to this. I didn't want either one of them saying too many things they'd regret later.

The Colonel pulled Dad's hand off. "This is not the time or place for this Jacob, and I have never acted inappropriately with Carter. What you saw was concern for one of my teammates. You know me, and I would think that you would also know that I would never do anything to harm Carter in any way. If things were to change , then I think that decision would be up to Carter and I to see were things would go, and not you, the SGC or the Air Force would have a say. So drop it Jacob before we say things we will both regret later."

I saw Teal'c moving in closer because he had heard the argument and decided it was time to put a stop to it.

"Jacob Carter. I believe you are only concerned for your daughter and Cassandra Fraiser's safety. But you should not question O'Neill's intentions toward your daughter. I have worked with them for years and they have acted with respect towards each other. I do agree with O'Neill that the decision to go with you should be made by Major Carter and Cassandra. I also believe it would be wise that you two should refrain from speaking of this any longer, since both of you are too upset, and words may be said that could prove harmful to the relationship you each have with Major Carter."

The Colonel's phone started to ring and he turned around to answer it. It was the SGC. The Tok'ra needed to speak to dad. Giving my dad his phone, Jack proceeded to brief Teal'c of what we had found so far. He also wanted to thank him for stepping in when he did.

Teal'c reported to Jack that there had been no activity around the house, and that he and Ferretti were in constant radio contact. Major Palmer and Captain Russell would be relieving them in 1 hour.

Teal'c could see that this was taking a toll on the Colonel.

"O'Neill. You have not had a nights rest since this started I do believe it would be in all our best interest that you do get some sleep. You will not be any assistance to us if you are not well," Teal'c said.

Putting a hand through his hair he said, "I'll get some rest when this all blows over Teal'c. People that I care for are in danger, and I won't rest until those responsible are dealt with. But thanks for your concern."

Finishing with the call, I could see that Dad was upset. "I told them that I was going to be here for a couple of days. I wanted to be able to help you guys. But it appears that I am needed back there. I need to continue with my talks with the council if there is any hope for the alliance."

Trying to change the subject, Dad added, "Jack, I think Teal'c's right. We need you to be at your best. You just sent Sam to get some sleep. Don't make me call Hammond to make this an order. You are no good to us if you aren't at your sharpest. We need that military mind of yours to be alert. I have to get back to the base. I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Jack, we are not through talking about this, not by a long shot. But I'll wait till this all blows over. Then you can tell me exactly what your intentions are."

Intentions my foot! How dare he try to pry into my private life? Were was he when I was growing up and trying to figure out dating or when I almost made the biggest mistake in my life by almost marrying Jonas. No, he had no right to dictate to me about my private life. Seeing him walking back inside, I ducked down and headed back to the bedroom.

I was still upset as I climbed back under the covers, but I knew if I didn't relax, I would be getting no sleep. I started to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I would definitely be having a conversation with my father tomorrow about this subject.

I was just nodding off when I heard him open the door. I heard him riffling through his drawers, probably looking for something to wear. I was lying on my side, my back to him. He was standing near the bed, looking down at me. I could tell just by the way he was breathing. He was analyzing what my father had said. I'd seen him break down conversations before, picking out points to see if he was right or wrong. I knew my dad's words were being replayed over and over in his head.

What was he trying to decide? I knew he loved me, and I loved him. But was that enough? My career was still going and so was his. But knowing Jack, he was trying to figure out exactly why I was with him. He would never ask me to sacrifice my career, I knew that, but wasn't our happiness worth the sacrifice?

As he sat on the edge of the bed, I moved over towards him, though I knew that it was probably a bad idea. He just had a battle with my father, and even though his mood was probably not in the best form, I wanted to be there for him. He laid down behind me and gathered me into his arms and held onto me tight. I could feel him shaking from anger or fear.

When I couldn't breath anymore, I spoke up. "Jack, I can't breath. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I just needed to hold you; it's been a hectic day. I just wanted to feel you in my arms. Forgive me. I'm the one that told you to get some sleep and I'm here waking you up," he said, quickly releasing me and started to get off the bed.

I had to make a decision. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into bed with me.

Knowing that my dad had left, but not wanting him to know that I was eavesdropping, I said, "this is a really bad idea Jack. My dad's here and I know he's going to ask me 101 questions tomorrow about why I was in my CO's arms."

"Your dad left. He went back to the SGC. Teal'c and Ferretti were just relieved by Palmer and Russell, and I checked on Daniel and Cassie there both out. But your right, it's not wise. There are too many people here and I wouldn't want to jeopordize your career for my selfishness in wanting to hold you."

He tried to get up again, but I wouldn't let him. "I do sleep better with you holding me. We could say it's for theraputic reasons."

Getting up, I locked the door and then got back into bed, pulling the blankets back and pulling him into bed with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled close. He told me of the confrontation between Dad and him, and how I should decide what course of action I wanted to take.

I attempted to take a soothing breath before speaking. "How dare he question your integrity! Does he think you would jeopordize my career or yours? And since when is it his business who I decide to be with. He wasn't around when I really needed relationship advice, and I almost ended up marrying a psycho. So he wants to be Dad now. Well no thanks. I've been taking care of myself since my mother died and I don't need his help now. I will deal with it when I see him. And what makes him think I would take Cassie and myself to live with the Tok'ra? I'm sorry he dragged you into this, but he won't be questioning you again."

"Sam, I understand where your father is coming from. I would do the same if you were my daughter. He only wants what is best for you. He feels helpless enough not being around all the time. Don't lash out at him for caring. When I walked into this room, I felt lost. Your father's words were running through my head. Then I saw you, and I suddenly found myself thinking that all I ever wanted was right in front of me. But why does it feel like it is slipping through my fingers?"

I wanted to cry. For him to actually admit that he was afraid of losing me was huge. This is a man who doesn't usually express his feelings very well. I gathered him into my arms and hugged him; he hugged back. "I'm not going anywhere. I promised you we would make the decision to leave together."

That's how I ended up in my CO's arms. Lookingat him, I saw that he was awake. He was staring at me. He caressed my check and leaned over closer, giving me a kiss. It was just what I needed. It soothed my nerves and I returned the kiss with one of my own.

"Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

I nodded yes. He then got up and headed for the bathroom, wanting to shower and change before anyone found out we'd spent the night in the same bed.

Jack stopped short of the bathroom and turned around, looking at me. "Sam, I was thinking about last night. Maybe your dad has a point. I don't want to lose you, but if it is for the best, then maybe we shouldn't take the next step. I just don't want you to regret any decisions you make under the stress you've been under the last couple of days".

Where did that come from? I got out of bed and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. "Do you love me?"

Looking back at me, he took my hand. "So much that it scares me. I've never felt so out of control. You would think that I would be able to handle this, but it's hard. I want to protect you and shield you from harm, but if I do, I find myself wondering if you even want me doing that. I feel empty when you're not here, and so full when you are."

"You've just described how I feel. I tried to move on, but there's no one who can fill my heart the way you do. We will deal with this together. I love you Jack. There, I said it, and it can't be undone by anyone."

Coming closer to me, he kissed me. I responded, wanting to seal our commitment to each other. Hearing a knock on the door we both jumped back and asked who was it.

It was Daniel. We let him in. He wanted to see if we were awake before the others to make sure we weren't caught in a compromising situation. We thanked him and I asked who was up. He said no one, and the only reason he had gotten up was that Maybourne had called. He wanted to know why Jack's phone was off. He and Murphy had found information on Peters and Kelly and wanted Jack to go with him to check them out.

Daniel left to go make some coffee and Jack went to shower and changed, wanting to talk to Maybourne to see what he had found out.

I changed and went to the kitchen to see what I could rustle up. It was going to be a long day, but we were getting closer to securing our safety and happiness.

To be continued.


	16. ties 16

pt 16 Ties that Bind 

Disclaimers etc in pt 1.

* * *

Walking down the hall, I saw Daniel standing in the doorway of the bathroom. As I got closer, I could hear Cassie throwing up. I had forgotten about what she and her friends had done the night before, and she was now paying for her lapse of judgement. Walking past Daniel and into the bathroom, I knelt down by Cassie and asked Daniel to give me a washcloth. Seeing that I had things under control, Daniel slipped out and closed the door.

I waited until Cassie was done and before wiping her face.

"I feel like the world's spinning, Sam. Why did I think this was the answer? I shouldn't have listen to my friends telling me that it would make me feel better and would make me forget for a little while. Daniel said that after I threw up I would feel better, but I don't believe him. I swear I'll never take another drink again in my life," Cassie mumbled.

I rubbed her back and watched her throw up again. Pulling her hair back I wiped her face again. Drinking is never the answer. It only numbs the pain for a while, but once you sober up, the initial hurt is still there."

"I was so out of it I only remember bits and pieces of what I told them. I hope they just think it was the alcohol talking. It didn't make what happen yesterday any more easier. One minute I'm trying to keep myself from falling down, and the next some creep grabs me from behind. I was in shock at first, but then I heard Teal'c voice in my head telling me not to panic, to take a deep breath and to assess the situation. I was so scared, but when I saw the other one grab you from behind, I pushed my fear away and focused on what I had to do. I wasn't going to let them take us without a fight. When I flipped that guy, I think he was surprised. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to fight. I don't remember much after that. Daniel said I was zatted so you're going to have to fill in the blanks," Cassie said.

I told Cassie what had happen to our attackers, that one was dead and the other was at the SGC recovering from his injuries.

I took her to the mirror and pointed out the bruise that was forming on her cheek and the ones on her upper arms. She looked at me and saw the dressing on my head and the bruise forming on my lower jaw.

I told her that the wounds would heal, but I was afraid of what this whole ordeal was doing to her.

"You're strong in spirit. I saw it in your eyes last night. You used your inner strength and followed Teal'c's instruction perfectly. You realized how dangerous the situation was, but still acted professionally. Our lives were at stake and you cause the distraction we needed. We also had luck on our side. If the guys hadn't come back when they did, I don't know what would have happen."

"Daniel took really good care of me and he didn't leave my side. I woke up a couple of times last night when I was having my nightmares, and he was there to hold me and make me feel safe. He was my rock last night, Sam, and I feel like I've let him and all of you down by getting drunk and acting so irresponsibly last night. I know it was wrong," Cassie said

I told her that I thought she had learned her lesson, but she had to tell Jack and the others what she did. I also made her promise that she wouldn't do something like that again. If things ever got to that point that she need to drink to make her pain go away, she would feel comfortable enough to come to one of us for help.

She nodded and said she would tell them after breakfast. I helped her out of the bathroom and walked with her to the kitchen. Murphy and Ferretti were in the kitchen making breakfast. Teal'c was outside walking the grounds since Russell had to leave to go back to the SGC. Palmer was about to leave, but was waiting for Jack to update him on what had happened yesterday. I sat Cassie down and went to get her a glass of water. I asked Murphy where Maybourne was. She quietly informed me that he was in the garage waiting for Palmer to leave. I asked if she had found out anything. She said she would brief us when the Colonel joined us.

Daniel had made Cassie a cup of tea and handed her two aspirins. I sat next to her and could tell that the smell of breakfast was not agreeing with her. Suddenly, she got up and ran to the bathroom. I was following her when she almost knocked Jack down. He grabbed her and saw the panic in her eyes. Seeing me running behind her, he assumed the worse.

Quickly throwing us behind him, he yelled out. "What the hell's going on here!"

Could this get any worse? I tried to get Jack's attention, but was thrown into the bathroom with Cassie. Cassie didn't wait any longer. Reaching the toilet, she proceeded to throw up again. I reached for the washcloth and waited for her to finish.

Everyone had heard the commotion and dropped what they were doing. With Jack yelling out for help, I could hear Teal'c, Murphy and Ferretti in the hallway, wondering what was wrong.

Someone knocked on the door and I heard Daniel's voice. I told him what had happened and how Jack had gotten the wrong impression. He was relieved and said he'd try to get them calmed down and explain what really happened.

I could hear Daniel trying to calm Jack down, asking him why Cassie had nearly knocked him down and why she was throwing up in the bathroom.

Daniel attempted to tell him what Cassie and her friends had done.

I could hear Jack through the door yelling at Daniel for being careless and not keeping a good eye on Cassie and her friends. He continued to yell and curse, asking who they had gotten the alcohol from.

As Daniel moved the conversation into the living room, the hallway became quiet again.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. Jack was really mad. I've never heard him curse so much. It's my fault and he's blaming Daniel. I should be the one he's yelling at, not Daniel. What a mess I' ve made. I hope he can forgive me," Cassie said.

After we emerged from the bathroom, everyone was sitting around the dinning room table quietly eating breakfast.

I whispered to Cassie to see if she wanted to go back to her room to lie down. She nodded no, telling me that she understood that she had to face the music sooner or later.

Jack was staring at us with a disapproving scowl. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I held her hand as I spoke up. "Cassie has something to say, and I would like all of you (looking directly at Jack) to let her finish before saying anything."

Cassie took a deep breath. "I want to apologize to all of you for my actions yesterday. Getting drunk was not what I had intended to do, but I was feeling so bad and my friends said that you would all understand if I wanted to numb the pain a little. I almost got Sam killed yesterday with my actions and it just makes me sick to think that my irresponsibility was the cause. Jack, Teal'c. I know I've disappointed you and saying I'm sorry isn't going to make this any better, but I don't want your forgiveness. I deserve to have you punish me for my stupidity. Ferretti, Murphy and Maybourne. You all risked your lives to keep me safe and how do I repay you? By almost getting taken by the same people your trying to protect me from. I've been nothing but careless and don't deserve your love and loyalty. I screwed up and sorry doesn't begin to cover what I've done."

She walked out of the dinning room and into the backyard. We were all too stunned to say anything. I looked to Teal'c, who caught me looking at him. He seemed to understand what I wanted and he got up and walked outside, followed by Daniel. Maybourne, Mu rphy and Ferretti just looked at each other, and I heard Maybourne whisper to Murphy "poor kid".

Jack was staring at his plate. We still hadn't made eye contact. When he finally looked up, he was angry.

"Carter, when were you going to tell me about what happen yesterday with Cassie? What the hell were you and Daniel doing while we were trying to track down Maybourne's lead? Keeping an eye on one kid is not that difficult. If it was too much for you, I could have had Teal'c stay. Did you forget that Maybourne said we have to be on our guard at all times. One careless move almost cost us her life as well as yours. If you're not up to handling this responsibility, then maybe you should re-evaluate your ability to protect Cassie," Jack said flatly.

I was surprised and in shock. I was trying to calm down before I spoke. I looked around the table and could see Ferretti and Maybourne trying to pretend they weren't there. Murphy was upset. She got up. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

Before Jack could answer, she let him have it.

"The kid screwed up. She was hurting and thought this was going to help her pain and now she's paying for it. I sympathize with her. Do you know the pain of losing a mother at that young of an age? I do and she's doing a lot better job of it then I did. And if that isn't enough to handle, she has people trying to abduct her. Look what she did yesterday. She stopped those men from taking her and Major Carter. That took a lot of guts and all you can point out is her one lapse in judgement. She's young, and if this is how your going to react to her mistakes, then maybe you should reassess your role in raising Cassandra. From what I've seen, Major Carter has done a hell of a job with her. She needs someone to understand her pain, not to point out her errors. She's young, so it's a safe bet she'll be making more."

With that Murphy got up and left the table, walking outside. Jack looked at me. I got up and was about to leave the table when Jack grabbed my hand and asked to speak to me privately.

Maybourne and Ferretti got up and walked outside and left the Colonel and I alone.

He took a deep breath and asked me to tell him exactly what had happened.

I told him what had happen. After I was done, he sat there and closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Jack asked.

"I know this has been hard on you, but we can't let our personal feelings interfere with our objective of keeping Cassie safe. You should have never gone outside with Cassie in that condition. You should have had Palmer or Russell guard her while you looked for Daniel." Hesitating, he continued. "I think we all need to sit down and see what Maybourne and Murphy found out last night. I also have to apologize to Daniel and Cassie for blowing up. I just don't like being kept in the dark. When I saw you two running down the hall, I thought the worst. Sam , can you forgive me for saying what I just did to you about Cassie? It was wrong and out of line. You're doing a great job. I was just being Jack O'Neill, resident jerk. "

I sighed. "Jack, I should have told you last night, but I didn't and for that, I am sorry. But the things you said today… I don't know. It hurt me, but I understand where you're coming from."

"I'm glad you understand. I think we better let everyone back in before they think we've killed each other." We both stood up and walked outside to see what the others were up to.

Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie were sitting on the steps of the deck. Maybourne was nodding off in the corner on a recliner and Ferretti was reaming Murphy for what she had said to Jack.

Jack cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Let's move this indoors. We have a lot of stuff to catch up on, so I think we better get started." As Daniel moved passed us, Jack pulled him aside and apologized for what he said. Daniel was at a loss for words, but I could see that he was relieved with Jack's apology.

Teal'c waited for Cassie and looked at me to make sure I was okay. I smiled and nodded at him that I was. He bowed and moved indoors with Cassie. Jack reached for Cassie's hand.

"Cassie, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Even though I don't approve of what you did, it doesn't mean I don 't love you. I will still be here for you. Don't do anything that dumb again. Leave the dumb stuff for me okay?" Jack said, giving her a hug. Cassie smiled and held him tight. She said she'd try harder not to do any other dumb things.

Ferretti was walking up the steps and looked at Jack. "I've just reminded Murphy that even though we're helping you guys out, it doesn't excuse her not respecting the chain of command. I think I got my point across."

I looked pass Ferretti and could see Murphy making her way to the door. She tried to avoid looking at Jack and I, but was stopped when we blocked the door.

Jack and Ferretti moved inside and I asked Murphy if I could speak to her. I said that I knew why she yelled at the Colonel and said that I appreciated it.

She looked up and I could see the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Major, thank you, but I was out of line. I want to apologize to the Colonel. He just made me so mad. Couldn't he see that Cassie was hurting and had made a mistake? Then when he said that stuff about you, I lost it. I knew I hit a nerve when I saw him flinch after I said he should reassess his role in Cassie's life. I guess I haven't been making the greatest impressions here, have I?"

We smiled at each other and I knew I had found another ally.We walked inside to begin the briefing. Nothing had changed, but things couldn't get worse. Or so I thought.

tbc


	17. ties17

Part 17

* * *

Walking back into the dining room, we sat around the table and waited to be briefed.

Jack and Maybourne told of their wild goose chase with Harry's source. They realized that it was just a ploy to get them away from the house and when they tried to contact us by phone, someone had left a signal jammer in the bushes to prevent calls from going out or coming in.

Maybourne showed us the jammer and confirmed that there were no prints on it. Murphy said she had gone back to the SGC and started to lift the prints of the cup. She had "borrowed" a program from the FBI and was currently trying to match the print to their database. She also said that she had spoken to Agent Barnett. He wanted to apologize for not making the gathering at the Colonel's house, but was given an assignment that needed his immediate attention. He was going to Washington and would be returning today.

I told them of how Airman Kelly had informed me that Daniel had gotten a call from the Colonel, wanting to meet us at the side of the house. I then re-briefed them on what happened after that. I smiled when I told them of how Cassie had taken down Kelly and had given us the advantage to try and get away, thanks to Teal'c' teachings.

Teal'c turned to Cassie and nodded at her. "I'm glad your training came in to play, Cassandra. Hopefully it will be the last time you will need to use it."

Cassie put her arms around Teal'c and gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for his training.

I said I didn't remember much after that since Peters had knocked me out and the next thing I remembered was being held by Peters as a shield.

The Colonel filled in the blanks. After arriving at the house, they were about to go inside to find us when they heard Cassie screaming in the backyard. He had Ferretti find someone to guard the doors, and not to let anyone in until he gave the all clear. He ran around back, followed by my dad, just in time to see Cassie being zatted from behind. Kelly was already on the ground, and Peters had picked up Kelly's zat gun and held it against me.

"There was a third shooter, but he got away, " I said.

Maybourne confirmed this when he said he saw someone jump into a waiting van and leave the scene.

We asked Maybourne and Murphy what had they found out about our attackers.

Airman Kelly and Airman Peters where assigned to the SGC at the same time. They had both gone through training together and their files seemed clean. But Murphy had managed to get their real files.

It had stated that they had both worked undercover for various agencies and had been working for the NID before being reassigned to the SGC. They had been roommates and Murphy and Maybourne had already paid a visit to their apartment.

Murphy stopped and looked at Maybourne. He nodded at her and she pulled out a folder with photo's and surveillance tapes.

She spread them on the table so we could all see. There were pictures of me, Daniel, Janet, Cassie and Jack doing various things around town. One picture was of Cassie outside of her school laughing with her girlfriends. Another photo was of me leaving the gym and walking towards my car, oblivious of any one watching me. Daniel picked up a picture of Janet outside of her house talking to Ms. Riley. I picked up the one with the Colonel playing field hockey with a bunch of kids. They had been following us and none of us had been aware.

"All of you have been under surveillance for some time now." Maybourne continued seeing he had their full attention. "They've been doing they're homework. These papers I retrieve from their files are profiles of each of your activities. It's amazing they didn't grab Cassie before all this started. I think these guys were our moles. But, I think there was one more person working with them at the SGC. I want to know how they found out that Major Carter and Daniel were the only ones here protecting Cassie. They had to have been told that we all had left the house and that was the best opportunity to take her. But why risk trying to grab her with all these people around? It just doesn't make sense. Unless they had someone in the house feeding them the information they needed. It was risky on their part, but they almost succeeded."

We read over all the information on the table and looked at the pictures, trying to figure out when most of them were taken.

Maybourne reported that after he and Murphy had left the airmen's apartment that they had headed back to the hotel were Kinsey was staying.

"Kinsey's scared. He keeps talking about an investigation that has been on going for the past 8 months. He didn't know who had initiated it, and if he's worried about it then you can bet it has something to do with him. From what I gather he just found out about it and he's trying to find out who's behind it. He is certain it's someone at the SGC trying to get dirt on him. Jack, your name was mentioned at least a half dozen times. He doesn't want anything to tarnish his name now that he's going to be Vice President. So he's tying up any loose ends, and the SGC is one of his biggest."

Jack said he would talk to Hammond, but as far as he knew, there was no report being compiled about the SGC at the moment. The only thing that had been authorized was the documentary and they had not been given much access to any classified information.

"So Harry, what's our next move? Do we go over to Kinsey's hotel room and threaten him that we will expose this report to the media if he doesn't back down?" Jack asked.

Harry nodded no. "Jack, he knows we don't have the report.

His assistant Mr. Smith confirmed that no one knows of any report being done about the SGC. But like Murphy, I believe there' s one more person out there that's been feeding them information. After I dropped off Murphy last night, I went in search of my source that led us on a wild goose chase. I found him dead in his home with a bullet wound to the back of the head, and this note."

Harry pulled the note out of his pocket with a handkerchief. He told us not to touch it, that he was going to have it dusted for prints. It simply addressed Maybourne, telling him that they knew he was helping out his friends at the SGC, and if you didn't want to end up like his source, he'd better back off.

After reading the note, I looked at Maybourne.

"They were bound to find out I was back. I just thought I'd have more time to work without being detected. I've been trying to contact some more of my sources, but I haven't had much luck. I did talk to one of them earlier and he told me in so many words that I was worth more dead then alive, so if I could disappear, he'd highly recommended it."

Murphy stood up. "Don't worry, Harry. We'll watch your six. I have to go use the phone. I should be getting the results of the prints I sent to the FBI on the elusive Mr. Smith. I hope to have his real name and file soon."

Ferretti said he was going to go over the surveillance tapes of the last couple of days to see if Smith, Kelly or Peters had spoken to anyone, hoping it would lead us to the other mole. He was also going to see if Peters had regained consciousness, and see if he could convince him to tell us what he knew. Maybourne said he needed to go to his storage unit to pull out some more equipment he needed and asked Jack to go along, since he needed his truck to haul all of it over to his house. I asked Harry if he had anymore leads that needed to be followed up. He said I should talk to Murphy since she had been the one following up on everything for him.

Cassie cleared her throat. "What about the burial? It was suppose to be today. The memorial service was yesterday and we were suppose to bury her today."

We all stopped what we were doing, and Jack got up and took her into his arms. "We didn't forget Cassie. We just moved it to a different time. If they know we were going to be at the cemetery at the time we specified, then they could try and grab you. Their desperate, and with what Harry just told us they're on a timeline. It will be today, so don't worry. And it will only be us so we can say our goodbyes in private. So why don't you go and get some rest.

We'll wake you when it's almost time to go."

"That goes for you too Murphy. You've been burning the candle at both ends and if you pass out from exhaustion, you're no good to us," Ferretti said.

"I'm fine. I had a couple of hours of sleep. I'm just waiting for these results. I'm dying to know who this Smith is," Murphy said.

"Murphy. Let Carter finish up for you. You need some rest.

We've got a lot of work still to do and you're the one with the magic fingers, so give yourself a break or I'll have Jack order you to sleep," Maybourne said, chiming in.

Throwing her hands in the air, Murphy finally agreed only to sleep for a few hours and went straight to the couch.

I walked Jack to the front and asked him to be careful. He said he would. He came close enough so that only I could hear him whisper. "You know I love you, right? When I act like a jerk, it's all an act. I need to be cool and collected and seem aloof to everyone else, but in here," he touched his heart, "you know I love you?"

I smiled and said yeah, and asked what time was the burial going to take place. He said that Hammond hadn't gotten back to him, but he would be calling him soon anyway to brief him on yesterdays events, so he'd find out then .

I walked back inside and said goodbye to Ferretti. He said to make sure that Murphy got some sleep. Teal'c was collecting the pictures and notes, and Murphy was asleep, and could be heard lightly snoring. Cassie and Daniel had started the dishes and I started to cross check the leads we already had to see if we had missed anything.

A knock on the door got my attention and I rose to answer it.

Teal'c came up behind me with a zat gun. I looked at him, and he simply looked back at me.

"We are not expecting anyone, so it's better to be safe Major Carter."

I agreed and went to see who it was. Opening the door, I saw that it was Agent Barrett.

I let him in and asked how he was. He said he had just gotten back from Washington and thought the information he had would be helpful to us. I told him to follow me to the dining room so we could talk without waking Murphy.

I told Barrett what had happen the night before and showed him the pictures and files that were being kept on all of us. He studied the photos and the files. He asked if there was anything else we had found out.

He saw the laptop with Smith's print being scanned using the FBI computer link. He closed his eyes. "That's not what I think it is, is it Major Carter? You guys are operating way outside the law on this. I also heard a rumor in Washington that one of my old cohorts is working with you again. Did you know aiding and abetting? an escaped criminal accused of treason is not a very wise thing to do. I understand now why you weren't so forth coming with giving me information."

Daniel and Cassie walked in and had heard what he had said.

Teal'c waited for me to answer.

"Malcolm, we know what we are doing is not exactly by the book, but they aren't playing by the rules either. If you want to walk away and pretend that your organization is faultless, then you're no better then Kinsey. We vowed to Janet that we would keep her daughter safe, and if playing outside the law is the way we have to do it, then so be it. So if you don't want to share your information, then we'll understand. But I need to ask you not to tell your superiors what we are doing. We still believe there is a mole at the SGC and if you go back and report what you've seen, you'll only be harming our investigation. I told you that we aren't the bad guys here. We're only trying to stop them from harming Cassie."

Agent Barrett looked at everyone and sat down. After a moment, he finally spoke. "What I'm about to tell you stays here. I was called to Washington to on the pretense of needing to finish an assignment. I had left before being asked to investigate the SGC. But the truth is the President wanted to speak to me regarding my investigation and who had initiated it. General Hammond had informed him of the events that have been going on at the SGC and with Cassandra Fraiser. He was alarmed that this was happening and informed the incoming President of these events. They know Kinsey is involved, but not to what extent. Needless to say, the new President is not happy, but I got the impression that they know something and one of his cabinet members mentioned a report that was due by the end of the week. Kinsey's hasn't gotten in office yet and he's already starting trouble. I've been instructed to get as much information as I can and try to brief the President of my findings. More information will be forwarded to me as it comes in. I'm willing to share this information if you're willing to help me get to the bottom of this.

The new President and the current one do not like what has been happening to Cassie. Nor do they like the scrutiny that has been put on the SGC. They want to put a stop to it immediately before it gets out of hand."

Murphy had walked into the room and had been listening to all that was being said. "How can we trust you? You work for them. I don't know who you are and you want us to give you all the information we have? I have a problem with that. I also think Major Ferretti and Colonel O'Neill should be made aware of your meeting with the President. Nothing personal Agent Barrett, but we don't know who we can trust and lives are at stake here.

We can't afford to make mistakes," Murphy said.

"Captain Murphy right? I appreciate you voicing your concern, but like the Major said, I'm not the bad guy here. I've worked with Major Carter on another situation and I've been nothing but honest with her. I understand you have to run this by the Colonel, but I need to start working on this quickly," Burnett said.

The front door opened and we could here the Colonel and Maybourne arguing about something. Before I had a chance to warn Maybourne of Agent Barrett's presence, they were face to face.

Harry pulled out his gun and pointed it at Burnett. "Hey Malcolm, long time no see. Let's get your hands up were I can see them. I don't want to shoot you, but I will if I have to. I'm not going back with you. Let' s just get that clear right now," Harry said.

I looked at Barrett. "The choice is yours. We can't let you leave now that you know that Maybourne is alive. You want us to help you and trust you? You've got to trust us as well. And that includes Maybourne. All we're asking is that you do the same and turn a blind eye on some of things we're doing."

The Colonel came and stood next to me. "Major, would you care to enlighten me on what's been going on here since we've been gone?

"I will Sir, as soon as Agent Barrett makes his decision. So Malcolm, do we have a deal?" I asked.

"We'll play it your way Harry. G et that gun out of my face and tell us what you two were arguing about when you came in. I heard you say lockdown and SGC. So what's happening?" Barrett asked.

I told Harry that it was okay and had Burnett tell them about his visit to the White House. I told them that he had been made aware of our operation and wanted help finding out information for the President.

After we were through explaining, Murphy asked what was happening at the SGC.

Harry looked at Jack and answered her. "Airman Peters was killed in his room before Ferretti or Hammond had a chance to question him. So there goes our best lead in trying to find out who's behind all of this. The base is on lockdown, so no one can go in or out until the investigation is concluded. There is definitely a mole working at the SGC, and it could still be more than one. We need to go through all the personnel files and see if we can find out who it is. Ferretti said whoever they are, they know their way around because they knocked out all cameras on that level. So were back to square one."

Barrett said he would try to get into the SGC with the investigation team, and would call the President if he was denied access to the base.

Jack and Maybourne wanted to go back to Peter's and Kelly's apartment to see if there wasn't anything they might have overlooked. Daniel asked to go along. Murphy said that she had caught up on her sleep and wanted to tackle the laptop. Maybourne said he had some equipment in Jack's truck that might make her job easier. I volunteered to help Murphy with anything she might need and I told Cassie that she should think about starting on some of the homework she had picked up at school.

Maybourne got Teal'c and Barrett to help him with the equipment and I asked if I could speak to Jack alone. We walked to the living room. I asked if he was okay with Burnett helping us out. He said he was a little shocked to see him at the house, but it would be fine. He said that he spoke to the General and the burial was going to take place today at 4:00 p.m. He asked me to tell Cassie and he would let everyone else know.

"This is getting more complicated by the minute. I think they wanted to put the SGC on lockdown so that we couldn't use the gate to get Cassie off world. It's something I would do to cut my enemies options. They will try one more time so be on your guard. I need you to be ready for anything," Jack said.

I nodded and walked him outside. Barrett was leaving and said if he had any information that he would contact me immediately. Maybourne and Teal'c had come back outside from dropping of the equipment to Murphy and Jack pulled Teal'c to the side and spoke to him. Daniel came out and said he would keep an eye on Jack for me. I smiled and told him to be careful and mentioned the burial. He said Jack had already told him and said he'd make sure they were back before then.

Watching them leave, I stood next to Teal'c and said, "Teal'c I don't know how much more we can take of this. I wish I had left with my father. They couldn't harm her if she was off world. But I insisted that we could protect her. I'm now doubting my decision. Maybe my feelings clouded my judgment."

Teal'c turned to me. "We have done all we can to protect her Major

Carter, and you should not doubt your decision. We will be victorious against those that wish to harm Cassandra or you. I have confidence in O'Neill that he will do all he can to insure those responsible will be found."

Walking back inside, I looked at him. " I hope your right, Teal'c. Let's get started. We don't have much time before we have to leave for the burial."

To Be Continued.


	18. ties 18

Part 18

We worked through most of the morning and afternoon. I worked on the few leads we had left on Peters and Kelly. But to my dismay, they were all dead ends. Any prior history on them before they started to work at the SGC had been deleted from the NID system.

Someone was covering his or her tracks, and it seemed we were always a step behind.

I let Murphy know what was happening and she handed me a disk to work off of. She said it was the program she used yesterday to get the little information we did have on Peters and Kelly out of the system. She suggested I try and use it to find the "lost" files on Peters and Kelly. Murphy also suggested that I call Barrett to see if he would be willing to let me access their files in the NID system using his password.

Ferretti had spoke to Teal'c regarding Peters' death. He had been shot in the back of the head execution style. Griffith and Ayers had been relieved from guarding him and the airman that was left in charge had also been killed. Everyone was being questioned and Agent Barrett was let into the mountain to help in the investigation. I asked Ferretti to get a copy of the sign in and sign out sheets to see who had been in the facility before it had happen. He said he would get back to us when he got the information.

Cassie was helping out by putting the files we had in chronological order. The pictures in them were numbered on the back and she was matching the surveillance tapes and files with the photos. She stopped to look at the laptop that was trying to match Smith's prints when a beeping sound was heard.

"Ah Murphy? I think you better take a look at this. I think the computer found a match," Cassie said.

We heard the front door open and saw Jack, Maybourne and Daniel coming through it. Daniel said that a gas leak had ironically occurred at Kelly and Peters' apartment, and all that was left was the charred remains of the building. S o any other files or evidence that might have been there were now gone.

"They're starting to tie up all the loose ends. With Peters and Kelly's death, they have eliminated they're two weakest links. The mole must be still feeding them information. I'm positive if we find out who killed Peters', we'll find our mole," Maybourne said.

Murphy and I went to the laptop to see if there truly was a match on the prints.

"Yes! We got a match on Smith's prints," Murphy yelled out in excitement. Everyone came to stand behind us to see who the elusive Mr. Smith really was.

It turned out that Mr. Smith was really Dr. Nathan Elliot Kehr. Where had I heard that name before? I knew I'd heard it before, but I couldn't remember from where.

Murphy read out loud so everyone could hear. "It says that he's contracted with the government for research, but it doesn't specify what type. He has the highest Civilian Security Clearance, even higher then mine. This says he was born in Germany, went to school here, but not what school. This guy is one big question mark. It says he was the Head of Genetic Engineering for the projects we started with the Russians when we were sharing technology. No criminal records as far as I can see, but I think we've got a problem," Murphy said as the information started to disappear from the screen in front of us. Murphy pressed the print button, and pages started to come out of the printer.

A box popped up on the screen warning that records were being illegally accessed and a password was needed to access any more information.

"Murphy, do something! We need to get the rest of that information. Don't lose the link or we might not have another chance to access this site," Maybourne yelled.

"Harry, keep your shirt on. I' m doing the best I can. If you'd have told me that this was going to happen, then I would have gone through the back door of the system," Murphy yelled back.

Daniel and Cassie started to bring the papers to us to see if we could find any information that could be used to find out more information on Mr. Kehr.

Murphy tried as hard as she could but the system was blocking all her attempts to keep the link open. She realized that someone was trying to access her system and was trying to retrieve the information that we already had.

"I've got to shut down before they corrupt the information we already have. Dr Jackson, Cassie? How much did we get printed out," Murphy asked before shutting down the laptop.

"Well, I think we've go something to work with . Let's read up on Nate and see what we can come up with," the Colonel said.

We looked at the papers that were printed on Dr. Kehr and decided that Teal'c and Daniel would start searching through the web for him to see what we could find on him with a name search.

Maybourne said he would see what he could come up with, and thanked Murphy on her efforts.

Murphy finally broke the encryption and started to scan the files that were stored on the database. She gave me more leads to follow up and had Cassie and the Colonel start reading reports that were sent to the NID to see if there was any useful information.

It was getting late and everyone was hungry. Cassie asked if anyone wanted leftovers.

Cassie came to me and handed me a plate of food. She showed me the bracelet that Murphy had given her. It was a leather band with a silver infinity symbol on it.

"Isn't this cool Sam? Murphy said her friend makes them, and she gave me hers, since she could get another one next time she sees him," Cassie said.

I looked at it and admired the craftsmanship. Daniel and the Colonel who were also admiring the bracelet. Cassie decided to show Teal'c and Maybourne her new bracelet and walked away to show them.

"I hope that was okay Major Carter. A friend of mine makes them to sell at craft fairs. She really liked it and I can always get another one," Murphy said.

"No, it's fine. I was just admiring the detail, and the infinity symbol is really well made."

There was a knock on the door and we all looked up. Maybourne went into Jack's room and Daniel open the door. It was Russell he had tried to get into the SGC but was turned away.

Daniel and Jack updated him on what was going on at the SGC and here. He volunteered to help us out. He said he wanted to call his boss to let him know where he was at and where he could contact him.

Ferretti called me back and said that the investigation was going nowhere. He and General Hammond had been cleared and could leave the mountain to attend Janet's burial. I said we would meet them at the cemetery. He asked what we had found out and I gave him a brief update and also told him to pass on the information to the General and Agent Barrett. Ferretti said he would and asked if he could talk to the Colonel.

I handed the phone to the Colonel and decided to get everyone up and ready to go to the burial. We had just enough time to shower and change in order to make it the cemetery on time.

Murphy set up the fax machine and asked the Colonel to let Ferretti know it was ready to receive the information he was going to send. Cassie was already showering and getting ready. Teal'c said he would check out the area around the house and then shower and change, and Daniel said he wanted to go home since he didn't have any proper clothes that he could wear. Murphy said she wanted to go home and check on her cat and shower and change. She had promised Cassie that she would come back to give her the matching earrings to her new bracelet.

Russell asked if he could attend. "It would be good to have some one on watch just in case any attempt is made during the burial," he said.

The Colonel said that was a good ideal and he was welcome to attend. Walking towards the door Russell accidentally bumped into the fax machine and it fell to the floor, breaking into pieces.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was that close to it," Russell stammered out.

The Colonel said it was all right and that he better get going if he was going to be back in an hour.

"Sir, I think you better call Ferretti back and let him know what happen. He can just bring the sheets along with him," I said.

"I will. Murphy, you better shake a leg if you want to be back in an hour, " the Colonel said. Murphy shut down her laptop and left.

"So, do you want to shower first or do you want to join me," Jack asked with mischief in his eyes.

I smiled back and said that would be hard to do, especially since Maybourne was probably hiding out in the shower as we speak.

Jack groaned and said he had forgotten about Harry. He would tell him the coast was clear and he could do more research while we were gone.

I asked what message my dad had given Ferretti to tell him.

He said nothing much, just that our conversation wasn't over and we would be finishing it once he got back.

"Not if I can help it. He's got to understand that I'm not 14 years old that I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. He might not be happy about it, but if he doesn't support my decision, then that's to bad. He's just going to have to deal with it," I told Jack, putting my arms around his waist and leaning against his chest.

"I don't need you fighting my battles, Sam. Let me deal with your Dad. He's only looking out for you," Jack said.

I looked up at him. "I tried not caring for you. That whole episode with Pete was just my way of testing my feelings for you. I wasn't in love with him. I just wanted to see what everyone said I was missing. You let me go to see what was out there. That's what real love is about. You took a chance by doing that. It just made me realize what I have and that I don't want to ever lose you. You're all I want and you're all I need. You're everything to me." And with that said I kissed him.

"You better go check on Cassie before I do something we both can't stop," Jack said, letting me go. I turned around and gave him a seductive smile and went to check on Cassie, and get ready myself.

Cassie and I were walking down the hall when we heard Murphy laughing at something Maybourne had said.

"I can't believe you fell for his bull Colonel. And you actually let him go off world with you," Murphy said while trying hard not to laugh too hard.

"Well, at least I got to shoot him. Mind you he was trying to kill me at the time, and don't forget he did zat Carter before we went through the portal," the Colonel added.

"Um Major, about shooting you, I never got to apologize for that. It wasn't anything personal. I just needed to get to my final destination. I think I got the short end of the stick anyway, since I ended up being stuck with Jack," Maybourne said.

I said it was all water under the bridge. We heard a car pull up and Cassie went to see who it was.

"Ah, Harry, I think you better go hide. I ts Russell coming up the driveway,"Cassie asked.

Maybourne got up and asked us not to bring Russell back with us to the house. He was getting tired of hiding out in Jack's room. Murphy said she'd let him borrow her car. He promised if he got any leads that he would let Jack know as soon as possible.

Daniel was the last to arrive and we decided to take my car and Jack's truck.

Jack drove Daniel, Teal'c and Russell, while Cassie and Murphy came with me. The drive to the cemetery was uneventful and when we arrived General Hammond and Ferretti were already there. We also saw a limousine pull up and were shocked to see Kinsey get out of the car with Smith and his assistant.

"For crying out loud! Doesn't the man have any sense at all? Who invited him anyway? General, I thought this was suppose to be family only. How did he get invited?" the Colonel asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Colonel. I want to know how he found out we'd be here and who leaked the information. Only a handful of people knew we'd be here for Dr. Fraiser's burial. Major Ferretti, call the base and ask Agent Barrett and Major Palmer to find out what they can. I'm sick and tired of the leaks coming out of that base, even when where suppose to be on lockdown," General Hammond said.

General Hammond asked Cassie to wait, and Daniel and I waited with her. The Colonel was staring at Mr. Kehr. I whispered to him not to let him know we knew his true identity. Never letting his gaze leave Smith' s face, he nodded.

General Hammond could be heard rather loudly asking soon to be Vice President Kinsey what he was doing there. Kinsey responded that since he was not allowed to get close to Cassandra Fraiser at the SGC and wasn't invited to the gathering afterwards he would try to convey his sympathy to her here. The General said that Cassie had agreed to speak to him but, requested that after he conveyed his sympathy that he leave immediately since he was causing her and the others discomfort by showing up at the cemetery.

The General motioned Cassie to come to him. Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, Murphy, Ferretti, and I walked with her towards Kinsey.

"My dear, I'd like to say how sorry I am at your loss. I would have spoken to you at the service but was not allowed to. Your mother's death was a great loss to the SGC. I only hope you realize the sacrifices one makes when working on such a top-secret project. So

if there is anything you need, just ask," Kinsey said and tried to give her a hug, but was pulled back by Daniel.

Cassie looked at Daniel and asked, "You speak of the sacrifice my mother made for the program you have tried unsuccessfully to shut down. You could never realize the sacrifice these people make everyday. So take your sympathy and your help and leave! That's the way you can help me."

"You ungrateful little…." Smith raised his hand to grab Cassie but was stopped by Murphy.

"Elliot, are you stupid or mentally challenged? You touch one hair on her head and not only will I have you on the floor in two seconds, Her Uncles behind me will tear you limb from limb" Murphy threatened.

Kinsey's assistant was escorting him back to the limousine seeing thesituation unraveled while Murphy was still grasping Smith's arm. The Colonel came behind Murphy and asked her to let him go. She didn't just squeezed it tighter. The Colonel grasped her hand and said this wasn't the time. Shelet go and moved out of the way.

"Leave Smith now while you still can."

Smith walked to the limousine, warning them that this was not finished.

We watched the limousine leave, and then walked over to where the burial would take place. The Colonel pulled Russell to the side and said to let him know the moment he saw anything.

The burial was a somber occasion. Cassie read a poem to her mother and we all placed flowers on the casket. During the service, the General's phone rang and he walked away to see who was calling.

Afterwards, we walked to the cars. Daniel had his arm around Cassie, who had started to cry, as was I. Teal' held my hand and reassured me that everything would be alright.

The General's call was from the SGC. My lab had been broken into and ransacked and Agent Barrett had asked if I had an inventory of what was in my lab so they could see what was taken or destroyed.

"Why would they break into my lab? I'm not working on anything important," I said aloud.

"Major Carter, maybe they were after your plans for the weapon to defeat Anubis's Soldiers. You must have kept records since the originals were destroyed with the Alpha site," Teal'c said.

"Okay people, let's get going. Carter, Murphy, Russell and Cassie, get back to the house and start working on the leads we have left. Daniel and Teal'c. I want you guys to come with me back to the base. Sir, we'll follow you back and see what exactly is going on," the Colonel said.

Opening the doors to the car, Cassie and Russell got in the back seat. I was about to get in when Murphy stopped me and spoke to the Colonel.

"Sir, I don't think Major Carter and Cassie should be traveling together in the same vehicle. It's just a precaution. We don't know who's watching. I'll take Cassie back to your home and Major Carter can go with you," Murphy said

"Aren't you being a little to paranoid Murphy? I don't think they would try something that stupid right now. We could travel a different route then the one we came over on. They wouldn't be expecting it and as soon as they got to the house, we could call for reinforcements," Russell said.

"Sir I don't want to let Cassie out of my sight. I think if we take a different route we'll be fine. Murphy and Russell will be with us I think it will be safer if I was there to protect her," I said.

Looking at me and at the General the Colonel made his decision.

"I think Murphy's right Carter. You come with Teal'c and I. General, can you call and get some airmen to guard the front until we get back from the base?" the Colonel asked.

"Consider it done Colonel," General Hammond said.

I handed my keys to Murphy. She said that she was only looking out for our well-being, and if I was upset then she was sorry. I told her I just had a bad feeling and told her that it must be that I really was lacking sleep. She assured me that they would get home safely.

Teal 'c also reassured me that he would be diligent in making sure they got home safely and showed me that he had brought along a zat gun just in case.

Leaving with the Daniel and the Colonel, I sat in the passenger seat lost in my own thoughts. We followed General Hammond and Ferretti back to the base.

Half way to the base, the Colonel got a call from Maybourne with some disturbing news.

"Harry, calm down. What did you find out," the Colonel asked.

Daniel and I waited to see what Maybourne had found out and could see the shock and anger on the Colonel's face.

"Son of a …" the Colonel yelled out and made a U-turn on the road and tossed me the phone.

"Harry, its Carter. What did you tell the Colonel," I asked holding on for dear life as Jack drove like a mad man.

"Carter, I told Jack were I recognized Murphy from. I pulled up my old files when I was recruiting my team for the rogue NID teams. Carter I was going to recruit her. She's our mole."

To Be Continued.


	19. ties 19

Part 19

'Murphy, she's our mole' kept ringing in my ears. I let out a cry of no and looked at Jack. I asked Maybourne if he was sure. He said that he was 100 sure that Murphy was our mole. We had all trusted Murphy and she was helping the NID. She had been plotting all along to take Cassie and was probably waiting for the perfect opportunity. I tried to breath but found it hard to. Jack called out my name but I couldn't respond. All the emotions I had felt the last few days were taking over me. I felt like I wanted to die. I failed her. I told her she would be safe that I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

I could hear Daniel yelling at Jack to slow down and to watch where he was going. He tried to get my attention and wanting to know what exactly Maybourne had said.

The Colonel yelled at Daniel to get out his phone and call Ferretti and General Hammond and to tell them that we had found out the mole was Murphy.

Jack floored the truck and weaved in and out of traffic while Daniel and I hung on for dear life. Jack pounded his hand on the steering wheel, berating himself for not finding out sooner that the Murphy was our mole.

"Carter, call Teal'c find out where they're at and tell him what we found out. Murphy doesn't know that we've found out she's the mole, so we can work that to our advantage," Jack said.

I picked up the phone, hung up on Harry, and dialed Teal'c's cell phone.

Cassie picked up and I closed my eyes with relief.

"Sam, we just left you. What's going on?" she asked with concern.

I asked her if they were almost home she said no, that they were going to make a detour to the market to pick up stuff to make chili for dinner. I asked her calmly what street they were on and what market were they going to. She asked Russell and she told me Lake Ave. by the shopping mall. She was curious as to why I wanted to know what street they were on.

I told Jack that they were on Lake Ave. by the shopping mall and he crossed over two lanes of traffic to make the turn onto Lake Ave. Jack yelled at Daniel to let General Hammond know where we were headed and to send reinforcements.

"Sam, what's going on," Cassie asked

"Nothing Cass. I need to talk to Teal'c okay? Give him the phone," I asked Cassie.

"Major Carter, how can I assist you," Teal asked.

Before I could tell Teal'c anything I heard a gunshot.

"Oh my god! Jack I heard a gunshot," I yelled.

Jack cursed and told us to hang on as he started to weave in and out of traffic again.

"Teal'c can you hear me? What's going on? Please tell me you and Cassie are all right," I pleaded on the phone.

I could hear glass shattering and Murphy yelling at Teal'c to get Cassie down.

The phone dropped and I could only hear muffled voices. Then I heard Cassie on the phone.

"Sam, somebody just rammed us from behind and started shooting. Murphy's trying to out run them and she's asking for reinforcements. She says that were no longer on Lake Avenue…

I told Jack that they were no longer on Lake Avenue and that Murphy was trying to out run them.

I heard Cassie whimpering and I called out to her and asked her where she was.

"Sam, we're on 12th and Holly. There's two SUV's now after us. They're ramming us from both sides and shooting. Sam help us!" Cassie yelled.

I heard metal crunching against each other. I could hear Murphy yelling at Teal'c to hang on to Cassie. I felt helpless. I should have never let her go.

"Jack there at 12th and Holly," I yelled, willing him to hurry.

Cassie came back on the line and said that they driven off the road and were trapped. Teal'c was hurt but was still with her. Murphy had told them to run and she would cover them. They were in an old warehouse. And then suddenly I heard a scream and the line went dead.

"Cassie!" Jack looked at me and knew it wasn't good news. Daniel asked me to tell him what was happening.

I didn't have to tell him anything because Jack had gotten us to 12th and Holly and we had found my car. Before Jack stopped the truck, I tried to run out the door, but Jack grabbed my hand.

"No, you stay here. Daniel and I will check it out. Wait for Ferretti and the General. And keep your head down. I'll let you know when its safe," he said.

I yanked my hand away from him and ran out of the truck towards my car. I could hear Jack cursing at me while he and Daniel came running behind me.

The car had bullets holes on the side and all the windows shattered it looked like it had been rammed from all sides. I ran to the backseat to see if by any chance they were still there.

All there was were traces of blood leading to the abandoned warehouse. We fanned out to see if we could find them.

We found Russell who had been zatted. He was unconscious and Daniel stayed with him and called for an ambulance.

We had also found three unknown men, all dead. Jack and I continued the search when we found Teal'c. He had also been shot in the shoulder and had been zatted.

Where was Cassie? Did Murphy orchestrate all of this to make it seem like she was taken also?

I yelled out Cassie's name, pleading with her to answer.

"Major Carter, they've been taken. I heard the men say to take the females and to kill Captain Russell and I. They heard O'Neill's truck and departed," Teal'c said.

I cried out no and crumbled to the floor, pounding on it. I felt arms encircle me and knew it was Jack.

I fought to get out of his grasp. He let me go and I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"I thought you said she would be protected, that we would keep her safe. You promised me and I believed you, and now they've got her. I failed her. I knew deep down in my heart that it wasn't safe to stay, but I let my personal feelings for you cloud my judgment. We should never have crossed the line. I should have gone off world and hid till all this blew over. But I stayed, thinking she would be safe with us. How could I have been so stupid? We let our emotions rule us and now she's paying the price," I yelled out in frustration at Jack.

I could see that I had hurt him. He was torn. I knew he wanted to scream back, but I think he was still in shock at the things I had said. I had ripped what we had together to shreds with those last words.

Jack tried to hold me again, but I pulled away from him. Teal'c had heard everything I said and turned away. Daniel had also heard and reminded us that General Hammond and Agent Barrett would be arriving soon.

I got up from the ground wrapping my arms around me and tried to walk around Jack.

He stopped me and grabbed my upper arms. "Sam, I'm sorry, you've got to believe me. We will get her back. Just have faith in me. I won't rest till I've found her. You're right to blame me. Maybe we did let our emotions rule us, and we should have been more careful. But don't throw away what we've got. We will get through this, but I need you now here with me. I can't do this alone," Jack pleaded.

He pulled me into his arms and I broke down and cried. I knew I had to put distance between us, but I couldn't stop crying. I had to get away from him. I broke free from his embrace, wiped my tears and held my hand out to him and nodded no. I told him I needed to be alone. I couldn't deal with Cassie's abduction, Murphy's betrayal and him at the same time. He let go and I knew that I had hurt him. I walked away, knowing that if I didn't at that moment, I never would. I couldn't let my personal feelings interfere. I had to become Major Carter again and get Cassie back from the NID.

Teal'c spoke up, "Major Carter if you want to place blame, then I am the responsible one. I was with Cassandra when she was taken. We could not for see this happening. We have been very diligent in keeping Cassandra safe. There was nothing more we could have done. This mole has told the NID all of our plans."

I told Teal'c that he wasn't to blame, that he didn't know that we had found out who the mole's identity was.

"Teal'c the reason the NID knew everything we were doing was because Murphy was the mole. She had access to all our plans, research and she knew exactly what we were planning."

Teal'c looked puzzled. "Major Carter, are you certain that Captain Murphy is the mole? The three dead men in front of the warehouse were killed. If she was our mole why would she kill her own people? I believe that Maybourne is mistaken."

Jack and Daniel had heard what Teal'c had just said.

Vehicles were arriving and footsteps could be heard approaching us. Jack took me by the arm to hide and Daniel helped carry Teal'c to the other side.

General Hammond and Ferretti called out to us, Jack came out of hiding and gave us the all clear.

Agent Barrett was also there with SF soldiers swarming the warehouse to make sure it was all clear.

Jack went to go speak with the General and Ferretti, Daniel asked for a medical team for Teal'c and went back to check on Russell. I sat on a crate trying to understand what Teal'c had just told us.

Agent Barrett came to me and asked if I was okay. I looked up at him and said no, I'd lost Cassie and who knew where she was right now. I also filled him in on Murphy. He was surprised saying he would never have pegged her as a mole for the NID. I asked him if he could make a few calls to see what he could find out about her. He said he would and filled me in on Peters' death.

I could hear Jack and Ferretti arguing. I felt sorry for Ferretti. He had put his trust, as well as his team's trust in Murphy and she had used them to get information on the SGC.

"He has to be wrong Jack. I can't believe that she was the mole; she had plenty of opportunities to snatch Cassie. She helped us out with all the leads that Maybourne gave her. I trusted her Jack, she was part of my team and she never gave me less then 110 . I want proof that she is our mole. Daniel told me what Teal'c said about her killing those guys out there. It just doesn't add up," Ferretti said.

Jack didn't want to talk about it anymore and came up to Agent Barrett and I.

"I think we better get back to my house and see what else Harry's found out about Murphy, if that's her name. We're going to need you help Barrett. The gloves are coming off and if you can't help, then get out of the way. Carter are you coming?" he asked.

I got up off the crate and told Jack that I had already asked Agent Barrett if he could do a background check on Murphy, but then realized that maybe her name really wasn't Murphy.

"Malcolm, the Colonel's right. What if her name wasn't Murphy? How are we going to find out who she really is?" I asked.

"The SGC has files on all of you and that includes fingerprints. I'll clear it with General Hammond and since I'm doing this through proper channels, I should get a response quickly," Barrett said.

Barrett left the Colonel and I alone. I needed to focus on getting Cassie back. When he tried to grab my hand, I pulled back and said please don't.

"I have to think clearly. I can't have our feelings clouding my judgment Jack. Please just leave me alone to sort through this. I can't have you hovering over me," I said.

I walked around him to go check on Teal'c. He insisted that he was fine. He wanted to help us find Cassie and refused to go to the hospital. I asked Agent Barrett if I could get a ride to the Colonel's with him. He said okay. He let his team know where he could be contacted. I told Daniel and Teal'c that I would see the mat the Colonel's.

Taking my hand in his, Daniel looked at me. "Sam, you shouldn't be taking your anger out on Jack. He tried his best. We all failed her Sam, but we will get her back."

"You also have my word Major Carter. We will not rest till we find those responsible for her abduction," Teal'c said.

Agent Barrett came up to me and asked if I was ready to leave. I nodded yes and he led me to his car. Opening the door, I turned around and saw Jack staring at me. I stared back and could see that he was still hurting from what I had said. I turned away knowing what I just did might not be easily fixed. I was doing the right thing by keeping my emotions in check, but it still hurt.

The ride over to the Colonel's was uneventful. Malcolm made calls to NID headquarters to see if they could get started on Murphy's identity. He told me that General Hammond had give authorization to use Murphy's file and a copy was being sent over to the NID to get processed.

"We'll find out who she is, don't worry Major. If she is with a rogue section of the NID, I will personally bring them down," Malcolm said.

When I didn't respond, Malcolm tried to get me to tell him what was wrong, but I told him he wouldn't understand and that it would be better if I dealt with it on my own. I was lost in my own thoughts. I felt so helpless; I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry out, I wanted comfort. But the person that I wanted it from was now off limits to me. If I were to survive this ordeal, it would have to be on my own. I couldn't risk letting my feelings get in the way of finding Cassie. I would have to bury my love for him again. Lock it away in that room in my heart that was only opened days ago. I owed it to Janet to get her daughter back and in one piece. Closing my eyes, I willed the tears away. I had to be strong.

We arrived at the Colonel's and went inside to see what else Maybourne had found out about Murphy. Maybourne asked were Jack was and I said he should be arriving shortly. I asked him what evidence he had about Murphy that made him think she was our mole.

He went over to a box that held old files and pulled one out. The name on the file was Charlotte Winslow, aka Charlie Win. She had joined the military after high school, had been in the top of her class and had been assigned to the communications division. She had served in Desert Storm, but right after her tour, she disappeared and was not heard from by her family until 1999. She had been spotted in Europe causing trouble by hacking into sites to obtain information for money. Her hacker name was Havoc, because that was what she caused when she infiltrated a system. She got into some trouble when she broke into the Russian government system and had download information on their Stargate program. The file stopped there with no other information after that.

"I was going to recruit her for my rogue team. She would have been a great asset being able to access any computer system. But I never got a chance since we were discovered and brought down. That's my proof Major," Maybourne said.

"Then explain to me why would she shoot her own men? Teal'c witnessed her take down five men without hesitation. That doesn't sound like someone that would be working as a mole and be loyal to the NID. It just doesn't make sense," I said

"What doesn't make sense?" Jack asked.

We had not heard the door open and looked up to see Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Ferretti and Russell enter.

Russell walked up to Maybourne. "Who are you?"

"Friend of the family. Now get away from me kid. You're bothering me," Maybourne said.

"About Murphy being our mole. I showed Major Carter the file I had on her and she told me what Murphy had done. Yeah, she's right, it doesn't make sense. She had ever opportunity to take Cassie, but she didn't. And her helping us out, that doesn't make sense either. She could have pretended not to know about computers to hold us back,  
but she didn't," Maybourne said.

"That's what I've been telling Jack on the way over here. It doesn't add up. We've been on missions together and she's saved the teams and my six more times then I care to remember. If that's all the proof you've got Harry, then I want more," Ferretti said.

"I better call my office and have them do a name check since we know that Murphy isn't her last name," Barrett said, and walked to the living room to make his call.

"I thought General Hammond was coming with you guys. What happen?" I asked.

"He got called back to the SGC on an emergency," Ferretti said.

There was a knock on the door. Jack went to see who it was. Major Griffith and Captain Ayers came into the dinning room and said they had been sent over by General Hammond to offer their help. Jack briefed them, and assigned one of them to watch the front and one to watch the back.

Agent Barrett walked in and said he had just gotten news from General Hammond himself. There had been another murder at the SGC. This time the body was found in the parking lot. He had to get back to see what he could do to help. He also needed to report back to his superior.

Daniel asked, "Who was murdered?"

"Major Palmer was found in his vehicle with his neck broken. The SF's thought he was just waiting with the rest of the people who were locked out, but when they were given the all clear, he stayed in his car," Agent Barrett said.

"Why would they want Palmer dead? This is making less sense as time goes by. Russell, do you have any insight," Ferretti asked

"I didn't go back to the SGC right away. I went home to check on my messages and mail since I hadn't been there for a few days. I haven't spoken to him since this morning."

"I have to get back the SGC and to contact my Superiors with the latest developments. If I find anything out, I'll let you know," Agent Barrett said.

I was getting restless. "Now what? Where do we go from here? The longer we delay, the farther Cassie gets away from us. We've got to do something."

"Major Carter, I know it difficult for you right now, but we've got to keep our heads. I think we should go over to Murphy's house and see if we can find any leads," Maybourne suggested.

"Good ideal Harry. Teal'c, Danny and Ferretti. Why don't you call General Hammond and ask if you can get Murphy's address and go see what you can find out," Jack said.

"Wait I want to help. Why don't I go with you and see what I can help out with," I said.

"Ah, Carter, I don't think that's a good idea. There are a lot of people coming in and out of the base right now. It wouldn't be safe," Jack said.

I knew what he was doing. He hadn't volunteered to go to Murphy's or the base. He was going to be my babysitter. He had failed trying to protect Cassie and he wouldn't fail losing me.

"I've got to go speak to one of my sources. He called right before you guys got here. He thinks he might have something that can help me, but wouldn't talk about it on the phone," Maybourne said.

"I'll go with you Maybourne. You're going to need back up," I said.

"Carter, didn't you hear what I just said? I don't think it's a good idea that you leave the house. It's for your own safety," Jack said.

That was it the last straw. I was about to explode right there in front of everyone. I saw Daniel look at me and nodded his head no. I took a deep breath. "Sir, may I speak to you outside?"

Jack looked at me and motioned me outside. I turned around and waited for the door to close. I could feel Jack behind me. I walked off the deck and headed to the garage. If I was going to yell, I didn't want anyone to hear me.

Going into the garage, I turned around. "What the hell do you think your doing? I need to find Cassie and your doing everything in your power to stop me. Why are you doing this? I don't need you hovering over me. This is why we should have never gotten involved.

You are not my babysitter, so stop trying to be one," I lashed out.

"Carter, enough. I let your tongue-lashing slide at the warehouse because you were upset. But I've let this insubordination go on long enough. If you want to act professional then I'm ordering you to stay in the house and not leave until I deem it appropriate. Do you hear me Major, or do I have to have you under lock and key? Don't push me, or we will both regret our actions," Jack yelled back.

"You can't keep me here. I have to find Cassie. I promised Janet that we would keep her safe. I can't just sit here and do nothing. If your not going to be help, then get out of my way," I said.

"I'm not going to warn you again, Major Carter. You're this close to being court marshaled. You will follow exactly what I tell you, and if I have to hog tie you to a chair to keep you from leaving I will. Do I make myself clear," Jack yelled back.

I'd had enough. I took my dog tags from inside my shirt and pulled them off.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be then I resign. Consider these my notice and I don't have to follow your orders anymore since you are no longer my CO," I said.

I threw the tags at him. I could see he was completely taken aback. He couldn't believe I had just quit. As I started to walk back to the house, he grabbed me from behind.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You're going to quit? I can't believe you would just throw away your career because you can't follow a simple order. Your resignation is denied. I need to call the General to get your father here to talk some sense into you. You're still not leaving. You don't have a car anyway," Jack said.

I walked into the dining room, grabbed my cell phone and laptop from the table and started to walk to the spare bedroom.

I got the bedroom as I heard Jack calling my name. I slammed the door and locked it. I knew he wouldn't let me leave since I'd forgotten that I had let Murphy use my car.

I was sitting on the bed and staring at the ceiling when the pounding started at the door.

"Major Carter, open this door before I break it down," Jack yelled.

I cursed and yelled back. "You said I had to stay in the house. You didn't say it had to be in the same room."

I could hear Daniel and Jack arguing outside the door, and heard Jack tell Daniel to talk some sense into me and he left. I was leaning against the headboard and told Daniel that I wanted to be alone. He asked if I was going to be okay while he was gone and I said yeah.

I heard him leave as I turned on my phone. I was about to dial when it beeped and a text message appeared.

"Want to get Cassandra back? Call 555-1013. No SGC!"

I couldn't believe it. They were contacting me. I dialed the number and someone answered.

"Hello Major Carter. I see that you got my message. It's really simple: an even trade of your life for Cassandra's. Oh, and both of yours and Cassie's medical records," the person said.

"How do I know that Cassie's still alive? That you really have her," I asked.

I heard muffled sounds and then breathing.

"Cassie is that you? Please say something. Are you all right? Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Sam, oh God Sam, they hurt Murphy and…

"Do you believe me now Samantha? She will be safe for one hour. That's how long you've got to bring me the medical files and you. I want you to come alone to Wardlow Park. You will be followed, so you better be alone or Cassandra will not survive another accident," he said.

"One hour, fine. But you bring her with you. How can I be sure that you will let her go once you have me," I asked.

"You are just going to have to trust me. Don't be late." He hung up and I got up off the bed and tried to form a plan on how I was going retrieve our medical files and get out of here without a car and without letting anyone know I was gone. I peeked out of the

room and heard two voices. One was Jack's and the other was Major Griffith. I walked into Jack's room and retrieved the files. I made it back to the spare bedroom and wrote a letter telling Jack where I was going and that I was sorry, but I needed to do what I could for Cassie.

I tried to figure out away to get away. I decided to climb out the window. Since it faced the front and Major Griffith and the Colonel were speaking, I knew no one would be guarding the front.

I climbed through and made it out without anyone detecting I was gone. Or so I thought.

To Be Continued.


	20. ties 20

Part 20

I was almost through the window when I heard footsteps. Scrambling, I hid behind a bush. I knew it couldn't be Major Griffith since he had been talking to the Colonel. I waited until I didn't hear any more noises before moving. Getting up, I dusted  
myself off and started to walk towards the street. I'd only gotten a few steps before I felt someone grab my arm from behind. Startled, I turned around to see Captain Russell.

"Major Carter! What are you doing out here? I thought the Colonel said you weren't to leave the house," he asked.

I'd been caught and had to think of something quick, before he called Jack and spoiled my escape.

"Captain Russell, I thought you were suppose to go with Daniel and Teal'c to check out Murphy's house. Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I started to feel sick and the Colonel ordered me to go get checked out by the SGC doctor. I was about to leave when I saw you come out of the window. So why are you sneaking out? Won't the Colonel be upset when he finds you gone," he asked.

I knew if I didn't tell him something, I would have half of the SGC and one very angry Colonel on my tail.

"Russell, I need your help. I need you to give me a ride to my house. Can you do that for me, no questions asked?"

"Why do you need to go home?" he asked.

"Captain Russell, all I need is a ride. I can't answer your questions right now. So can you help me out or not?" I asked.

Russell paused. "I am going to get in so much trouble, but if I don't help, I'm sure you'll find another way. All right ma'am, I'll give you a lift to your house, but only if you tell me the truth as to why you're sneaking out of the Colonel's and not letting him know where you're going."

"I'll tell you on the way, but let's go before Major Griffith or the Colonel come outside," I said.

On the way to my house, I told him everything about the text message I had received and my meeting in less then 45 minutes at Wardlow Park. My training as a soldier was screaming that this was a trap but I had to go. Cassie's life was hanging in the balance and I would do anything to guarantee she would get back safe.

We arrived at my house and Russell said he was coming with me. I told him no, that I couldn't risk Cassie's life and his. He said he would call the Colonel right then and there if I didn't agree, and proceeded to pull out his cell phone to show me he wasn't  
kidding. I knew I needed back up and he would have to be it. If it got real bad, he'd call the Colonel for help. I smiled and said I appreciated his help and maybe he was right. I was going to have to let someone back me up just in case I was double-crossed.

"I'll let you help only if you promise me that if it's a choice between saving me or Cassie, you save her and leave me behind. They want me and if I give myself up, they might just let her go," I said.

Going inside, I told him to make himself comfortable. I went to get my jacket and helmet from my room so I could ride over on my bike to the park. He would have to follow or take another route so they wouldn't suspect anything.

I felt a little better knowing someone would be there to take Cassie back to Jack. I pulled out my jacket and helmet from the closet. I also got my gun from the lock box that I kept in my drawer. Picking up the files from the bed, I pulled out my phone, wanting to put Russell's number on my speed dial just in case. Walking down the hall, I went into the kitchen. Russell was talking on the phone. He must have called the Colonel as soon as I left to my room. He was going to ruin everything. I grab him and turned him around. He smiled and then said something I wasn't expecting.

"Yes, the target has been acquired. You don't have to go to the park. I will be bringing her to you. No, they still don't suspect me. Captain Murphy is the leak at the SGC we've be en looking for. She's behind the report that the Senator has been worried about. No, they believe that Murphy is working for the NID and is the mole.

They think she masterminded Cassandra's abduction as well. After I drop the Major off, I 'll go back to see what their next move will be. If I find out anything else, I'll let you know. I suggest you start on Murphy. She has all the answers about what exactly is on that report. Don't forget, we don't have much time. Also, remind the Senator who delivered as promised," Russell said as he pointed a Zat gun at me.

I stood there in shock. Murphy wasn't the mole. It was Russell. We had given him access to all our plans and he had reported all our movements to the NID. That' s how they had always been a step ahead of us.

He hung up his phone and raised his zat gun. I started to walk backwards toward the living room, but backed into a wall.

"You can make this easy or hard Major. Frankly, you have been one difficult lady to get alone. Imagine my surprise when I saw you sneaking out of the Colonel's house right into my lap. You couldn't have made it any easier. I want you to hand me over the files, then reach into your jacket and slowly give me your gun. I know that's one of the main reasons you came back to your house. Ok which pocket is it in," Russell asked.

I wasn't going without a fight. I had to get away from him and some how call Jack to tell him that Russell was our spy. He knew where Cassie and Murphy were, and I had to do something to get him to tell me where they had them. I still had my phone behind my back, so I pushed my redial button hoping it was either Daniel's or Jack's phone.

He warned me again, and started to come closer to me. I said okay and handed him the files. Then I put my free hand in my pocket and handed him my gun.

"You had us all fooled didn't you, Russell? You must be really proud of yourself. You had us all believe that Murphy was the mole when it was you all the time. Why did you do it? We trusted you. Major Palmer trusted you. Why would you want to harm Cassie? She's never done anything to you. How could you just hand her over like that? " I said, loudly enough that my cell phone should have picked up my voice.

"When the Alpha site was compromised, and the SGC needed new blood, it was easy to just fit in especially with a recommendation from the right source. There are others at the base working for the NID also. I'm doing this for the welfare of my country as well as myself. I should be rewarded handsomely for capturing you. Come on we don't have much time before your team starts to wonder why you haven't come out of your room yet", Russell said.

I had to keep on talking so they would know where I was. I was still standing against the wall with Russell pointing his zat at me.

"They know I wanted to be alone. They'd never suspect I'd leave to come to my house. They don 't know about me being contacted by the kidnappers or my meeting with them. Only you do. You've been informing the NID on all our moves. Wait. You were the third assailant in the backyard that night we were attacked? You zatted me!

It all makes sense. You knew we would be alone. You let the NID know.

You also killed Peter's didn't you? You went back to tie up the loose ends. You had access and you knew that Ferrettti and the General would get him to talk. That's why you knocked the fax machine off the table. If Ferretti had sent over that sign-in list, we would have known you were lying about not going back to the base and leaving before it was placed in lockdown," I said

"Enough talk, we have an appointment and I don't want to be late."

"You also told them about the burial. That's why Kinsey and Smith were there. You told them we had found out who Smith was and they had to act fast. You knew they would take her. But why take Murphy? She had nothing to do with it. You didn't even know that she was the one investigating the SGC till we told you," I said.

"You were supposed to be in that car, not Murphy. That's why I told Murphy she was paranoid. They were supposed to take both of you at that point, but plans change. I didn't get a chance to let them know that you were not going to be in the car. I told them to take the females only and to knock me out. I didn't expect her to be such a good driver and a sharp shooter. She asked me to back her up and when she turned around I shot her. It turned out better then I expected. With all of you thinking she was the SGC mole just made it easier. We'll get the information she's collected and her report before anyone sees it. I'm curious to see who ordered it. Let's go. It's getting late and I want to get back to the Colonel's to see their reaction when they find out your gone," Russell said.

He yanked my arm and my phone fell out of my hand. He bent down to picked it up. I knew it was either now or never. He saw that it was on but couldn't tell who was on the other line.

"You little bitch, you tricked me!" Russell yelled.

This was the break I was looking for. I kicked him and he staggered back. I started to run for the door, but was grabbed from behind by my foot and we both fell. I started to struggle with Russell. I yelled out that we were at my house and that Russell was the mole.

He slapped me hard, and for a moment, was dazed. My arms shot up and I had connected with his jaw. He let out a howl. I got up and ran for the door. But I wasn't fast enough. I heard the distinct sound of a Zat, and then there was nothing but darkness.

I was groggy as I opened my eyes. I didn't know how long I had been out, but what I did know was that my face hurt, and my hands and feet were bound. I also had a gag in my mouth and there was nothing but darkness all around me.

I tried to adjust to the low light and discovered that I was in a car trunk. I had to remain calm so I could stay rational.

I heard footsteps and waited to see who would open the trunk.

I was yanked out by two men and carried to a building. It was still light and I tried to see if anything looked familiar. I saw trees and mountains and a road leading to somewhere. I was almost to the building when the gag was taken out of my mouth. I asked where Cassie and Murphy were. They did not answer and I was thrown into a darkened shed.

I had fallen on my side and could feel a sharp pain shoot up my arm. I let out a groan and rolled onto my back.

I heard heavy breathing. I wasn't alone. I sat up and started to focus to see who else was in the room with me.

I heard someone try to speak. "Cassie?"

"Murphy is that you," I asked.

"Major Carter? How did you get here? Were you ambushed too? Where's the Colonel and Daniel," she whispered.

I started to move closer to her by using her voice to locate her position. I wanted to see how badly hurt she was.

When I found her, she was lying on the floor in the corner. She looked like a bus had hit her.

"Oh my God, Murphy! What did they do to you? How hurt are you? Where's Cassie? Why isn't she here with you? Where did they take her and why?"

"Whoa, Major Carter, one question at a time. I've got a headache the size of Texas. I've was shot by our resident mole Russell. The coward shot me while I had my back towards him. I tried to warn Teal'c and Cassie, but he zatted me and that's the last thing I remembered until I woke up with Cassie cradling my head on her lap. I tried to tell her everything was going to be okay, but they came and tried to take her away. I wasn't going to let that happen. That's how I got my head bashed in. I should have done something more. I wish…"

Murphy suddenly stopped. She was holding back tears that wanted to fall. I could see her trying to talk, but her emotions were too strong. Taking a deep breath she whispered that she was sorry that she had failed in keeping Cassie safe. She said they had come back and started to ask her about the report she was compiling on the SGC and wanting to know who was behind it.

"I gave them my name, rank and serial number and told them to bite me. They didn't appreciate my joke and decided I needed to be taught some manners."

I asked her where she was shot and she said in the shoulder. Cassie had stopped the bleeding before she was taken, but it had started again when they began to question her.

"Major Carter, what are you doing here? I've figured out they weren't after Cassie. They really wanted you. You hold all the answers with your knowledge of the Stargate and your blending with Jolinar. Cassie was used to distract us. So we wouldn't be focusing on their real target. It was always you," Murphy said.

I agreed with her. I told her everything that had happen since we left the cemetery. I told her about Maybourne finding an old NID file on her and how we thought she was our mole. I also told her about hearing everything that had happen in the car with the gunshots and Cassie crying out for help. I told her how we found my car with the bullet holes and all the windows blown out. I finished by tell her that everyone knew she wasn't our mole. I had gotten Russell to confess to everything and was hoping that whoever had been on the other end of my call had heard everything.

"I was wondering how they found out about me. So Maybourne had a file on me when he was working for the NID? Major Carter, let me make one thing clear. I am not working for the NID. I've been gathering information for a special report requested by the President. He was worried that the incoming administration would not understand what exactly was going on at the SGC. Since most polls were in Hayes favor and he knew who his running mate was, it only made sense that the outgoing President wanted to give the new one a heads up. Soon to be President Hayes and the outgoing President are really good friends out of the political forum. So my CO gave me this assignment to gather all types of data and to see the day to day running of the SGC. My team and I have been gathering information for over 8 months, I was only suppose to be used at the SGC and not go off world, but there was a mix up, and I was assigned to Major Ferretti's team. To say I got hands on training is putting it mildly.

I've been all over the world Major and going through the Stargate the first time was the most frightening thing I've ever done. I've uncovered a lot of things that I don't even think you or anyone working at the SGC knew about. There's more leaks then anyone realize. And a lot of the information I've gathered is very sensitive."

"Murphy," I said, "why did Maybourne have a file on you? You said you never met Harry or worked with the NID? I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can trust you. You were gathering information on the SGC."

"Major Carter, I don't know what is in that file that Harry has. I've had a very checkered pass. Once we get out of here, I'll tell you all about it and try to make you understand. I've done things that I am not proud of in service of my country. Some things I didn't agree with, but I did them without question since that was what was expected of me. But I've seen and done things these last 8 months that I would never be able to explain. And I was not supposed to get attached to the people working there. My CO will be an essential part of the new administration and he was pushing for this report to be completed quickly. I was supposed to be re-assigned back to the Penatgon right before Dr. Fraiser was killed. I requested to stay when I heard the NID was snooping around. I knew Senator Kinsey had some dealings with them and I was granted my request. I was supposed to report back to my team yesterday. Since I am late in reporting in, they have protocol to follow. I know my CO has something to do with Agent Barrett being called to the White House. It was only a matter of time before you all found out whom I was really working for. I hope you believe me Major, I have no more secrets."

I told Murphy I believed her. I needed her help in getting Cassie out of this place in one piece.

She nodded and asked what exactly had Russell told his friends about her.

I told her that they knew that the report she was doing was complete and that they wanted to know who had ordered the report.

She listened and took in all that I had said.

"Major Carter, you said something about yours and Cassie's medical files. Were they the one's in the Colonel's house?"

"Yeah, they were hidden away. Murphy how did you know about the files they were hidden? No one knew about them. Besides Russell took them away from me at my house."

Murphy smiled and then winced with pain while she tried to sit up.

"This is going to be entertaining since I switch the files with my own medical records and that of Sgt. Siler. It's going to get real interesting when Dr. Kehr gets here."

"You switched our medical information? Murphy where are our original reports?"

"Somewhere safe. They'll never find them. Don't worry Major I think we just bought us some time. They're going to blame you for not bring them the files. You have to tell them that you don't know what there talking about. Put the blame on me. They are not leaving without those files. Dr Kehr needs them to have a basis for his research. It seems plan A's shaping up to be plan B."

I looked at her. "You have a plan B," I said. She then went into detail of her plan. She explained to me that the bracelet that she had given Cassie was actually a transponder. It was hidden in a pocket underneath the infinity symbol. Open the pocket, push the button, and it would give out a signal to her team so they would be able to locate and rescue them.

"Remember Major Carter, the longer we keep them here, the easier it will be for us to be found. If I'm taken away, make sure you turn on that transponder. Its our only chance of getting out of there."

We heard the door open and waited to see who was coming in. We saw the silhouette of two people.

The lights were turned on and we saw Cassie being held by Russell and one of the two men that had thrown me in here earlier.

Cassie looked upset and she was trying to get away from Russell when she saw me on the floor next to Murphy.

"Sam! Are you all right? Is Murphy okay?"

Turning towards Russell, she yelled to be let go, and began to struggle. Russell, having had had enough, struck her across the face. I yelled at him and told him to leave her alone.

"You're such a coward, Russell. First you shot me in the back and then you stoop to hitting girls. What's next? Untie me and try doing that to me. Like I told your employer, he should have thought twice before messing with us."

Russell let go of Cassie. She came over to us and knelt by me and gave me a hug. She said she was okay and that she was going to check on Murphy.

Russell was standing above Murphy and gave her a kick. I could see her wince but not let out a sound. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry out in pain. Russell pulled Murphy up and began to drag her to the door.

"Where are you taking her? She needs medical attention," I yelled.

"Major, you have other problems to worry about. I'm taking Captain Murphy for a little chat. We need that report and the copies of all her research and disks before we depart. Don't get too comfortable. We'll be leaving shortly and I haven't forgotten I still owe you for blowing my cover."

Murphy turned back and nodded to me before she was taken out the door. I waited until Cassie and I were alone and let out the breath I was holding.

Cassie wasn't tied up. I told her to help untie me as I held out my hands. She undid the knots on them and also on my legs. I rubbed my wrist to get the circulation going. My legs were hurting and I knew I'd have bruises before the day was over. Cassie helped me up.

I asked if they had harmed her and she said no.

"I didn't know Russell was working with them, Sam. I thought he was here to rescue us. I signaled him, thinking that you and the others were following behind him. Is Murphy okay? What are we going to do Sam? Where are Jack, Daniel and Teal'c? Are they on their way?"

I remembered what Murphy said about Cassie's bracelet. I asked if she still had it and she showed me her arm. I reached out for it and did exactly what Murphy had said I pulled the symbol up to reveal the pocket and opened it and saw the transponder. I pushed down on it and it lit up and started to flash. Cassie looked at me and then at the bracelet.

"What's going on Sam? How did that get into my bracelet? Did Murphy have something to do with this? Are we going to be rescued?"

I explained to her about what we had found out. I told her that she could not trust anyone but Murphy, Ferretti, SG1 and me only. We didn't know who else was involved and I trusted my team and Murphy above anyone else for now. I then explained that her bracelet was a transponder and that our position would be sent to Murphy's team, and hopefully they would contact the SGC for backup. I asked her what she remembered seeing outside when they had brought her here.

She said she remembered there was a larger building behind some bushes that she was taken to. There were at least 8 men but had heard that they had 3 teams around the perimeter. They were all armed and had radios.

"That's all I remember, Sam. I hope this helps. What do you think will happen if Murphy's team doesn't get here on time?"

"They will Cassie. She's overdue for checking in by two days. They will be waiting for her signal. Don't worry, will get out of this."

The doors opened and we turned to see who it was. My stomach dropped. Dr. Kehr stood there with our medical files and an evil grin.

"Samantha, its nice to see you again. I think you have some explaining to do."

TBC


	21. ties 21

Part 21

I felt a chill run down my spine. It was Mr. Smith or Dr. Kehr. He must have found out the files I had brought where not Cassie's and mine, and he didn't look too happy about it. I put Cassie behind me in an attempt to protect her. I grabbed her hand and whispered for her to be strong, that we would get through this.

He walked up to us with two men behind him. I stood my ground. I had to show him that he did not intimidate me.

"Well Samantha, are you going to explain these? I was hoping for your sake you would follow directions. You've really disappointed me. We have a lot to discuss, and since we will be working closely together, I want you to understand that I expect you to follow instructions. Since you did not follow our instructions the first time, you will be punished for that."

Saying this, he eyed Cassie. I pushed her back slightly and asked him what he was talking about. I did exactly what they instructed. I brought the files like they wanted.

"Samantha, Samantha. Did you think I wouldn't check to see if they were your files? These are not your files. You deceived us and now you will be punished for it. I will not tolerate disrespect. You can get away with it with your darling Colonel, but not with me."

He came closer and started to outline my chin with his finger. I winced and tried to turn away. He grabbed my chin with his hand and began to squeeze. I tried to strike him but was rewarded by a blow to my face. I fell to the ground and landed on my knees.

Slightly disoriented, I tried to get up. Turning around I saw that Kehr had grabbed Cassie and was holding onto her. Cassie tried to get away and ended up kneeing him in the groin.

I got up and pulled her away from Kehr, but stopped when the two guards came towards us with guns drawn. I pushed Cassie behind me and stood my ground. Kehr was cursing and was visibly in pain, screaming that he was going to make her pay for hurting him. Yelling out orders for the guards to separate us, while another bent down to help him up.

Kehr stood in front of Cassie. I yelled at him to leave her alone, that I was the one he wanted and not her. Cassie was trying to be brave, but I could tell she was shaking. Kehr had the same effect on Cassie that he had on me. I tried to get his attention off of Cassie by telling him that I had no knowledge that the files were switched. He came closer to Cassie and grabbed her chin. Cassie closed her eyes and tried not to cry out, but the pain was too much and she started to whimper. It broke my heart. I yelled at him to leave her alone.

He let go and pointed to the guard and told him to bring Cassie along. I had to do something I couldn't let them take her.

"Don't take her away, please! I'll do anything just leave her alone. She's just a kid. I'm the one you wanted all along. I'll cooperate if you just let her go."

Kehr turned around and walked up to me.

"You said you would do anything to keep her safe. I ask you how far will you go to full fill this statement?"

He started to caress my check and outline my chin with his finger. I tried to stop myself from gagging and to keep my stomach from emptying onto his shoes.

"You are in no position to demand anything, Samantha. But, I find it intriguing you would do anything to save her. She's nothing but an alien without a planet. I was fascinated by the fact that she has been living and staying here for this long and no one knew about it up until Dr. Fraiser's death. I am interested in her genetics as much as I'm interested in yours. Since we don't have your files, we'll just have to start from scratch."

Motioning the guard to take Cassie out of the shed, I started to struggle with my captors. Kehr came close to me and whispered in my ear and his hands started to roam.

"As much as I would like to test this theory of you doing anything to keep your precious ward safe, the money they are paying me for my research is too good to pass up. Maybe another time Samantha, but right now I want your mind, not your body."

I started to swear at him and was rewarded with the back of his hand. He walked out, and I was dropped to the floor by the guards as they left.

I tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall but lost. I put my hand to my face and hoped and wished that Murphy's people would get here quickly. I thought of Jack and how much I had hurt him and how angry he was going to be at me for leaving.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but the doors finally opened and the guards walked in. One guard grabbed me and injected me with something. I tried to struggle but began to feel weird. I turn to see the other one grab my free arm and was led into the larger building.

The first thing I saw was Cassie being held down by two guards on a gurney. I tried to get to her, but was stopped when I heard a slap and turned to see where it had come from. I was shocked to see what was in front of me.

Murphy was chained to a pipe with her hands above her head. Russell had been trying to extract the information they wanted and it looked like she was not cooperating. I was grabbed and put on a gurney and put in restraints. I had to fight the darkness that was  
threatening to engulf me. I turned to the side and could see Murphy and Cassie.

I finally found my voice and called out to Cassie and asked if she was okay. She answered yes, that they had taken her blood and had given her something that was making her very drowsy.

I called out to Murphy and asked how was she. Murphy spoke up said she was okay that she was just hanging around waiting for the right time to kill Russell.

Kehr came up to me and looked down holding a syringe.

"Silence! Enough talk, Samantha. I will ask you one more time. Where are the original files? I asked Cassandra and she wasn't very forthcoming and now I am asking you again."

Murphy spoke up. "She didn't know that I had switched the files, so your barking up the wrong tree Nate. I took them and left mine and Sgt Siler's in their place. And I just don't seem to recall were I left them."

Russell turned around and grabbed her chin. Yelling at her that he was going to get the information he wanted one way or another.

I could hear Russell yelling at Murphy that she should just give up the information that no one was coming to save us. They were still trying to figure out where I was.

"Come on Murphy, make this easy. Just tell me where the files are and your disks. Give me that information and I'll kill you quickly," Russell said.

Murphy didn't speak. I turned to see that she wasn't moving. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was having trouble breathing. She raised her head and looked Russell and then to us.

"Russell," she whispered. 'Get closer and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Russell hesitated and looked at Kehr. He motioned him over and Murphy started to whisper. I tried to listen to what she was saying, but couldn't make out anything. Russell also was having trouble and as he got closer, Murphy took the opportunity to head butt him on the forehead.

Russell howled with pain as Murphy started to laugh. She told him that if this was the best he had to give, then it was going to be a long night.

Russell was aggravated. He held his head and pulled out his gun. Cassie and I yelled no and was surprised when Kehr stepped in between Russell and Murphy and took the gun away. Russell was still agitated and had to be held back by the guards. Kehr remained calm and said there were other ways to get us to talk.

The guards wheeled me and Cassie next to Murphy. We could see that she was in bad shape and I whispered to her that she had to stop what she was doing. If she kept this up, she would be no good it came time for an escape or rescue.

"Major Carter, if the opportunity arises don't worry about me. Get Cassie and yourself out of here. Without you they can't complete their mission. The report will be delivered to the President and my CO. I will not reveal anything, no matter what they do to me. Please Major promise me you will escape if you get the chance. "

"Murphy, if you did your research, you know SG-1 and our beliefs. No one gets left behind. So we all go or no one does."

We could hear Russell yelling at Kehr that he was going to take great pleasure in killing Murphy once he got the information they wanted.

"You've really pissed him off, Murphy. Stop while your ahead."

We stopped talking when Dr. Kehr returned. He motioned the guards to unhook Murphy. Murphy was dropped on the floor and also placed on a another bed. Dr. Kehr came to stand in front of us.

"Samantha, I do not like this type of torture, but if necessary, I will have Mr. Russell continue on Ms. Murphy. I will ask you again to cooperate and not try my patience. You have been forewarned, and if violence must be used, then so be it."

Saying that, he grabbed my arm and proceeded to take a blood sample.

After he was done he gave the vial a blood to one of the guards and was informed by another that he had a phone call. He motioned Russell to come with him and they left the room.

Murphy turned to me and whispered that she had seen 8 guards in the parimeter of the building, so there were probably 6 to 7 more guarding the roads and the terrain.

I whispered back, asking how long would it be till her people would get there and exactly how there would be. She said her team was comprised of 4 men, all well trained in search and rescue and that we just had to wait.

I was about to ask another question when Kehr and Russell came back, obviously in a heated discussion.

"What do you mean we can't take off? We have to get out of this area quickly. They know I was the mole and its only going to be a matter of time before we are discovered. They're not that stupid," Russell yelled back.

I looked at Murphy and could see her smiling. She knew something but I couldn't ask her what.

"It just changes our plans. We will travel by automobile instead. Now, lets get this place cleared and ready to go. I want to depart in 20 minutes."

Murphy yelled out. "Nate, do you think its wise traveling on the roads? Don't you think they'd have checkpoints all over the state looking for us? Come on, you can't be that stupid? Never mind. Forget I even said anything".

Kehr came up to Murphy and motioned the guard to come over with a sack.

"Captain Murphy, you have been nothing but troublesome to us. But I admire your bravery, even though all of your efforts are for nothing. I know it was you that discovered my identity. But I have uncovered all of your secrets as well. I will need you to experiment on and will start with this."

With that he pulled out a Goa'uld pain stick and used it on her chest. I yelled out and could see Murphy jerking from the pain.

Kehr finally stopped and gave the stick to Russell.

"We have little time, but once we get settled, I will let you continue your questioning using this. But do not use this until I deem it necessary. Now, get them ready for travel. I want to be gone in 20 minutes."

The guards took us off the gurneys and I could see that Murphy was unconscious. I pushed them away and took her in my arms. Cassie was next to me and asked if she was alive. I felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. I told Cassie that she was alive and to help me clean the blood from her face. She looked up at one of the guards and asked for some water and something to wipe her face with. When he didn't move, she stood up.

"He said to help us get ready for travel. Do you want her to bleed all over the place? I suggest you get what I asked for or you're going to have to deal with your boss."

He looked over to Russell who was standing to the side with his new toy. Nodding his head, the guard left to get what Cassie had asked for.

Russell came up to us. "You're really bossy for a kid aren't you? I think I' m going to have to use this on you as well. So, is she still alive? I wouldn't want to have the missed my opportunity to kill her with my own two hands."

I looked up to him with hate in my eyes and turned away. I needed to get in control of my emotions.

Murphy started to regain consciousness and started to struggle with me. I tried to calm her down, saying it was me and that she was safe. She looked up and saw me and let out a soft groan.

"What the hell was that? It was awful. It's nothing like I've ever experience! I thought being zatted was bad."

As she tried to sit up, Cassie knelt down with the water and cloth the guard had found for her.

"Murphy, are you okay?" Cassie whispered.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath. How long was I out?"

She looked around and saw Russell with the stick. She stiffen and looked at me. I squeezed her hand and whispered to her what Kehr had told Russell. She relaxed and nodded her head that she understood. Russell was called to the other side of the building and we were left with only one guard watching us.

I whispered to Murphy, asking her why she had been smiling when she had heard Russell and Kehr arguing earlier. She grabbed the cloth from Cassie and started to clean the wounds on her face.

"It's part of our protocol Major. Block off any forms of escape. That means they're close. We've just got to hold them here a little longer. I can't believe that transponder worked. I'd been working on it for so long, I almost gave up on it. Have faith in my people Major. We will be out of this soon enough."

I could see her struggling to sit up and asked about her bullet wound. She said it was just a little flesh wound and nothing to be concerned about.

Dr. Kehr and Russell returned and we could see that they had everything packed away and ready to go. Giving final instructions to the guards, he instructed them to bind our hands and to get ready to leave.

Murphy was looking around and stopped when she spotted something. She looked away and caught me looking at her. I wanted to ask what she had seen, but she nodded no. She motioned to me with her eyes to look at her hands.

Using hand signals, she let me know that her team was here.

TBC


	22. ties 22

Part 22

They were here. I let out a breath and closed my eyes with relief. Our nightmare was almost over. All we had to do was to wait for them to move in.

Murphy started to scan the building for anything out of the ordinary. She focused on the north side of the building and was looking at the window.

"Cassie, come closer to me. Major Carter, cover me from the other side and tell me if anyone is coming. I have to signal to them our situation. We don't have much time, and if they're going to storm the building, they're going to have to come in fast and accurate.

There's too many targets here, and the risk of you or Cassie getting hit by the cross fire is high."

Cassie came closer and as I kept an eye on the guards, Russell and Kehr.

It had only been a few minutes, but I wanted to see what information Murphy was giving her team and what their next move would be. I tried to turn around, but Murphy whispered she needed more time. As I looked around, I noticed we were still alone except for the one guard who was too busy listening to Russell complain to Kehr to really notice us.

At least we were still in Colorado Springs. That's how Murphy's team had found us so quickly. I started to pray that we would get out of this safely, but when people were in desperate situations, things always went from bad to worse. I waited for Murphy to say something, but ended up asking if she had relayed all her information since it looked like Kehr and his group were ready to leave, with us in tow.

Murphy suddenly whispered. "Everyone is here. They've taken care of the guards out on the hills and the road. Most are outside the main door preparing to leave. It's going to get really ugly. We've got to be prepared to run at anytime."

I asked what she meant by everyone. She smiled and said the first thing she had spotted had been one of her team members through one of the outside windows. He had signaled her to look around for the others. As she started to scan the room, he signaled her to let him know how many guards were inside. He also asked if anyone else was injured. They obviously could see that Murphy had been hurt. She said that her team had to convince SG-1 to hold their ground. They obviously feared that I was in the same shape as Murphy. She gave him the layout of the building and informed them that the roof that had sky lighting that would give them a big advantage.

"I told them to hurry, that they were preparing move soon. I've trained my team well. We've just got to hold on until they set their plan in motion to get us out of here."

I asked Murphy if I had heard her right. Were SG-1 and SG-3 here? She nodded yes and said it was Ferretti and Colonel O'Neill who had to be convinced to hold their ground.

Jack was here.

That's all that kept going through my head. I tried not to smile, but failed. I wanted to go to him right then and there. I wanted him to hold me and make me feel whole and safe again. He had found us and was here to rescue us. I found myself wondering if he had heard my phone call. Then I winced at what he must have felt hearing me with Russell at my house when he thought I was safe and sound at his home. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He was not going to be very happy with me for disobeying a direct order by leaving and getting caught by Russell and Kehr.

I tried to scan the room to see if I could find him, but was stopped by Murphy. She grabbed my hand and nodded no, saying we couldn't tip them off that they were here and we need the element of surprise for this to work.

Cassie commented that more men had come in from outside and one had gone to speak to Russell and Kehr. Murphy said that we had to have a plan on what to do when her team and the guys made there move. She said that she would cause a distraction. And when the time came, Cassie and I should try to run for the back door. I scanned the room and spotted the door by some of the equipment that was packed away. I told her that I didn't think it was a good idea. I didn't feel comfortable leaving her behind since she was injured. She said it was the only way to guarantee that Cassie would get out of there safely.

"Remember Major, I made a promise to you and everyone else that I would keep Cassie safe and I don't break my promises. Besides, my team's here and they're not going to let anything happen to me. I'm as good as home."

"I don't know, Murphy. It's risky leaving you vulnerable. We don't even know how many men are around the perimeter. If they find out that they're surrounded, things are gonna get bad. We should try to get out together."

"No Major. You two get out of here. Cassie still has the transponder. All you have to do is run and keep running. They'll find you with that. Please don't be a hero. Your job is to get Cassie safely out of here."

I wasn't happy, but I knew if we tried to get out together it could prove disastrous. I was still feeling the effects of whatever Kehr had injected me with and asked Cassie how she was feeling. She said it wasn't as bad as when he initially injected her, but she was still feeling woozy.

Cassie started to ask her a question when Murphy held a finger to her lips. We looked to see what she was staring at. Kehr and Russell were off to the one side speaking in hush tones. She was concentrating on their lips. She stopped when they turned around to look at us. I asked if she knew how to read lips. She said yes, that all of her team was required to learn that skill for situations like this. She then said that we didn't want to know what they had planned for us.

She stopped and closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. I could see it was getting harder for her to breath and asked her to tell me how hurt she really was.

She looked up. " I have a couple of broken ribs, and my wrists are killing me. I'm starting to get dizzy whenever I move to fast. I think one of my lungs is either punctured or collapsed and then there's my bullet wound."

She then said she needed to lay down, that the room was beginning to spin again and she needed to save her strength.

There was no way I was going to leave Murphy to fend for herself. I would get Cassie out of the building and headed towards the mountains and come back to get Murphy. I then asked her what Kehr and Russell had in store for us.

She explained that she had read Kehr's lips and that the drug that they had injected into Cassie and I should have knocked us out. Since we were still conscious, it was safe to assume the naquada in Cassie's blood and the protein marker in mine was having an effect on how much drug needed to be used. Kehr apparently had found this fact  
fascinating. He wanted to start his research to find out how naquada and a Goa'uld protein marker could be use in our own soldiers immune systems if they were ever captured by the enemy. Since they didn't have any handy, they were going to try and take it from my blood, using me as a lab rat.

She also said that they were going to chain our hands and feet, and that we would each be injected with a more powerful drug.

"I don't have anything like that in my system so it's going to be lights out for me as soon as I received it. Major, we can't let them inject any of us. It will only hinder our escape."

I agreed with her. We had to give the guys more time if we were to be rescued.

We heard Russell tell the guards to check on us to see if we were ready to leave. Reinforcements were on they way, as well as our transportation. He wanted to leave as soon as it was here.

We couldn't leave. Not yet when we were so close to being rescued. Murphy kept scanning the building to see if she saw any sign of her team. She looked up the skylights and asked me to come closer. She needed to send a message to her team of the developments and to see what they're plan was. Cassie and I gave her cover and she started to send out hand signals. Murphy let out a groan and indicated things were going to get worse. Her team had spotted three Hummers on their way up the mountain and they didn't know if they were friend or foe.

"I let them know they're foe. That's our transportation. I told them they have to act fast. Kehr and his men were getting ready to tie us up and drug us. By that time the Hummers would be here. He said he understood that they were waiting for reinforcements themselves, and that we needed to give them more time."

The guards were done with packing up all the equipment, and Russell and Kehr were on they're way over to us. Murphy said to play along and to go with whatever she did.

"We've got to give them more time to get reinforcements here."

She closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious. Cassie had Murphy's head on her lap and was using the cloth to wipe away the blood from the cuts to her face.

Russell came down to our level and nudged Murphy on the head. "I thought she was conscious? It doesn't matter. We'll be leaving as soon as our ride gets here. I'm going to ask nicely that you ladies cooperate. I don't want any trouble, but if I have to use this I  
will."

Russell showed us the Gou'ld pain stick and started to wave the other guards over and instructed them to tie our hands.

I had to think of something but nothing came to mind. Cassie let out a gasp. "Sam, I don't think she's breathing".

I looked down at Murphy and then to Cassie. She was quick. I pretended to check for Murphy's pulse and put my head to her chest.

"Murphy! Come on, you've got to breath! Cassie, help me start CPR," I yelled loudly, hoping that her team had heard me.

Cassie began to get hysterical, yelling at the guards to help me, that if Murphy died, then her death would be all their fault.

Kehr cursed and pointed at Russell, telling him if she died, then he would be held responsible for not obtaining the report that Kinsey wanted. Russell yelled back that she was fine. He then decided to give her a shock with the pain stick.

One of the guards tried to move Cassie out of the way, but she refused to let Murphy's hand go. I was performing CPR on Murphy while Russell and Kehr were pointing fingers at each other. I put my ear to her lips and heard her whisper to scan the room and to see if I could spot anyone trying to signal us.

I continued to pump her chest and scan the room. What I saw was the most wonderful sight.

It was Jack, signaling that they were about to come in and he motioned at the skylights. They were going to come through the skylights and front doors with flash grenades. I nodded, indicating I understood.

I put my ear to Murphy's mouth and heard her ask if I had been contacted. I whispered back yes and to get ready to move. Cassie had heard me and nodded. She began to scream hysterically pointing her finger at both Kehr and Russell, saying that they had killed her.

Kehr and Russell were about to come to blows when Russell comprehended what Cassie had just said.

"She can't be dead! Get that brat away from her. I'll bring her back. She isn't going to screw up my plans," Russell yelled.

One of the guards tried to pull Cassie up from the ground. Another came down and started the compressions on Murphy's chest. Cassie finally let go of Murphy and was being held by the guard.

I looked around and saw my chance at grabbing one of the guard's weapons. I waited and Murphy finally started to gasp for breath. The guard stopped and Russell crouched down close to her.

Russell started to smile and yelled to Kehr that they had revived her.

"Thought you got away didn't you Murphy? But I'm going to be the one who gets to kill you."

Murphy opened her eyes and looked up at the skylights. Then she looked at me and nodded.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. Flash grenades where thrown into all the windows as Murphy suddenly yelled at Cassie and I to get down. I grabbed for the guard's gun and surprised him with an uppercut punch to the face. Cassie used her training well. She stomped on the guard that held her foot and then threw her head back  
to hit him on the nose with her head. Howling in pain, he let her go.

Three men suddenly repelled through the skylights. Glass was falling everywhere. Shouts could be heard from Kehr to shoot them. I looked around for Cassie and found she had crawled over to Murphy. She motioned me to come over to them.

"Major, you've got to move now. Get her out of here." She had taken one of the guards down and now had his gun. Without flinching, she moved me to the side and shot the guard that was coming upon us. He fell forward right into Cassie. I pushed him away, knowing that Murphy had killed the man. Murphy said she'd provide cover for us.

Cassie was in shock, but I took her hand and started to pull her towards the back door. Murphy moved behind a box and started providing cover for us. We turned around as we got to the door to see Russell coming up behind Murphy. Cassie scream at Murphy to watch out. She moved in the nick of time as a bullet ricocheted off the box.

We could see the fire fight between our captors and our rescuers. I tried to find Jack but couldn't. I tried to pull Cassie through the door, but she resisted.

"Sam, we can't leave her there. She's hurt and she could die. I can't live with her death. If she dies, it's because of me."

I told her to remember what Murphy had said, that I was to get her to safety. I reassured her that she would be okay. As I pulled her towards the outside, I heard my name.

"Samantha, where do you think you're going?"

It was Kehr. I pushed Cassie down as I dodged a bullet from his gun. I told Cassie to run and we started to go through the forest. We had to get away; he would not stop until he had us back in chains.

I could here him yelling from behind us. He had two guards with him and they were right on our tails. Cassie slipped and fell, and as I pulled her up, I told her to keep running. They weren't far behind.

It seemed like we had run forever, and we didn't hear any one following us. Cassie begged me to stop. She needed to catch her breath, and we had not heard Kehr or the other guards for sometime. I turned around and could not see any movement. I motioned for Cassie to go behind the boulder we had stopped by. I proceeded to get on top of it to see if I could locate them. I didn't see any movement. I pulled the gun out of my pocket and started to get down when I felt a sharp sting on my back by my shoulder.

I reached behind me and pulled out a dart. It looked exactly like the one that had been shot at Cassie at Jack's house. I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I staggered off the boulder and told Cassie to run I'd been shot. Cassie bent down and pulled me up. I told her to leave me. We heard a voice calling out that they had found us. I stood and pushed Cassie behind me when I heard the guard running through the brush. I aimed and shot him. He went down with a cry and a large thud.

I lean on the boulder for support. I looked at Cassie and begged her to leave.

Cassie simply looked at me. "Sam, remember, no one gets left behind. Now you're going to have to help me here and fight the effects of the drugs."

I told her okay. At least I still had my gun. But where were the guys? Where was Jack? I needed him now more then ever.

We started to run again, but all I really wanted to do was sit down. I could see I was slowing Cassie down. We stumbled once but didn't fall. But the second time we weren't so lucky. We were by the ledge of the mountain and the terrain was getting steeper. We need to get down but they kept chasing us up the hill. They were trying to cut off our escape. I knew by that point I was functioning on adrenaline only.

We stumbled suddenly and went over the ledge. Cassie screamed out my name as she came over the ledge. I grabbed on to her hand and with my other hand held onto a stump that was jutting out of the ledge. I looked down and could see nothing but bushes and rocks. I didn't realize how high we were. I told Cassie to hold on to me with both hands. She managed to grab on to my leg with her free hand and found a place for her foot. She said she was pretty sure she had broken her right ankle when she had stumbled over the edge.

I had to get help. Knowing Kehr was close by I closed my eyes and started to yell for help.

"Cassie, the guys are close by. They'll come, I promise. We've just got to get off of this ledge before we both fall. I don't know how much longer I can hold on before the drugs take over my system."

I could feel dirt starting to rain down on me, and when I looked up, I saw Kehr and two of his guards.

"Samantha, is there something I can do for you? It looks like you two took a nasty fall. Could it be the tranquilizer finally kicking in? I am so looking forward to examining you inside and out. This protein marker in your system could be the next revolutionary discovery in medicine, and I'll be the top scientist in the field. I can see all the awards and prestige already."

I told him if he didn't stop gloating that I would let go. He motioned the two guards to pull Cassie and I up. They reached for my hand and started to pull. I told Cassie to hold on and not to let go.

We were finally pulled up and I bent down to see to Cassie's ankle. I started to feel around the bone and could see that indeed it was broken. I informed Kehr and he motioned one of the guards to pick her up. I tried to stand up, but everything started to spin. I staggered and was grabbed by Kehr.

"You're a strong woman, Samantha, but not that strong. Come on. We have to meet up with our transportation." He told the guard to call and give them our location. Kehr still had a hold of me, and I could feel the drugs starting to take effect. But I had to stay awake for Cassie's sake.

I struggled with Kehr to get him to ease his grip, and was rewarded with a blow to the face that knocked me to the ground.

Suddenly, there was movement from the distant bushes. Trying to see what it was, I turned on my back and was greeted by a wonderful sight.

Jack had jump out from behind one of the bushes and was charging after Kehr, who was running the opposite way.

Daniel came right behind Jack and zatted the guard that had just made the call. He turned to the one holding Cassie. Putting her down, he tried to use her as a shield, telling Daniel to back off or he'd kill her.

Daniel tried to reason with him, telling him there was no way out and if he thought that he was going to let him hurt Cassie, he was dead wrong. The guard motioned for Daniel to put down his zat. He did and started to move back by me. What the guard didn't know was that Teal'c was behind him. But Cassie sensed Teal'c's presence, and decided to take things into her own hands.

The guard never knew what hit him. She used one of the self-defense moves Teal'c had taught her to free herself. Teal'c moved forward and finished the job by knocking out the guard.

Daniel ran forward and scooped Cassie up into his arms.

I turned to see were Jack had gone when we suddenly heard gunshots.

"Oh my God! Teal'c, please help me up. We have to go check on Jack to see if he's alright."

Teal'c nodded no. "Major Carter, you must stay here with Daniel Jackson and Cassandra Fraiser. It is not safe to go back into the forest. There are others still looking for you and her. I will go and see if Colonel O'Neill needs my assistance.

Daniel brought Cassie over and asked if I was okay. I told him about the dart and said I could not stay conscious much longer. He asked Cassie if she was okay and she said she was fine except for the ankle.

I was getting ready to ask Daniel about Murphy but stopped when we heard rustling in the bushes. I picked up my gun as Daniel picked up his Zat. I tried to stand, but it was not possible. Daniel moved protectively in front of me.

It was Teal'c and the Colonel. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. I leaned into Cassie and told her she was safe, that we had not let her down and that she was going home. I felt a hand on my shoulder and thought it was Jack but it was Teal'c. I scanned the area for Jack. Teal'c said he was using the radio to see if all was clear back in the building we had been held at. He handed me his canteen of water and I took a sip. I then started to drift to sleep, but before I did, I heard a faint whisper of my name.

To be continued


	23. ties 23 end

Part 23

I awoke in an ambulance. I was disorientated and started to call out for Cassie. My father climbed in and took me into his arms and hugged me, thanking God that Cassie, Murphy and I were safe.

I asked how I had gotten in the ambulance and asked where the others were. He let me go and held my hand.

He informed me that Cassie was in another ambulance having her ankle looked at. Daniel had carried her down part of the mountain and Teal'c ended up carrying her the rest of the way.

He then looked at me and said that Jack had carried me since I had lost consciousness due to the drug Kehr had given me.

"You're lucky you did have that protein marker in your blood Sammie. A normal person would not have survived that dosage."

I nodded and told him I still felt a bit disorientated. I asked where Jack was.

"Kehr shot Jack Sammie. Nothing serious, he just skimmed his arm. Unfortunately, he got away. They're still looking for him up on the mountain."

I threw the sheet off of me and tried to get up, wanting to go to Jack. He stopped me from getting up and told me that Jack was okay. If he had really been hurt, how could he have carried me down the mountain? He also said that he had brought a healing device and had used it on him already. I calmed down and leaned back on the gurney. He said he'd try to get Cassie healed, but there were too many people around.

Satisfied with his answer, I asked when had he returned. He went into great detail on the events that had happened earlier.

He had taken care of his business with the Tok'ra. When he stepped through the gate he was greeted by general Hammond with all that had happened since he had left. He was informed of the deaths of Peters and Major Palmer and about Agent Barrett's new assignment from the President.

"George and I were about to get into more detail when Jack called to see when I was getting back, saying he needed to speak to me. He informed me what you did Sammie. What is wrong with you? Resigning? Do you think that was the solution to your problems? You're a soldier and when emotions run high you have to step back. He asked me to come and speak with you since you weren't speaking to him anymore. I told George I was going to Jack's, but he was talking to the President."

I told Dad that I regretted everything I had said to Jack. My emotions had gotten the better of me and my nerves were a frazzled mess.

Before my dad could leave, Agent Barrett ran into the office. Barrett told them that Murphy couldn't be the NID mole, that he had just gotten information that she was the one compiling the report for the old and new Presidential administration. She had not contacted her team in 2 days and that's why he had been called in. Barrett informed  
the President of Cassie and Murphy's abduction. He also informed us that Murphy's CO was on his way to the SGC.

I stopped my father and asked about Murphy. Before he could answer, I heard yelling coming from outside the ambulance.

"Listen here cupcake. You have gone way beyond the boundaries of legalities handling this assignment. I should have you thrown back into the brig for this. Oh come on, that scratch is nothing but a flesh wound. Suck it up soldier. Are you listening? If you're not  
dead or unconscious, you'd better be listening."

I looked outside and could see Murphy in a gurney ignoring the man that was yelling at her. Ferretti, SG3, and what looked like her team, was with her. The older gentleman in a General's uniform continued to yell, saying that she had a lot to answer for. I could  
see that Murphy was trying hard not to loose her cool.

I looked at Dad. "That's Murphy's CO, Lt. General William Richmond Murphy."

I was in shock. "Lt. General, I didn't know Murphy's dad was a Lt. General."

"He's not her father. He's her uncle and he's been nothing but frantic about her. When she didn't check in with her team, he was the one who sent for Barrett. You should have seen him when he got to the SGC, barking orders and wondering why we couldn't locate his niece. He wanted to know who was responsible for the abduction, and that he was personally going to string Kinsey up by his toes."

We heard more screaming from outside as Murphy yelled back. "Listen here, you old goat I've had it up to here with the lectures and your threats to throw me in the brig. I'm done paying my debt to society. You should be happy that your best operative came  
out of this assignment alive. I've been shot at, stabbed, punched and been shocked by the worse weapon I've ever come across, and all you can do is nag? Get away and leave me alone before I use this and see how you feel afterwards," Murphy yelled

Murphy picked up the pain stick but Ferretti grabbed it from her hand. Before they could start yelling again, I called out to her. She turned and smiled at me and asked the attendants to stop.

She looked tired and beaten, but still had a sparkle in her eye. She said she was happy we had escaped, and thanked me for giving her the warning about Russell.

"I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for that, so thanks. I really appreciated it."

I asked what had happen to Russell.

She explained that she dove behind the box and lost her gun in the process.

"I was defenseless. He came around and I hit him hard. He lost his gun and we started to struggle. I kicked him off and tried to get away. He ended up stabbing me on my thigh. I thought I'd finally had it. That's until Indiana Ferretti here came swinging by and knocked the jerk to the ground and rescued me."

Ferretti looked at me. "Russell had it coming. No one messes with my team and gets away with it. I saw what Kehr had done to her and as soon as Murphy's taken to the hospital, we will be going out to search for him."

Murphy tried to smile but winced in pain. All her team members started to ask what was wrong and started to call the medics over.

"I should be the envy of every woman having all these men worried about me," she chuckled.

The medics came over and said that they had to get her to the SGC infirmary.

Everyone left, but I still hadn't seen Jack. I didn't want to ask my dad where he had gone to, or why Dad was here instead of him.

Dad continued his story. He told me how he Agent Barrett, General Hammond and General Murphy had gone over to the Colonel's house. Maybourne was not there, which was a good thing. Trying to explain why a person accused of treason was in the Colonel's house was not something easily explained. Jack had taken him aside and explained what had happen at the warehouse and also about my resignation. He asked if he could try and talk me out of it.

"I was about to walk down the hall when Jack's phone began to ring. Daniel and Teal'c had just arrived and Agent Barrett was explaining what Murphy's real assignment was. Jack let out a groan and ran to his room. He pushed me aside and kicked down his door.

Teal'c, Daniel, both Generals and Barrett had followed him down the hall and heard him curse himself for not tying you up to a chair."

I told dad my side of what had happened. I told him I was lucky enough to have had my phone and could redial the last number I'd called.

"You're right kiddo. You're lucky it was Jack's phone you had called last. He had Barrett call to get the authorities over to your house. When he lost contact with you he nearly lost it. He threw his phone across the room and went to retrieve his gun from his room.

We were about to leave when Murphy's team stormed the Colonel's house."

Dad said while they were sorting things out at Jack's, Barrett had been contacted by the authorities to inform them that I was not at my house, but that there had been a struggle and my front door was wide open.

Dad told me the Lt. General contacted the President with the new developments. He had all public and military airports ground all flights in and around Colorado. Had roadblocks set up by the state patrol and had all bus and train terminals shut down.

Murphy's team said that if she got into any trouble she would use plans B. Jack asked what Plan B was and Murphy's second said that she had a transponder on her that when activated, it would send out a signal and would be easy to track. They had been waiting since last night for her to turn on the transponder when she had not met them as usual. It had turn out to be a waiting game.

I explained to him that Murphy had given Cassie a bracelet that had the transponder in it. We activated and waited for Murphy's team.

"Yeah, we set up the equipment to receive the signal at Jack's. Jack was unbearable. Daniel and Teal'c had to take him outside to calm him down. I went out and spoke to him. He was not very happy with you and was saying things that I'm sure he's sorry he  
said now. Sam, I don't know what's going on between you and Jack. I do believe that you would not risk your careers, but I'm not blind. I could see that this was affecting him more then a normal CO should react about his 2IC. I asked him if he loved you."

I looked up at my dad. I didn't know what to say. I asked my dad what Jack said.

"We were interrupted by Ferretti telling us that we had a signal and they should have a location in minutes. Jack walked inside to get more information, but before going in, he asked Ferretti to get in contact with Maybourne and to inform him to lay low until he  
heard from him."

Jack hadn't answered him. We were saved by the transponder. Why was I feeling disappointed? Did I want him to know?

My dad went on. "The rest you know Sam. We're lucky that it came out like it did. You have a lot of explaining to do. You're a soldier. You can't let your emotions take over and you can't be making the decisions you did. Your life was not the only one in danger here."

I asked Dad were Jack was.

"He's been waiting on the side of the ambulance for me to finish speaking to you. You two have a lot of talking to do and since your not that injured, I think you can hold your own. Sammie, I've known Jack for some time, but I've never seen him go from the frantic CO I saw at his home to the cool as steel soldier he became here. He promised me that he wouldn't lose control when he spoke to you."

I looked at my dad as he got up and left the ambulance. When he was at the doors, he turned around. "Sammie, about the question I asked him. He said more then I could imagine. He said that he was sorry he hadn't come clean earlier with me, but he didn't care who knew now."

With that, he left and I could hear him speaking to Jack outside. I pulled the covers off and started to go outside. I stepped down and still felt a little dizzy. I gripped the door and turned around to the side of the ambulance. Daniel was standing by the doors. Daniel waved at me and came over and asked if I was okay.

I told him yes. I asked how Cassie was doing. He said that they were about to leave to the SGC and Cassie had been given a sedative to sleep.

"Me and Teal'c are going with her. Don't worry Sam we'll take care of her you need to rest you look like hell." I was about to respond when Daniel motioned me to turn  
around.

There stood Jack. I was surprised by the emotionless expression he wore. Daniel said he'd talked to me later unless I wanted him to stick around.

"He looks pissed Sam and he's been nothing but nasty since you left the house. I'm sure your dad told you he doesn't want us to interfere when he talks to you but I'm having second thoughts."

I smiled and thanked him for his concern but I told him I had to do this on my own.

"I said a lot of things to him Daniel, I'm not sure if he told you but what I said could effect all of our lives. I'm sorry now for what I said and he has every right to be angry at me."

I turned around and started to walk up to Jack. I had my hands behind my back and stopped right in front of him. I was looking down and could feel him staring right through me. I looked up and could see the same expression on his face. I said that I heard he wanted to speak to me alone.

Before I knew what was happening Jack had dropped his P90 and threw me over his shoulder and started walking towards the forest. I started to pound on his back and yelled at him to put me down. Daniel yelled at him to put me down and dad chimed in also. I was swung around and heard Jack scream back to them to butt out. He had their word that they would not interfere. That this was between us and he needed to speak to me alone.

I was surprised by his tone and the anger in his voice telling me to stop moving. That I should have expected this, but I thought maybe since we had gotten out of this in one piece, that he would be more forgiving.

He walked until we were far away from the others. He stopped and slowly put me down.

I waited for him to speak, but he turned his back to me. I didn't know what to do. Should I reach out to him? Or wait till he was ready to speak. Then I heard a low whisper.

"Are you okay? That drug that they shot you with was very powerful," he said tentatively.

I responded that I was just a little sore but that I'd live.

He turned around and grabbed my upper arms looked me straight at me.

"That was the stupidest thing you've ever done. What the hell were you thinking? Did you think of the consequences if we didn't have Murphy's transponder to locate you? Do you realize that you disobeyed a direct order? You could have gotten Cassie, Murphy and yourself killed. Dammit Sam! I thought you said you wouldn't run. I thought you trusted me to get her back. You said you would talk to me before you made any decisions. Do you know what it felt like when I picked up the phone and heard you talking to Russell or how I felt when I kicked my bedroom door and discovered you weren't there?"

Tears were running down my face. What had I put him through?

He looked hurt, angry and scared. I said that I was sorry, that I never meant to cause him this much pain and that I wasn't thinking. I had let my emotions rule my head.

"I would never deliberately hurt you, Jack. You mean more to me then you'll ever know. I should have come to you but they said no SGC. I was angry with you. I know that's not an excuse, but I thought you hated me for all the awful things I had said in the warehouse and back at the house. I thought it was my only choice. Cassie's life was more important than my happiness."

He let me go and turned away from me. I wiped the tears from my face and hugged myself tightly. I looked at him and waited.

"I don't think I can handle this Sam. I thought you trusted me. I don't think I can continue knowing that I don't have that from you. The anger I felt when Kehr struck you up on the mountain was nothing like I've ever experienced. It wasn't me who came flying out those bushes. I let my emotions take over and I could have gotten Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and you killed. I don't ever want to lose control like that again. When he took off, I went after him. I tackled him and started to beat him. I thought of all the things he had done to you and I beat him to within an inch of his life. That's how I got shot and he got away. I let my emotions overtake me."

I walked up to him and turned him around. He was looking at the ground. I used my hand to lift his chin so I could see his eyes. The pain I saw in them almost broke my heart. I let out a sob and gather him in my arms. I started to cry again, whispering to him that I did trust him that I had taken things into my own hands and not included him, and for that I was sorry. If I could redo this day over again I would. But I begged him not to shut me out of his life. He was my life and if he didn't want me anymore then I had nothing to  
live for.

He held on to me tightly and whispered in my ear that if anything had happen to me then he didn't know what he would have done. He felt useless not being able to help.

"Sam you don't realize how close I came to losing it. I really think we should step back and see if this is what we really want."

I shook my head no. Even if he didn't want me anymore, I would love him till I died. If my actions had cost me his love, then I would have to face the consequences.

I gather his face in my hands and kissed him with a longing that I knew he would feel. We deepen the kiss and I could feel him getting aggressive, wanting to make sure I was real. I stopped him by saying I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't care about the regulations.

All I wanted was to be with him. My life was Cassie and him everything else was second.

He promised we'd work it out, even if we had to both retired. Then he pulled something from his pocket.

He held my dog tags in his fingers. As I reached for them, he pulled them behind his back and said no. I asked if he was going to hold what I said in the garage against me. He said he'd think about it.

I said fine, that I was going to retire and never speak to him again. He chuckled and gave me back my tags.

"I don't think the program could deal with the lost of two key members of their flagship team. Anyway, I think the new President owes us one for exposing Kinsey."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We started to walk back, stopping every once in a while to reaffirm our commitment, and for me to swear on his life that I would never do anything that would put me in danger ever again. Each time I'd did that, he kissed me and said not to forget.

Dad was lingering by the ambulance and had seen us. I smiled at him and he nodded back.

Jack whispered to me. "Your dad is not going to like me. He literally told me that I wasn't good enough for you. I don't blame him, I'm not."

Daniel, who was standing nearby as we approached, heard what Jack had said and shook his head. "If Jacob can't accept that you two have been fighting this "thing" you have had since you met, then that's too bad. I'm happy you two have found the happiness I wish I'd had with Janet."

With that he walked away and went to speak with my Dad. Jack was speechless, as I was.

"He never ceases to amaze me. I'm glad to have him as a friend, as well as Teal'c. It's just surreal to me that you want me at all. I'm the luckiest man in the world and beyond."

I gave him a big smile and pulled him down for a kiss. "Don't ever forget that. But I'm the one who's lucky."

We walked hand in hand over to them, knowing the ties we had built bound us to one another and could never be broken.

The End.

Thanks for reading all the way through. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing. Big hugs and Kisses to my Beta Suz W. with out her help and support I would have never even attempted to write this story. Like I've said before Suz you inspire me with all your great stories and one day hope to be as good as you!

Thanks again and if you can drop a note to tell me what you thought of the story.


End file.
